


Щёлк

by FeliciaIdzuru



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Ви Уризен и Глория отдельные персонажи, Леди/Нико фоном, Русский | Russian, в смысле я не указала Данте/Пиво, все булочки с корицей живы и здоровы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaIdzuru/pseuds/FeliciaIdzuru
Summary: Неро загорается желанием сделать себе "живую" татуировку, о которых сейчас так много говорят. Нико, как нельзя кстати, в одном из таких салонов-хамелеонов работает. Благодаря ей Неро попадает на сеанс к известному в узких кругах мастеру Ви, в котором он неожиданно узнаёт человека из своего прошлого.





	1. Нулевой: Окурок

**Author's Note:**

> • https://twitter.com/Akenech01/status/1153011614330839045 - ПРЕКРАСНЫЙ ФАНАРТ НА ВИ, КОТОРЫЙ МНЕ НАРИСОВАЛА АКЕНЕЧА, СПАСИБО ТЕБЕ СОЛНЫШКО ЗА ЭТО ЧУДО :"з  
> • https://twitter.com/felidzuru/status/1134120857134145538 — тред с разным дополнительным контентом: заметки с деталями по персонажам и немного миру, а также не попавшие в исходный текст сценки и фрагменты.  
> • Текст писался с телефона, поэтому могут проскальзывать незамеченные автором очепятки и ошибки.  
> • Меняла несколько раз концепцию AU, и вот вышло то, что вышло. Изначально должна была быть просто классическая современность, но как-то в процессе приплелась и магия. Ви — булочка с корицей, которая заслуживает всего наилучшего. Этот пейринг поджёг мне сердечко ещё со времён трейлеров. Хочу, чтобы у этих придурков хоть где-то всё было хорошо, хах :")

_Запах сигарет впитался во всё его существо глубоко и надолго. С крыши не видно было всей Фортуны, но её небольшую часть — точно. Огоньки догорали в окнах, окурке. Его глазах. Первые заморозки окрасили крыши ветвистыми узорами._   
_Холод забирался под куртку с пальцами. Он вздрогнул._   
_— Я просто хотел, чтобы меня любили и оберегали._   
_Дым с одних губ проникнул в другие. Гадкий привкус табака смешался с солью кожи. Руки сомкнулись в объятиях сильнее, до хруста и трещин._   
_— Послушай, я..._   
_Пальцы щёлкнули._

      Сначала был шум. Он пронзает голову и делит её на двое вспышкой боли. Потом в глаза бьёт белый свет лампы. Ни одну цельную мысль Неро сейчас не может собрать внутри своей трещащей черепной коробки. Кровать словно качает из стороны в сторону, как в море. Затем мир снова гаснет.   
Он просыпается снова через несколько часов, или даже дней, Неро не знает наверняка. Лампа больше не горит. Через окна виднеется мягкий свет летнего солнца. Вопросы шепотками наполняют разум: где он? Почему он здесь? Откуда взялась эта боль? Она уже, впрочем, отступает, но Неро всё никак не может вспомнить, где он мог так шибануться.   
Хочет встать. В проходе появляется белое платье медсестры. Она зовёт кого-то в коридоре.   
Тишина кабинета начинает действовать Неро на нервы. То странное ощущение, оставленное сном, он едва ли может вспомнить. Это не говоря уже про его содержание. Звенящая чистота.   
— Тебя сбила машина на пешеходном переходе, — объясняет врач. — На перекрёстке Элейсон-стрит, возле ночного клуба "Клипот".   
Его монотонный голос Неро слышит сквозь дымку. Смысл слов ускользает. В попытках сфокусироваться он смотрит то на врача, то на анатомические развороты. Как вдруг за окном он натыкается на знакомые образы. Эти здания, старые многоэтажки, он проходил мимо них по дороге в школу.   
— Фортуна?   
Врач кивает. Неро смотрит на него впервые ясно и в то же время ошарашено.   
— Что последнее ты помнишь?   
— Кажется, как мы сидели с Эдвардсами в баре на... Той неделе? — с сомнением в голосе произносит Неро.   
Глухая боль всё ещё напоминает ему о себе своим звоном. Пожалуй, слова врача про аварию уже не звучат так странно и даже тупо.   
— Мы говорили про Кирие.   
— Кирие? Это твоя сестра, да? Она заходила сегодня утром, но ты ещё спал, — Неро видит, как врач делает торопливую пометку в своих бумагах. — Можем ей позвонить...  
— Нет! — восклицает Неро неожиданно сам для себя. — Не нужно. Вдруг она занята.  
Остаток дня проходит для Неро как в трансе. Ему всё ещё тяжело формировать мысли и вообще думать. Малейший свет вызывает у него раздражение и напрягает. Чаще всего он просто впадает в полудрёму, слушая вполуха разговоры соседей по палате. Врач, японец по фамилии Камия, иногда задавал ему вопросы и бесконечно что-то записывал в свой планшет. Солнце за окном проделывает весь свой маршрут к вершине и обратно, то заглядывая к нему сквозь лиловые шторы, то исчезая за соседними зданиями или далёкой береговой линией.  
Всё это время его не покидает странное чувство, навязчивое как зуд. Словно он забыл что-то очень важное. А через секунду это ощущение исчезает и кажется ему какой-то тупостью. Он же не в каком-нибудь голливудском фильме про потерю памяти?  
В общем, спустя пару часов Неро бросает эту напрасную затею по поиску какой-то иной, мистической причины его пребывания в больнице. Сбила машина — хрен с ним, пусть будет так. Главное, чтобы этого козла нашли и он получил по заслугам.  
Запахи лета и цветов проникают в комнату вместе с холодным светом коридора. Неро не успевает ничего понять, как вдруг на него налетают с объятиями. Рыжие волосы карамельным блеском играют на свету.  
Тёплые руки Кирие приносят ему покой.  
— Бедный мой, — гладит бережно Кирие его колючие волосы. — Ты как?  
— Уже лучше, — натянуто улыбается Неро.  
Гул под черепной коробкой, разумеется, никуда не ушёл, чего уж там. Расстраивать сестру вовсе не хочется. У неё в жизни и без того хватает поводов для переживаний... Из-за него в частности. Словно почувствовав его мысли, Кирие целует его мягко в макушку.  
— Хорошо, — шепчет Кирие тихо. Опустив руки ему на плечи, смотрит искрящимся взглядом. — Всё будет хорошо. Ты всегда быстро становился на ноги.

      Неро наконец-то вдыхает полной грудью раскалённый воздух Фортуны. Он проторчал в больнице меньше недели (благо травма оказалась достаточно лёгкой), но уже успел соскучиться по солнцу, движению и музыке. Старенькие домики и тихие аллейки напоминают ему неожиданно о днях, которые теперь видятся Неро такими одновременно далёкими и свежими. Где-то с моря едва слышно веет прохладной. Постройки с изящными фигурами статуй, тонкими узорами решёток, табличками "здесь жил (вставьте имя какого-то очень известного художника, про которого Неро чудом до сих пор не слышал)" нуждаются тут и там в реставрации. Или, для начала, небольшом ремонте. На улочках людей мало-мало в такую жару.   
Фортуна привычно пахнет морской солью, пылью древних соборов и суровыми нравами. Старая-добрая Фортуна.   
— Так ты правда ничего не помнишь? — искренне удивляется Кирие уже не в первый раз.   
— Сам удивляюсь, — пожимает плечами Неро.   
— Главное, что всё обошлось. Только того водителя, кажется, до сих пор не нашли...  
Неро хочет уже ругнутся, только сам себя останавливает: сестра не одобрит. Вместо этого он только пинает камешек с тротуара куда-то на дорогу, спрятав руки в карманы джинсы.  
— А может никакого водителя и не было? Ну, знаешь, как в ужастиках фуры несутся на встречку.  
— Рада, что ты не растерял своего чувства юмора, — смеётся переливисто Кирие. — Раз ты приехал… Не хочешь сходить домой?   
— Ты что, хочешь, чтобы Кредо меня с самого порога испепелил? — смеётся Неро громко и в то же время нервно. Пересечься с братом, по правде говоря, ему не очень бы хотелось.   
— Он не дома. На работе. Задерживается всегда до самой глухой ночи, — поджимает Кирие губы. — Сомневаюсь, что сегодня будет иначе.   
Тень особенно высокого здания на перекрёстке скрывает их от солнца. Блеск рыжих волос и тёплых карих глаз становится тусклее. Не только из-за освещения. Неро чувствует. Как бы Нико не шутила, он умеет замечать такие вещи. Не всегда, но всё же. Поэтому он подхватывает сестру под руку. Зелёный свет загорается для пешеходов.   
— А и вправду ведь, почему бы не погостить? — улыбается Неро ей ободряюще.    
И Кирие отвечает ему тем же. 

      С того странного его приезда в Фортуну прошло около двух лет. На фотографиях, присылаемых Кирие, Фортуна почти не меняется. В отличие от вечно изменчивого, шумного, огромного Ред-Грейва. Неро готов поспорить, что тут строятся новые постройки и разрушаются старые чуть ли не ежедневно. Чудеса большого и малого бизнеса.   
— Садись сюда, а то сейчас свалишься от того, что тебе скажу, — командует Нико с порога.   
Вернее, с раздвижных дверей фургона. Внутри привычно играет кантри и пахнет табаком. По старой привычке Неро первым делом заглядывает в холодильник и ожидаемо встречает там целые полки забиты банками.   
— Что на этот раз? — лениво отзывается Неро, открывая шипящую банку колы. — Изобрела наконец свой аппарат для чтения мыслей?  
— Будешь дальше умничать или заткнёшься?  
— Ладно. Слушаю.   
С ответом Нико, как назло, не спешит. Поднимает руку, мол, "погодь", и делает глоток из своей банки. Пока она пьёт, тишина всё больше начинает на Неро давить. Интерес скачет от тревоги и обратно. Он разглядывает с превеликим (нет) интересом суету по ту сторону окон. Старый ковёр с пятнами, так до конца и не выстиравшимися. И снова на Нико. Её и без того смуглое лицо за это время успело загореть ещё больше. Веснушек на щеках почти не видно.   
— Я договорилась с одним мастером в салоне об этой твоей татуировке, — хвалится Нико и смотрит на него так гордо, свысока.   
В выражении лица Неро тут же виднеется недоверие. Затем – проблески радости. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он вскидывает брови удивлённо.   
— Ты не стебешься? — спрашивает Неро осторожно.   
— Нет же, дурень! — оставляет на стойку энергетик Нико. — Не спеши благодарить, с их-то расценками... Слушай, откуда ты вообще такие бабки взял?  
— Копил на байк. А потом... Потом передумал, — чешет Неро задумчиво затылок.   
Он думал уже долго про эту татуировку, ещё когда увидел скорпиона на руке гитариста из «Blue Blanco» по телевизору. Подумал сначала, что померещилось. Или что это такой огрех съемки. Оказывается, нет – и вправду такие всё чаще начали делать музыканты не только в Ред-Грейве, но и во всём штате. В интервью, на тусовках, эфирах с концертов то и дело появляются двигающиеся татуировки. Зачарованные. Стоящие как целый, мать его, байк!   
И пусть Неро никогда не любил подхватывать волну мейнстрима, тут он сломался. Сомнения все как рукой смело. Руки так и чешутся поскорее прийти домой, вытащить из папки рисунки, доработать эскиз…   
— Ты хоть скажи, что за мастер, — возвращается Неро в действительность.  
Нико выпускает с губ мастерски сделанное кольцо дыма. Смотрит с усмешкой, как Неро морщится и пытается отмахнуться от сигаретной дымки. Закрывает крышку зажигалки и прячет в карман шорт.  
— Не знаю, какое у этого красавчика имя в паспорте, но всё зовут его Ви.


	2. Первый: «Хамелеон»

      Салон «Хамелеон» так просто не найдёшь. Он под мостом, да ещё и выкрашен в один цвет с бетоном. Кажется, что он, как настоящий хамелеон, хочет скрыться от нежеланных гостей. Не видно ни окон, ни вывесок. Только дверь. Раздаётся звук рингтона.  
«Ну что, нашёл?»  
— Вроде да. Стою перед дверью.  
«Погоди минутку, сейчас открою».  
Минутка пройти не успевает — уже через несколько секунд Нико распахивает дверь, да так, что Неро чуть не получает ею по лицу. Берёт его за грудки, затаскивает внутрь, возмущаясь громко: «Хорош ловить ворон, пошли!»  
В салоне играет непринуждённая музыка в стиле кантри. Нико как-то рассказывала ему, что подрабатывает тут, когда нет вдохновения на работу с техникой. Лёгкие деньги, как-никак. Просто болтай с людьми и время от времени делай серьёзную мину. Один минус: не покурить. Руководство не позволяет.  
Внутри помещение выглядит совершенно обычным: много света, зеркала и кресла. Только посетителей не густо. У входа — стойка ресепшена с кофеваркой, мягкие диванчики и журнальный столик. Нико отпускает его с хитрой ухмылкой.  
— Пошли. Ви уже ждёт.  
Они спускаются дальше, по винтовой лестнице, в уютный просторный подвальчик. Всюду витает этот лёгкий запах благовоний, чуть туманящий мысли. Бежевые стены перетекают в деревянные, более старые, покрытые рисунками бирюзовых лоз. Необычно реалистичными, как кажется Неро.  
Мастера, о котором так часто трепался Джейк, он видит ещё с лестницы. Да ещё и Нико описала его настолько ярко, что не узнать невозможно. Чернильная дымка под бледной кожей течёт, изменяется, плывёт. Это колдовство, самое что ни на есть настоящее. В Ред-Грейве только несколько мастеров умеют делать такие.  
Ви — в их числе.  
Лицо этого самого Ви кажется Неро подозрительно знакомым. Это ощущение навязчивое, как зуд. В приятные аккорды музыки вплетается противный звон: новый посетитель.  
— Ну, не ссы, Ви своё дело знает. Всё, я побежала, — хлопает Нико друга по плечу в знак поддержки.  
Девушка убегает на верхний этаж по лестнице, бросаясь то и дело проклятиями в адрес проектировщиков, дизайнеров интерьера и начальства в том числе.  
— Мы раньше не виделись? — говорит Неро, не раздумывая, и только потом понимает, что не очень-то это вежливо. Даже странно.  
Ви вместо ответа загадочно ему улыбается, опираясь о рабочий стол:  
— Возможно. Кто знает?  
Эта издёвка в голосе Ви, черты лица, завязанные в тугой хвост волосы — всё навевает ему смутное чувство дежавю. Мельком Неро замечает трость. С особыми узорами, уже явно не новую, но хорошо сохранившуюся. Что-то в его мозге щёлкает.  
— Да быть того не может! Витале?  
Лёгкий кивок. Неро моргает часто-часто, хватает его в свои дружеские, загребущие объятия. Такие крепкие, что у Ви, кажется, что-то тихо хрустнуло.  
— Ты почти не изменился, Неро.  
— А ты — даже очень! — он отстраняется, всё ещё держа Ви за плечи. — Я тебя без очков и в этих шмотках совсем не узнал.  
— Сочту за комплимент. Принёс эскиз?  
Неро копается в рюкзаке, пока не достаёт из папки нужные листы. Эскизы чуть мятые, но различимые. Ви чуть перебирает их под увлечённые описания того, как Неро видит свою будущую татуировку «в деле», изучает рисунки с пристальным интересом.  
— Хорошо, — после долгого молчания отвечает мастер. — Только я бы ещё кое-что доработал перед началом работы. Если позволишь.  
— Конечно, — энергично кивает Неро в ответ.  
— Тогда начнём.

      На следующий день Неро пришёл в «Хамелеон» с самого утра.  
В зале с лианами уже слышится эхом жужжание машинки. Нико мельком обмолвилась про красноволосую девушку парой слов: зовут Люсия, не любит болтать по пустякам, пьёт много кофе. С Ви их объединяет то, что Нико с нарочно заумным видом называет «флёром загадочности».  
На часах без десяти минут десять. До прихода Ви остаётся ещё десять минут. Неро не может унять дрожь внутри, то и дело нервно постукивая пальцами по журнальному столику.  
— Боишься? — с лёгким удивлением обращается к нему Нико.  
Неро мотает головой.  
— Кирие это не понравится.  
— Да брось. Ты же её знаешь: она хочет для тебя только счастья. Не думаю, что она будет злиться.  
И правда. Кирие всегда поддерживает его безумные затеи. Когда дети в приюте смеялись над его мечтами, она только тихо улыбалась. Иногда Неро кажется, что она вовсе не умеет злится — в отличие от него самого.  
— Так получается, ты мне всё это время мозг долбал, а сам с Ви давно знаком был?  
— Ну, я не знал, что я его знаю. Звучит странно, да, — Неро пожимает плечами, задумчиво смотрит на дно пластикового стаканчика. Вместо узоров из кофейной гущи он видит только остатки порошка. — Мы когда-то в одной школе учились, ещё в Фортуне. Неплохо общались, но он всегда был таким…  
— Таинственным? — подсказывает Нико, отпивая свой кофе.  
— Закрытым.  
— Да, это на него похоже. И что случилось потом?  
— Как будто ты не знаешь.  
Нико смотрит на него выжидающе. Неро тяжело вздыхает, сжимая всмятку стакан:  
— Потом я переехал сюда, чтобы заниматься музыкой. Довольна?  
— Воу, воу, чего ты так завёлся? Или… — Девушка хитро выгибает одну бровь. — у вас что-то было?  
— Ч-чего?! — Неро смотрит на неё ошалелыми глазами. — Что за бред ты несёшь?!  
— Бедная Кирие, что же она скажет!  
Тихие шаги раздаются на лестнице, смешиваясь с раздражённым постукиванием трости. Друзья синхронно оборачиваются.  
Ви снимает на ходу пальто, чернильные рисунки отдельными линиями виднеются на шее и пальцах. Остальные скрываются под водолазкой — разумеется, чёрной, как и вся его одежда.  
— Присаживайся, — кивает он на просторное кресло. — Я сейчас всё подготовлю.  
Неро наблюдает мельком, как Ви готовится к работе. Волосы у него не то, что очень длинные, но для большего удобства Ви небрежно завязывает их в хвост. Таким для Неро он выглядит, неожиданно, привычнее.  
Неро садится и снимает футболку. Чувствует, как Ви осматривает его спину подобно полотну. В каком-то смысле так оно и есть. Из колонок доносятся задорные аккорды радио:

_«Take it easy_   
_Take it easy_   
_Don't let the sound of your own wheels drive you crazy»*_

«Как никогда вовремя», — невольно думается ему.  
По коже проходятся раствором, от чего Неро вздрагивает: холодный, гад. Прежде чем взяться за дело, Ви даёт ему упаковку жвачки.  
— Это так, на всякий случай. Помогает расслабиться, — спокойно поясняет Витале.  
Жвачку Неро всё-таки берёт.

      В том, как иголкой проходятся по спине, приятного мало. Неро стоически выдерживает, но когда боль становится невыносимой — громко шипит, стиснув зубы. Ви ненадолго останавливается.  
— Не проголодался?  
Неро хотел было ответить, но громкое урчание живота прекрасно делает это за него.  
— Есть немного, — признаёт он с неловкостью.  
— Тогда сделаем перерыв, — Ви выключает машинку и откладывает её в сторону. — Кофе будешь?  
— Мгм.  
Ви немного, но прибирает со стола творческий беспорядок, складывает эскизы и записи в выдвижные ящички. Ставит две чашки с быстрорастворимым латте. Из сумки Неро достаёт сэндвичи, купленные по дороге в супермаркете.  
— Будешь? — протягивает он Ви закусон.  
— Благодарю.  
— Так ты теперь носишь линзы?  
— Да. Они удобнее, и переносица не болит.  
Воображение рисует картину, как сосредоточенно Ви сидит за очередным живым канвасом, поправляет выбивающиеся пряди и съехавшие очки. Неро весело усмехается этой мысли. Внимание то и дело привлекают чёрные линии узоров на пальцах.  
— А эхи тауиофхи… — бормочет Неро, жуя кусочек сэндвича.  
— У них нет особого значения, — ответ отскакивает у Ви от зубов, словно ему задавали этот вопрос уже сотни раз. — Они несут скорее эстетическую задачу, чем смысловую. С ними я чувствую себя более… Целостным, что-ли. Будто они всегда здесь были, просто я их не замечал.  
Неосознанно Неро тянется к своим белым волосам.  
— Понимаю, — говорит Неро уже чётче.  
Мысль то и дело крутится в голове. Неловкое молчание повисает в кабинете вязкой паутиной. Слова застревают в горле гадким комом. Аппетит, с которым Неро расправлялся со своим обедом, вдруг как рукой снимает.  
— Слушай… — начинает он через силу, чувствует, как Ви смотрит на него внимательно. — Я хотел извиниться. Ну, ты сам знаешь за что.  
— Не стоит.  
— Нет, стоит! Правда.  
Ви тяжело вздыхает. Только и говорит загадочно: « _Кто хочет, но не делает, — порождает чуму_ »**.  
Остаток обеда проходит в напряжённом молчании.

      Спустя почти целый день работы Ви наконец-то показывает ему фотографию. Неро не удерживается и присвистывает. Пока готов только тёмный синий контур, с аккуратными линиями и мельчайшими деталями перьев.  
Спина, правда, вся красная. Но это того стоило.  
— Это будет _шедевр_ , — выдыхает Неро восторженно.  
Полуулыбка невольно смягчает черты лица Ви.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * строки из песни Eagles — Take it easy  
> ** Уильям Блэйк, «Бракосочетание Рая и Ада» (перевод Д. Смирнова-Садовского)


	3. Второй: Чудило

      В Ред-Грейве утреннее небо особенно красное. Солнце — как яйцо, разбитое на раскалённую сковородку.  
Яичница аппетитно шкварчит. Мерно шумит на заднем фоне очередное утреннее шоу: «Сегодня мы научим вас, как сделать маску из яиц, крупы и ещё какого-то странного говна, которое вы найдёте у себя в холодильнике». Задорная музычка, щебечущий голос ведущей, всё сливается в единый шум где-то на фоне.  
Готовый завтрак Неро заливает кетчупом и запивает чаем.  
Татуировка уже почти зажила. Весь контур её покрылся тёмной коркой. Когда Неро прикасается к ней, под кожей что-то едва ощутимо отзывается. «Магия» — сразу приходит на ум. Он всё никак не может дождаться, когда её наполнят до конца цветом и жизнью.  
Смешная вещь: благовония и Eagles он запомнил, а вот ощущение, как под кожу вводят чернила — нет. Всё представляется ему каким-то мутным с того дня. Обстановка, люди, да даже как выглядел тот мост толком не помнит. Магия, чтоб его.  
«Вероятность осадков — нулевая. Температура в среднем — от 28 до 31 градуса. Вечером ожидается лёгкое похолодание». В Ред-Грейве наконец-то наступило лето. Утром ещё не настолько жарко, даже чуть прохладно, поэтому Неро закрывает форточку. За кухонным столом он перебирает ноты с последней их песней, освежая в памяти звучание партий. Чашку с чаем по привычке оставляет как можно дальше. Снова залить все бумаги ему уж никак не улыбается.  
Тетради, распечатки, альбомы — творческий беспорядок уже с раннего утра. Из всех этих отрывков разных работ Неро под руку попадается эскиз татуировки. Вернее, один из.  
Аккуратно поверх его рисунка Ви навёл несколько линий карандашом. Он не жмёт на грифель так сильно, от чего его линии выглядят мягче. В уголке листа написано витиеватыми буковками: «Будут вопросы — звони». И номер.  
С номером вышла смешная штука: когда Неро собрался записать его в телефон, тот выдал ему, что такой контакт уже существует. Со звучной подписью: «Чудило».

  
      На физкультуре они сидели в раздевалке вместе. Витале — потому что у него какой-то там диагноз, поэтому вместо нормативов и упражнений он только и сдаёт рефераты. Неро же заработал перелом на детской площадке. Но раз это не рука, а всего лишь голень, ходить в школу ему всё равно надо. Так что они теперь вместе в одной лодке хромых.  
По правде говоря, Неро был даже не против.  
В руках у Витале очередной сборник поэзий из библиотеки. Каждые две недели он носит что-то новое, щёлкая маленькие карманные издания как ребятня во дворе — семечки. Он шевелит губами, смакуя рифмованные строки почти неслышным голосом. На скамье рядом лежало аккуратной стопкой несколько учебников с тетрадями.  
Неро слегка дёрнул его за рукав, отвлекая тем самым от чтения. Витале посмотрел на него краем глаза и повернулся только убедившись, что от него не отстанут. В стёклышках очков отражался школьный двор, с цветущими деревьями и пёстрыми клумбами. У него всегда было такое бледное лицо, что любой отсвет на нём виден особенно ярко: растения расцветают акварелями на белом листе.  
Молчаливо Неро протянул ему свой телефон, мол, сам посмотри. Мобильники в те времена у всех были кнопочные, с такими маленькими экранчиками, что Витале пришлось прищурится.  
— Очень смешно, — с каким-то неопределённым выражением отозвался Витале, возвращая ему телефон.  
Веселье сошло с лица Неро в мгновение, когда он вернул ему телефон и снова погрузился в свои дела. По спокойному лицу Витале понять что-то было трудно: что на уроках, что сейчас. С таким видом он принимал и похвалу, и гонения. Неро так не умел. И это немного (самую малость, совсем чуть-чуть) раздражало.  
По крайней мере, Витале ещё не стукнул его тростью. Просто молчит.  
— Эй. Извини, я не хотел тебя обидеть, — Неро поджимает губы и смотрит куда-то в сторону, не поднимая на собеседника взгляда. — Если хочешь, я поменяю…  
Стало до неприятного тихо. Только слышалось эхо голосов в зале и то, как мяч глухо ударяется о пол, стены, потолок. И свисток. Последний звук, пожалуй, был самым противным.  
Когда клавиши телефона начали щёлкать, Неро чуть не вскочил от неожиданности. Щёлкали они с несколько секунд, прежде чем под самым носом Неро увидел чужой телефон. Рядом с его номером написано: «Засранец».  
— Чего сразу засранец? — бросает Неро с обидой в голосе.  
— Потому что заслужил, — ответил ему Витале так, словно его слова — нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
Раздевалка наполнилась тихими смешками и заливистым смехом.

  
      Менять имя Неро не стал.  
Автобус останавливается резко, но ему удаётся удержаться на месте. Диспетчер оглашает станцию. Неро, спохватившись в последний момент, успевает из него выскочить под недовольное бурчание какой-то бабульки. Витая в облаках, он чуть не проворонил свою остановку.  
Репетиции они проводят традиционно дома у Эдвардсов*: они снимают в пятиэтажке просторный подвальчик, с ремонтом не хуже, чем во многих квартирах. Одни плакаты чего стоят, несколько из них даже с автографами.  
Он бежит по улочкам, мимо тихих многоэтажек. В такое время все нормальные люди сидят в офисах и едут на деловые встречи. Чем дальше заходит, тем менее людно становится окружение. Дорога эта уже стала родной, привычной. Неро толком даже не замечает, как быстро добирается до нужного дома.  
Али уже ждёт его у подъезда с дружелюбной улыбкой на лице.  
— Неро! Поздравляю, сегодня ты не опоздал.  
— Мне просто надоело платить за всех в пиццерии, — Все уже в сборе?  
— Не-а, ждём Мэтта. Он в пробке застрял.  
Традиционно все репетиции начинаются даже не с опозданий кого-то из группы, а с посиделок на кухне. Вернее, как таковой кухни здесь и нет. Это скорее напоминает уголок, где есть все кухонные принадлежности, ничем не отгороженный от гостиной. В подобной планировке, впрочем, есть своё удобство: Али не нужно открывать дверь ногой, когда руки заняты чашками и тарелками. Кэйси терпеть не может, когда повсюду разбросаны крошки чипсов, но раз в месяц можно и потерпеть.  
— Ну как, ты уже сделал свою эту татуировку? — без особого интереса в голосе спрашивает Кэйси.  
— Почти. В субботу пойду забивать её цветом, — отвечает Неро и делает глоток колы.  
— Ты же вроде на эти деньги байк хотел купить, — отвлекается в кои-то мере Али от поедания чипсов.  
— Хотел. Но это будет в сто, нет в двести раз круче.  
— Ну, раз ты так говоришь…  
Оглушительный стук в дверь отвлекает компанию от разговора.  
— О. Это, наверное, Мэтт. Ну что, мальчики, вам как всегда вегетарианскую?  
Даже у Кэйси на лице появляется такая гримаса, словно он съел на пару лимонов больше, чем обычно. Неро выразил их общее удовольствие:  
— Да лучше уж гавайскую.  
— Вот и договорились, — широко улыбается Али.

  
      Неро мог бы играть ещё всю ночь напролёт, если бы это так сильно не выматывало. У каждого здесь своё место: Мэтт — отличный барабанщик, у Али — прекрасный голос, а лицо у Кэйси становится не таким кислым, когда играет на басу.  
В вечер пятницы народу в пиццерии ожидаемо много. Столик компания себе как-то, да находит. Под сыром коварно затаились кусочки ананаса. Али более чем довольна. Неро, «хрен уже с ним», с голоду съедает свои куски вместе с ними. Кэйси щепетильно выковыривает каждый. Мэтту, в принципе, всё равно, он ест спокойно свою вегетарианскую (и особо не вслушивается в подколы друзей про зелёные мозги и траву). За что они любят это место, так это за музыку: никакой попсы, только бодрящий рок.  
— Был бы тут дядя… — от чего-то задумчиво протягивает Неро, глядя на жёлтые кольца.  
— Он бы нам и куска не оставил! — заканчивает за него Али.  
— Это точно.  
Мэтт с Кэйси снова спорят о том, насколько хорош новый альбом Subhuman. Как выпьют, всегда начинается одно и то же: срач продолжается ровно до тех пор, пока не вмешаются друзья или другие посетители. До последнего, к счастью, обычно не доходит.  
— Слушай, что-то ты какой-то задумчивый сегодня, — смотрит Али на него с прищуром. — Опять Кредо по ушам проехался?  
— Не дай бог, — Неро бы перекрестился, но это уже вышло у него из привычки. Впрочем, как и многое из того, что ему прививали в приюте. — Просто недавно встретил одного человека.  
— И кого же?  
— Да друга со школы. Всё не могу перестать думать, как сильно он изменился. По крайней мере, внешне. — Он смотрит на собеседницу сосредоточенно. — Чёрт, это такое, не знаю, странное чувство.  
— М-м-м, — Али делает глоток пива и жмурится. — Фу, горькое. Я понимаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь. Была у меня когда-то подруга…  
Эту историю Неро слышит, кажется, раз в пятый: «была она страшная, как атомная война, а потом вышла уф, бомба». Он скорее для вида кивает, чем из настоящего интереса. Эти двое, кажется, сошлись наконец-то на том, что мнения у них разные.  
— Я тебе так скажу, Неро, — с уже изрядно охмелевшим видом говорит Али, — Время меняет людей. Иногда они становятся таким дерьмом, что… Ну, лучше бы ты и не знал. Так что ты это, будь осторожен. Вот.  
— Ей больше не наливать, — подмечает Кэйси с лёгкой ухмылкой.  
Стеклянные бутылки и пепельница сотрясаются от громкого удара кулаком по столу.  
— Не говори так, — голос Неро звучит неожиданно холодно даже для него самого.  
Не знает, что именно взбесило его в этих словах. Просто раздражение прошлось уколом под кожей. Али шумно выдыхает — и к его лицу вдруг подступает жар. Жар стыда.

  
      — Для тебя, наверное, очень важен этот человек, — как бы между прочим обращается Кэйси к рядом стоящему Неро.  
На улице и правда похолодало. Время детское, но в сон уже понемногу клонит. Красная вывеска у входа мигает. Али, кажется, на него не в обиде. Да и остальные тоже.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— У тебя на лице всё написано, глупенький. Познакомишь нас? — подмигивает ему Али.  
Неро теряется на секунды, но отвечает, почёсывая затылок:  
— Посмотрим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Имена взяты у авторов композиции Devil Trigger чисто ради отсылки, но сами персонажи и их характеры не "списывались" с них.  
> С биографиями исполнителей я не знакома, поэтому в тексте не уточняется, кому они друг другу приходятся во избежание курьёзов.


	4. Третий: Скованность

      «Нужно взбодриться», — повторяет про себя Ви, когда Грифон шумит в своей клетке, когда холодной водой умывает лицо, когда выпивает чуть ли не залпом чашку остывшего кофе. В его жизни, пожалуй, слишком много кофеина. И хреновых снов.  
— Опять кошмары? — участливо спрашивает Люcия, когда они завтракают на кухне.  
Ви кивает. Из всех возможных соседей Люcия, пожалуй, лучший вариант, который он только мог найти. Она не спрашивает лишнего, понимает его настроение без слов. Точно также и он привык улавливать, когда Люсие нужно выговориться. Сейчас они оба, пожалуй, нуждаются в молчании. Тень трётся о его ногу. Нагло запрыгивает на стол. Нюхает полупустые чашки. Садится на край стола послушно, и Ви легонько чешет её за ухом. Её громкое, низкое мурчание невольно успокаивает.  
— По крайней мере, они теперь намного реже, — прерывает молчание Ви. — Спасибо твоему амулету.  
Люсия лишь скромно улыбается в ответ.  
— Я попросила бабушку его сделать. Она хорошо разбирается в подобных вещах.  
Они привычно выходят на работу пораньше. Как не крути, а летняя солнечная погода невольно приободряет. Всё вокруг яркое и живое, цветущее. Небо постепенно приобретает оттенок небесной, чистой синевы. Последние остатки тревожных сновидений улетучиваются, когда по привычному маршруту на работу Ви погружается в чтение. Уильям Блэйк зачитан им до дыр. В его руках — новая подборка, одна из тех, что продаются в коробках вместе с антиквариатом и старым барахлом на рынках.

_«От печали я очнулся и невольно усмехнулся,_   
_Видя важность этой птицы, жившей долгие года._   
_«Твой хохол ощипан славно, и глядишь ты презабавно, —_   
_Я промолвил, — но скажи мне: в царстве тьмы, где ночь всегда,_   
_Как ты звался, гордый Ворон, там, где ночь царит всегда?»_   
_Молвил Ворон: "Никогда"».*_

Пожалуй, если бы Грифон появился в его доме сейчас, Ви так бы его и назвал: Никогда.

  
      Раны заживают на теле Неро, как на собаке. Пигмент въелся в благополучно зажившую кожу, на контуре крыльев — ни единого пробела. Идеальное полотно.  
Ви привык делать свою работу неспешно и тщательно. Так, чтобы не осталось ни одного пятнышка. Кожа у Неро забавно загорела за последнюю неделю: белыми оставались спина и плечи, в то время как руки успели подгореть. Нико, время от времени спускаясь к ним, то и дело отпускала шутки про раков, сметану и «давай я тебе куплю кремчик, белоснежка».  
Сэндвичи и кофе в обед навевают им обоим чувство дежавю.  
— Как ты это делаешь? Они выглядят вполне обычными, — Неро кивает в сторону оборудования.  
— Суть в содержании, а не форме, — отвечает Ви привычно уклончиво. — Большего сказать не могу.  
Неро завороженно разглядывает, как крылья своими когтистыми пальцами подрагивают, подчиняясь его мыслям. Когда работа будет закончена, они смогут наконец размахнуться во всю ширь, переползая на плечи и руки.  
— Слушай, может, сходим сегодня куда-то позависать? Если ты не занят, конечно.  
Не то, чтобы у него сегодня действительно были планы, кроме прочтения томика с рассказами Эдгара Аллана По после рабочего дня. Может, он бы ещё поиздевался над вороном, как он издевается над ним с утра пораньше каркая своё «Просыпайся, принцесса». Но Ви, тем не менее, не сразу находится с ответом. Он смотрит на Неро своим нечитаемым взглядом ещё какое-то время — смотрит, видимо, уже долго, раз собеседник пытается не встречаться с ним взглядом.  
— Я лучше уточню у Нико.  
С этими словами Ви поднимается со своего места с нарочитой расслабленностью, берёт трость и… Как ужаленный, ковыляет на второй этаж так быстро, как только ему позволяет собственная болячка (вернее, её последствия).  
На те деньги, которые в этом салоне крутятся, с лёгкостью можно было бы устроить лифт, или какой-то магический подъёмник, да что угодно. Но потратиться решили больше на лозы, которые так красиво извиваются змеями на стенах тропическими удавами. Красиво, безусловно. Но после таких забегов Ви хочется немножко умереть.  
Эта очевиднейшая ухмылка на лице Нико никогда не предвещает ничего хорошего. Особенно сейчас.  
— Память подводит, да? С тебя так скоро песок сыпаться начнёт, — под красноречивым взглядом Ви девушка поднимает руки в примирительном жесте: — Ладно, ладно, не смотри на меня так! Сегодня на вечер только у Люсии ещё один тип. Ты не волнуйся, я тебя прикрою, если что.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Ви сдержанно.  
— Расскажешь потом, как всё прошло, — подмигивает Нико хитро.  
Ви лишь устало потирает переносицу, и всё же коротко кивает. Легче просто сделать, как она говорит. Иначе клещом прицепится так, что не отмахнёшься простым «нормально» или «хорошо».  
— Никогда раньше не видела тебя таким взволнованным, — подпирает Нико подбородок рукой, облокачиваясь о стойку ресепшна.  
— С чего ты взяла?  
— Ты наверное установил новый рекорд на нашей лестнице. Какая муха тебя укусила?  
Её вопрос, очевидно, не требует ответа: они оба прекрасно знают какая.  
— Всё нормально. Я пойду.  
— Ты всегда так говоришь, когда всё идёт наперекосяк! — бросает Нико ему в след.

  
      Вечерами в последнее время холодает заметно сильнее. Говорят, что в ближайшие пару дней Ред-Грейв накроет короткими морозными дождями. Первые тени надвигающейся непогоды уже видны в посеревших тучах, обычно лёгких и размазанных по небу небрежными мазками белизны. Ви не зря прихватил с собой пальто: сейчас оно отлично согревает его тощую, уязвимую к холодам и воспалениям, которые они вызывают, шкурку.  
Кофейня сравнительно небольшая, но тёплая: деревянные подпорки и потолок, стены с рисунками белых ветвистых деревьев, тут и там — декоративные полки со скворечниками и оригами в виде птиц. Симфония коричневого, оранжевого и белого. С потолка свисают эти лампы, которые, по словам Неро, любят «хипстерские» местечки. Через небольшое окно в потолке видно, как небесные краски сгущаются. Быстрее, чем хотелось бы.  
Впрочем, Неро с большим интересом наблюдает, как под стать его напряжению узоры на костяшках пальцев чернеют гуще. Для удобства Ви закатывает манжеты рубашки. Чернила, как вышедшие из берегов потоки реки, очертаниями капель, лепестков, языков пламени заполнили собой всё — они не напоминают что-то одно конкретное, а сразу несколько вещей одновременно. Только смутными бледными пятнами в этом чёрном потоке проглядывается цвет кожи.  
— Нравится? — Отвлекает его от разглядывания сюжетов голос Ви.  
— Да, — Неро отвечает мгновенно и честно. — Очень красиво.  
Подмёрзшие пальцы Ви греет о тёплый стакан, обхватив его руками. Тонкая дымка пара плетётся туманом над тёмной гладью озера-напитка.  
— Как там твоя мечта?  
Неро тут же вскидывает голову. Должно быть, сейчас он застал его врасплох.  
— Не поверишь, но отлично. Сперва, конечно, ни хрена не получалось, а потом как-то сложилось.  
— Расскажешь?  
Рассказ получается не из коротких. В глазах у Неро не просто огни, а настоящие фейерверки. Он обычно не любит смотреть в глаза во время разговора, но сейчас, рассказывая о том, что заставляет его сердце пылать, смотрит прямо и восторженно. И сразу напряжение спадает с плеч, а жесты становятся живее, активнее.  
 _«Тот, чьё лицо не излучает света, никогда не будет звездой»**_. Неро это, очевидно, не грозит.  
— Вообще я встретил Али случайно, на одном концерте. Мы как-то разговорились, ну, и она говорит, что им нужен в группу соло-гитарист. Ну, мы и решили попробовать, — лёгкий румянец появляется у Неро на щеках. — Вообще она так-то хотела меня склеить, но вышло что вышло.  
— То есть…  
— Мы друзья. Она, конечно, красивая, но просто не мой типаж.  
С неуёмным восторгом Неро вспоминает, как они подбирали в пиццерии название группе и остановились на «Devil Trigger», как писали свой первый успешный трек, как волновались все вместе перед своим первым (да и перед последующими тоже) концертом в «Нело Анжело». Сейчас к ним пришла хоть и достаточно локальная, но известность.  
Как-то незаметно разговор заходит про семью. Как то небо, лицо Неро заметно тускнеет.  
— Я для них всегда был занозой в заднице, ты ж знаешь, — усмехается он горько. — Мы с Кирие созваниваемся, иногда она даже приезжает. Кредо это, конечно, не нравится. Он говорит, что я «безответственный мальчишка». Знаешь, его можно понять. Все ведь хотели, чтобы я поступил в университет… А не свалил в другой город, никому ничего не сказав. Ещё и ради какой-то сомнительной мечты.  
Ви ничего не говорит: Неро терпеть не может, когда его жалеют.   
Сделав глоток чая, Неро с любопытством говорит:  
— Так ты где-то научился этому? Ну, как татуировки делать.  
— Вернее будет сказать у кого-то. Меня обучал… Один человек.  
— Наверное, он был мастером своего дела.  
— Он был хорошим мастером, но не хорошим человеком.  
В молчании шум кофейни обрушивается на плечи их градом звуков. Стук посуды. Чужие разговоры. Звон колокольчика входной двери. Люди в кофейню приходят и уходят. Свободные места занимают новые.  
— Как его звали? Впрочем, не говори, если не хочешь.  
Ви тихо шипит: сжал чашку так сильно, что она обожгла ему пальцы своим жаром. С секунды молчит, словно бы взвешивая все за и против.  
— Спасибо за твоё понимание, — выдаёт после минутных раздумий с полуулыбкой на губах. Кривой и лукавой.  
— Всегда пожалуйста. Только не смотри на меня такими грустными глазами, — уже заметно радостнее произносит Неро, поднимая кружку. — За встречу.  
— За встречу.  
Чашки звенят.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Эдгар Аллан По, «Ворон» (перевод К. Бальмонта)  
> ** Уильям Блэйк, «Бракосочетание Рая и Ада» (перевод Д. Смирнова-Садовского)


	5. Четвёртый: Альбом

      — Можно… я зайду?  
Жёлтый свет лампы в коридоре разрезает темноту лестничной площадки, густую и сырую. Витале стоит на пороге его квартиры, капли дождя стекают по его лицу, слипшимся волосам, плащу. Туфли, уверен Неро, тоже хлюпают. За его спиной, за маленьким окошком потемневшие улицы заливает белым от вспышки молнии. Дождь шумит, стучит по крышам, оконным рамам. В своей чёрной одежде Витале мог бы с лёгкостью смешаться с серыми стенами и всепоглощающими тенями многоэтажки. И как только дождь всю эту черноту с него не смыл?  
— Чёрт, тебя что, машина облила? — осматривает он гостя с ног до головы.  
— Забыл зонт на работе.  
Неро тяжело вздыхает. Некоторые вещи и вправду не меняются: как солнце всегда восходит на небосвод, пусть даже скрытое тучами, так и Витале всё такой же поэтично рассеянный. Наверняка, опять зачитался по дороге. Он открывает дверь настежь, сам отступает и широким жестом руки приглашает внутрь, как полагается щедрому и радушному хозяину. Пусть даже жилище у него съёмное.  
— Прошу.  
Узкий коридорчик завален всяким нужным (и не очень) хламом. На крючках висят куртки и пара плащей, всё в сине-чёрной гамме (кроме одного посеревшего плаща с золотыми нашивками, который, по словам Неро, «не пережил стирки»). На полках деревянного стеллажа свалена всевозможная обувь: кроссовки, сапоги, пара лакированных туфель ещё с выпускного.  
Да и то, он их снял перед выходом в зал и в туалете переобулся в кеды. Лицо Кредо надо было видеть.  
Почти под самым потолком — полка с кепками и солнцезащитными очками. Пара таких лежит и на небольшой тумбе, единственная роль которой заключается в том, чтобы в её ящиках хранились квитанции, рекламные листовки, словом, всё что с улицы приходило и дальше в дом не уходило. Ещё зачем-то посреди лета у стены стояла пара лыж. Так, просто чтобы всё выглядело недостаточно нормальным.  
Все вещи с ним явно уже не первый, а то и не второй или третий год. Маленькие дырки у Неро на штанинах заштопаны аккуратными ровными стежочками: работа Кирие.  
Витале аккуратно ставит трость в сторону, открывает первым делом рюкзак и вытаскивает как можно скорее его содержимое. Он облегчённо вздыхает, когда видит, что его блокноты и книга практически не пострадали. Только края страниц чуть пропитались влагой, но не настолько, чтобы задеть чернила.  
— Как тебя сюда вообще занесло? До Гранд-авеню сюда дохренище ехать.  
— Тебе коротко или подробно?  
— Как хочешь.  
— Ты скорее всего этого не помнишь, но «Хамелеон» всего в паре кварталов от твоего дома. Сегодня у нас рабочий день закончился пораньше, — Ви попутно развязывает шнурки туфель и сбрасывает их с ног. — Словом, мне просто захотелось увидеть тебя.  
От такого простого ответа у Неро на несколько секунд перехватывает дыхание. В чувство он приходит довольно быстро, когда гость снимает пальто. Ситуация оказалась даже хуже, чем он думал: промок до нитки не только плащ, но и почти вся его рубашка.  
— Только не говори, что ты сюда пешком пёрся.  
— Частично.  
Лицо Неро выражает всю его внутреннюю боль без слов.  
— Господи, Ви, ну нельзя же так! — в сердцах кричит Неро, ударяя рукой себя по лбу. Он сбивчиво пытается найти подходящие слова, но в конце концов выдаёт обречённо: — Ладно, хрен с ним. Пошли, найдём тебе сейчас что-то надеть.  
— Неро…  
— Что «Неро»? Ещё заболеешь, а мне потом перед Нико отчитываться.  
Вся квартирка у Неро похожа на коридор: комнатки небольшие, зато забиты под завязку мебелью, элементами декора и просто всякой (не)нужной мелочью. Ви послушно следует за ним, с лёгкой улыбкой наблюдает, как Неро бурчит раздражённо и приговаривает, что ему всё так же плевать на своё здоровье.  
— Я просто люблю дождь.  
Видно, что комната служит ему одновременно гостиной и спальней: на спинке стула кое-как повешена одежда, диван кое-как заправлен, но одеяло всё равно сползло с него на самый край. Одна из зеркальных дверей шкафа приоткрыта. Что внутри? Старый-добрый хаос. Ничего нового.  
— Дождь он любит, — бросает ему Неро вместе с полотенцем. — Я бы предложил фен, но он у Кирие. Не хочешь прогуляться до Фортуны и обратно?  
— Вынужден буду отказаться. Не хочу заставлять тебя ревновать.  
Ви видит в отражении, как ухмылка медленно сходит с его лица.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы она встретила достойного человека.  
— Поэтому гонишь всех её ухажёров в шею. Хороший подход.  
— Так было в школе, — тут же отвечает Неро резко, и добавляет уже чуть мягче: — Сейчас… Я не вмешиваюсь в её личную жизнь.  
Пока Неро копается в вещах, с верхушки вниз с глухим стуком что-то падает. Судя по болезненному «сука», прямиком ему на ногу.  
— Альбом с фотками, — подняв вещь, в голос рассуждает Неро. Сдувает с обложки тонкий слой пыли. — Похоже, Кирие опять его сюда положила после уборки. Хочешь…  
Он вдруг замолкает. Неро пытается не пялиться на грудь и торс Ви, покрытые новыми, ещё не виденными им рисунками, но получается у него это хреново.  
— Вау, — выдыхает Неро спустя почти минуту. — Это должно было быть пиздецки больно.  
В ответ на его слова на лице Ви появляется кривая ухмылка.  
— «Ко всему-то подлец-человек привыкает»*.

  
      Футболка оказывается Ви достаточно просторной, чтобы он мог в очередной раз ощутить, насколько его собственное тело тощее и непропорционально угловатое. Если людей и вправду создают из глины, его явно вылепил поклонник кубизма, не иначе. С волос капли ещё стекают, но уже меньше. От влаги и «встряски» они растрёпанные во все стороны торчат, а когда высохнут, точно будут виться так, что хрен расчешешь. Утро, предчувствует Ви, у него будет весёлым.  
Неро даёт ему свою одежду, Неро вешает его промокшие вещи в ванной (в это время года батареи, закономерно, не топят), Неро делает им обоим горячий, сладкий какао, и смотрит с таким искренним беспокойством, что Ви становится как-то стыдно за свою рассеянность. В квартире удивительно тепло. И сухо. И светло. «Как дома», — приходит Ви на ум.  
— Всё в порядке?  
Ви поднимает на Неро вопросительный взгляд из-под чёлки, застилающей ему часть лица. Неро делает глоток из своей чашки и добавляет:  
— Просто это как-то не похоже тебя. Я имею ввиду, делать такие вещи.  
— «Такие»? — с невозмутимым видом переспрашивает Ви.  
— Ну ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
Он лишь качает головой, и Неро начинает закипать. Разумеется, Ви всё понимает. Просто любит смотреть, с каким почти детским возмущением краснеют у Неро щёки.  
— Нихрена ты не изменился, — оставляет Неро кружку на импровизированный столик-табурет и скрещивает руки на груди. — Ну почему просто нельзя нормально ответить?  
— «Чем больше тайн вокруг вашей жизни, тем больший к ней интерес»*, — пожимает Ви плечами с всё тем же спокойствием.  
— Всё с тобой понятно, Шекспир.  
Сидят они на раздвижном диване, телевизора в комнате нет. Вместо него — компьютер с широким экраном, на котором для фона проигрываются музыкальные клипы. На столе картина, знакомая Ви не понаслышке: творческий беспорядок. Только вместо рисунков в большинстве своём листы с нотными партиями, в жестяных банках от каких-то консервов хранится канцелярия. Так намного удобнее, чем постоянно лезть в ящички.  
— Сам придумал? — указывает Ви на банки.  
Неро отвечает не сразу. С секунды он обидчиво поджимает губы. Ви уже было успевает подумать, что ему сейчас придётся (о ужас) объясняться, но Неро его от этой участи избавляет:  
— Не совсем. Мы с Нико по приколу решили поделать разную дичь из лайфхаков на ютубе. Ну, ты знаешь, она любит мастерить всякое. В итоге получилось это. Я их перекрасить хотел, но мне стало лень.  
— В эстетику твоей квартиры они и так вписываются прекрасно. Очень концептуально.  
— Знал, что ты оценишь.  
Оба смеются. Неро отставляет свою кружку на импровизированный табурет-столик, лениво потягивается и встаёт только затем, чтобы подобрать со стола альбом. Ви молчаливо наблюдает за тем, как он осматривает чуть обшарпанную зелёную обложку с замертво застывшими на ней ромашками. Иссушенный гербарий, приклеенный к ней, накрыт защитной плёнкой, чтобы время не смогло его испортить.

_«Never gonna give you up_   
_Never gonna let you down_   
_Never gonna run around and desert you»*_

      Ви закатывает глаза, узнав с первых аккордов ту самую назойливую песню Рика Эстли.  
— Ты. Это. Специально, — косится он в сторону друга.  
— Ага, — Неро усмехается гаденько, двигаясь в ритме музыки. — Навевает воспоминания, да?  
— Звучишь как старик, Неро, — задумчиво произносит Ви, — Впрочем, и выглядишь тоже.  
— Ауч. Вот сейчас было обидно.  
Ви подбирает альбом, открывает, и тот хрустит тихо на изгибе обложки, встречает запахом пожелтевших страниц и глянцевым отблеском снимков на свету. Он словно прикасается к чему-то личному, ему не предназначенному. Неро, кажется, не против. Он даже подсаживается и разглядывает снимки.  
— О, помнишь этот?

  
      _Стена дождя на улице образовалась настолько плотная, что её можно было бы всю ощупать, как шторы, и даже немного приоткрыть. Ви увидел это ещё в коридоре, когда из своего шкафчика собирал вещи. Внутри вместо фоток музыкальных групп — плакаты с картинами Босха. Они тут были чем-то вроде оберега, отлично отпугивающего любопытные взгляды от его вещей. По правде говоря, Ви и сам невольно вздрогнул, когда впервые увидел «Музыкальный ад»._  
 _— Да брось ты! Давай я тебя провожу._  
 _Голос Неро звучал удивительно громко в пустом и тёмном коридоре. Весь их класс, наверное, уже успел свалить, пока мисс Стендаль не вспомнила про то, что не дала им домашку. Если бы во всей школе вдруг не вырубился свет из-за какой-то там поломки, пришлось бы сидеть ещё два нуднейших урока физики. Ви никак ему не ответил, наматывал на шею шарф._  
 _— Нам всё равно в одну сторону._  
 _— Может, ещё и рюкзак понесёшь?_  
 _— Если надо — понесу, — ответил Неро со всей серьёзностью, на которую был способен. — Мне не сложно._  
 _Ви пораздумал с секунды, но в конце концов обернулся к нему и кивнул. Даже в той полутьме было видно, как улыбка стремительно появилась на его лице сверкающим созвездием на ночном небе. Улыбка, к слову, ужасно заразительная._  
 _Товарищ его всё мерял коридор шагами нетерпеливо. Ви закончил «упаковываться» спустя несколько минут, одни глаза только виднелись из-под шапки и шарфа — иначе опять подхватит воспаление и сляжет с температурой на неделю. Директор и без того как-то раз пожаловался, что у него слишком много пропусков._  
 _Последним остался футляр. Пальцы у Ви мерно задрожали в неуверенности. В конце концов он сделал глубокий вдох и потянулся к очкам и снял их, стараясь не оглянуться случайно на своё отражение в зеркале._  
 _Когда Неро совершал очередной оборот, в руки ему и вправду прилетел рюкзак. Он недовольно прокряхтел, явно ощутив его вес, и заглянул внутрь. Конечно же там была куча книг, что же ещё?_  
 _— Эй, я думал ты пошути- ЙОБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ!_  
 _За поворотом коридора послышались шаги, и оба они поторопились побыстрее закрыть замок на ящике Ви и свалить. Чёрт с ней с учительницей, вот если их словил бы Аркхам — про уйти из школы пораньше можно было бы забыть. На ходу Неро закинул рюкзак на плечи._  
 _Распахнув двери парадного входа, они оба вылетели по лестнице на улицу, прямиком в стену дождя._  
 _По тропе бежали, перескакивая через лужи, ещё какое-то время, пока школа не скрылась за многоэтажкой. Первым себе позволил замедлится Ви. Он протянул Неро зонт, но тот, кажется, не сразу даже это понял. Всё смотрел на Ви, то открывая рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, то просто молча пялился._  
 _— Всё так плохо?_  
 _Неро смущённо отвёл взгляд, открывая протянутый ему аксессуар. Ветер всё ещё противный, но под зонтом, по крайней мере, их обоих так ливнем обливать не будет. Потихоньку они отправились дальше._  
 _— Нет. Извини, я просто… Немного прихуел, — признался он уже чуть более спокойно, — Ты выглядишь хорошо, честно. Если бы эти ботанские очки не носил, уверен, за тобой бы девчонки толпами ходили!_  
 _— Ты преувеличиваешь._  
 _— Я серьёзно. Ладно, лучше скажи, нахрена тебе столько книг надо? Мы всё равно на половине уроков с распечатками сидим._  
 _— «Scientia potentia est», — изрёк Ви своим вкрадчивым тоном, которым он зачитывал стихи на уроках литературы. Краем глаза он заметил, как Неро ощутимо дёрнулся._  
 _— Чего?_  
 _— «Знание — сила». Латынь._

  
      _Плутали по улочкам до тех пор, пока буря не разгорелась настолько сильная, что зонт почти что вырвался у Неро из рук._  
 _Решение нарисовалось аккуратной пристройкой с черепичной синей крышей у одной из многоэтажек. Булочная на Ладженда стрит всегда встречала его теплом и выпечкой, каким бы дерьмовым не выдался день. Изнутри она выглядела чуть более просторно, чем снаружи, но всё ещё миниатюрно: всего пара столиков, стойка, за которой сидел хмурый мужчина в костюме, и прилавок с витринами, усеянными выпечкой. Что бы не случилось, она всегда встречала его неизменными запахами кофе и выпечки._  
 _Женщина за прилавком встретила их дружелюбной улыбкой._  
 _— Неро! Опять со школы сбежал пораньше, негодник?_  
 _— Тёть Падс, да не в жизнь! Нас со школы раньше отпустили. У них что-то перегорело и электричество вырубило, — затараторил Неро быстро-быстро, — Ви соврать не даст._  
 _На диванчик скинули вещи, сами сели за стулья. Неро поставил на стол стаканчики с какао и пакеты с выпечкой._  
 _— А это… — осторожно начал Ви._  
 _— Соседка. Приносит нам иногда булки, пока родители не видят. Кредо, правда, всё равно стукачит, — последнюю фразу Неро произнёс с лёгкой обидой в голосе._  
 _Неро всё поглядывал на Витале мельком, когда ел слойки с вишней, вовсе не замечая, как крошки всё больше оседали на одежде._  
 _Он просто никогда раньше не видел его… Таким. Лицо, вроде бы, тоже самое, но одновременно с этим оно выглядело иначе, и тени играли на нём иным образом, подчёркивая остроту скул, очертания челюсти, профиль. То была какая-то странная, необъяснимая магия._  
 _В нём тогда проснулось странное желание запечатлеть его именно таким. Слегка растрёпанным. Чуть скованным. И в то же время открытым. Только для него одного._  
 _Витале наблюдал молчаливо за тем, как ливень каплями выбивал свой загадочный ритм на крышах, навесах, асфальте искусным музыкантом-барабанщиком. На секунды хмурые морщинки на его лбу разгладились. Он показался Неро вдруг не просто спокойным, а по настоящему умиротворённым. Неро осторожно потянулся в рюкзак, так тихо, как только мог. Права на ошибку у него не было._  
 _Молния промелькнула за окном зловещим змеем в блестяще белой чешуе._  
 _Вспышка. Сраная вспышка, он забыл её выключить. И ещё тот звук, такой до одури громкий, который издала камера во время снимка. Неро никогда не был религиозным, но молился небесам, чтобы хоть частичку того мгновения сраная фотокамера успела словить. Витале часто-часто заморгал, обернулся к нему недоумённо._  
 _— Прости, прости, я не хотел!_  
 _— Бэйкер*, какого хрена?_  
 _— Оу. Я и не знал, что ты знаешь такие слова._  
 _Потёр переносицу его друг скорее инстинктивно, чем намеренно — он делал так каждый раз, когда не мог выразить всё своё негодование словами._  
 _— Откуда он вообще у тебя?_  
 _— Эм… Родители подогнали. Типа, «у тебя уже через год выпускной, пойди сделай себе фоток с друзьями, чтобы было что вспоминать». Вот я и подумал… Сделать снимок? — закончил Неро совсем неуверенно, и виноватая улыбка сама возникла на его лице._  
 _Она как-то прокатывала раньше с Кирие, иногда — с родителями, ещё реже — с учителями. К счастью, Ви был не в том настроении, чтобы докапывать его неудобными вопросами. Он больше был заинтересован осмотром фотокамеры в руках Неро._  
 _— Дашь взглянуть?_  
 _— Только обещай, что ничего не удалишь._  
 _— Так и быть, обещаю._  
 _Он поразглядывал в галерее немногочисленные снимки, осмотрел камеру с разных сторон и вдруг хмыкнул, протянув Неро его вещицу. По глазам было видно: что-то придумал. Вон как прищурился хитро._  
 _— «Было что вспоминать, говоришь»? — Витале придвинулся к нему чуть ближе и продолжил заметно тише: — Знаешь, есть у меня одна идея. Только она, возможно, немного рискованная._  
 _Неро бросил беглый взгляд на мисс Падс и ответил ему так же тихо:_  
 _— Выкладывай._  
 _Ви лишь молчаливо указал пальцем на самую высокую точку, которую только можно было увидеть в обзоре за окном: Собор Чёрного рыцаря. Небеса зарокотали, вспышка осветила его мраморные высоты. Неро бы не удивился, если бы сейчас на крыше Собора разгоралась битва дуэлянтов из какого-нибудь дамского романа или театральной постановки. Или открылся портал в Ад. Или случилось ещё что-то настолько же невероятное или ужасное._  
 _— Мне кажется, это очень хреновая идея._  
 _— Мне тоже._  
 _— Тогда чего мы ждём?_

  
      Снимок Собора на самом деле получился потрясающим: ливень резкими штрихами художника очерчивает его готические вышки, огромные витражные окна, арки. Он возвышается над Фортуной величественной тенью, внушающей в сердца приезжих благоговейный страх. Охватить, конечно, им удалось не всё здание, но самую красивую его часть точно.  
Сам Неро, смотря на кадр, всё не может понять, чего в нём сейчас больше: ностальгии или горечи.  
— Знаешь, залезть на ту аварийку действительно было хреновой идеей.  
Витале лишь пожимает плечами, допивает остывший какао и ставит со глухим стуком чашку на табуретку.  
— Зато было весело.  
— С каких это пор ты стал любителем острых ощущений? — с лёгкой усмешкой спрашивает Неро.  
Ответа на самом деле он не ждёт. Поэтому удивление в его взгляде — самое что ни на есть настоящее, когда Ви говорит ему, смотря прямо в глаза:  
— С тех пор, как познакомился с тобой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пояснения ниже в таком формате, потому что четыре звёздочки в одной маленькой реплике сильно мозолили мне глаз. Поэтому если таких сносок будет больше двух, они будут записываться в подобном формате. Вот. 
> 
> * 1 - «Преступление и наказание» Фёдор Михайлович Достоевский  
> 2 - кинофильм «Человек, который упал на Землю»  
> 3 - Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up (да, я зоепал постоянно лириксы из песен вставлять)  
> 4 - Так как фамилия семьи Кирие нигде не упоминается, я взяла уже фамилию фотомодели, чья внешность была использована как основа (?) для модельки Неро, Карло Бэйкера. На это есть сюжетные причины™.


	6. Пятый: Старое новое

      Последние дни лета за окном отцветают. Листья на деревьях медленно желтеют, и двор понемногу заливает палитрой рыжего, красного, солнечного. Когда Неро выходит во двор на утреннюю пробежку, их цвет напоминает ему о Кирие.  
 _Её голос по ту сторону провода был неизменно мелодичен и мягок. Не удивительно, что дети Кирие любят. И птицы. И животные._  
 _«Я надеюсь, он больше не курит?»_  
 _На секунды Неро совершенно выпал из разговора, который они вели последний час._  
 _— Ви? Он же никогда не курил._  
 _«Но… Ты разве сам не говорил…?» — слова были пропитаны тревожной дрожью, едва слышной. Кирие поспешила её сгладить: — «Извини. Возможно, я что-то напутала»._  
Неро возвращается к этим словам уже не впервые за последние несколько дней. В задумчивости он не замечает, как телефон трезвонит в рюкзаке, как проходит по пешеходному переходу на красный, как в него врезается прохожий и дальше бежит.  
Приходит в себя он уже когда стоит на пороге чужой квартиры. Слышит знакомое громкое карканье: Грифон.  
Дверь открывает ему Ви. Какой-то особенно сонный и шатающийся. Он опирается на трость, но всё равно выглядит так, словно вот-вот свалится с ног. Неро понимает всё без слов.

  
      Заболел Витале как никогда вовремя: за неделю до начала учёбы в университете. Неро, разумеется, сокрушается долго и подробно о том, как прекрасно сейчас было бы провести время на улице. На пикнике, например, с Нико и компанией.  
Но ради того, что он сейчас видит, этим можно вполне себе пожертвовать.  
Витале, в махровом чёрном халате, под плотным одеялом и пледом, осоловело смотрит на чашку. Размякшая долька лимона жёлтым пятном плавает на самой поверхности чая.  
— Ты в чай лимона добавил?  
У него белые ресницы, длинные, густые. Ви их не любит — говорит, у него веки с ними становятся похожими на крылья моли или что-то типа того. Ему больше нравится, когда они чёрные, аккуратно подкрашены водостойкой тушью. А ещё у Витале уже белеют понемногу корни волос. И брови. И немногочисленные родинки на плечах.  
— Просто вспомнил, что тебе так больше нравилось, — отводит взгляд Неро.  
На стене среди нескольких картин висит старый, затёртый в уголках плакат с этим сраным Босхом. Неро уже, конечно, так не вскакивает от перепуга, но от этого менее странно-пугающим он не становится.  
— Не думал, что ты помнишь такие… Мелочи, — слабая полуулыбка появляется у Витале на губах.  
Это странное «выгорание», спровоцированное использованием магии, задело даже его глаза. Без линз они почти полностью теряют свою зелёную яркость. Радужки покрываются сероватым, блеклым туманом, скрывающим глубокую зелень леса. Неро видит это сейчас всё чаще, когда смотрит на его лицо.  
Только каждый раз, когда он это делает, почему-то вглядывается до неприличного долго. Нет, скорее залипает. Как люди на красивый масляный портрет в галерее.  
— Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
Вот и сейчас залип.  
— Нет, нет. Просто непривычно видеть тебя таким, — Неро указывает на свои глаза. Тоже с белёсыми ресницами, но они у него такие с рождения.  
— Мне казалось, ты уже привык к этому за три месяца.  
Он тяжело вздыхает, отчаянно мечется взглядом от одной настенной картины к другой.  
— Ладно. На самом деле есть кое-что.  
Снова в нервозном мимолётном движении пальцы выстукивают ритм на деревянном декоре кровати. «Нет смысла спрашивать в лоб», — думает себе. Заставлять Ви отвечать на вопросы — то же самое, что пытаться словить ужа в воде.  
— Я боюсь, что буду мешать тебе, — озвучивает Неро первую отвлечённую мысль, что приходит ему на ум.  
В конце концов мало ли, вдруг Кирие действительно что-то напутала?  
— У тебя ведь учёба. Работа. Домашний зоопарк.  
Один из элементов этого «домашнего зоопарка» уже успел укусить его за палец громадным клювом. Тень, кажется, вообще ничего не волнует — лежит себе на подоконнике и греется на солнышке. Только поглядывает на них иногда своими выпученными красными глазами с тонкими ниточками чёрных зрачков.  
— Неро, — обращается Витале к нему тихо и сипло. — Люсие нужно уехать к бабушке. У неё обострилось заболевание.  
— Оу. Ей сейчас тяжело, наверное.  
— Да. Может, ты хотел бы… Жить со мной?  
— Типа вместе? Ты и я?  
— Да.  
Смотрит на него смеющимися глазами. Неро не знает, насколько глупо сейчас выглядит его лицо, и даже думать об этом не хочет. Он бы мог подумать, что это всё шутка, но Витале не шутит. Почти. Совсем немного.  
— Как это вообще связано?  
— Непосредственно, — вскидывает брови Ви удивлённо с немым вопросом: «разве это не очевидно?»  
— Не понимаю, — лишь раздосадовано качает головой Неро. — Ты же сам говорил, что я слишком шумный…  
— Послушай. — голос Ви вдруг звучит так глубоко и низко. — Мне нужен твой шум. И ты нужен.

  
      «Моя душа переполнена эмоциями. Моё сердце ликует от восторга», — припеваючи щебечет актриса по телевизору в какой-то очередной мелодраме. С утра пораньше людей в кафе от силы пара-тройка.  
— В общем, такие дела, — заканчивает свой рассказ Неро, в последнюю очередь собираясь смотреть сейчас собеседнице в глаза.  
— Это так романтично, — вздыхает Нико, шумно выпивая сок через трубочку.  
— Нико блять.  
— Да ладно тебе, крутыш, чего такой серьёзный? Ты если что не подумай, я не осуждаю.  
Звон колокольчика даёт знать о приходе нового посетителя. Нико поднимает голову и приветственно махает рукой.  
— Привет, молчунья!  
— Доброе утро, — Люсия кивает им обоим.  
Как Ви обычно ходит в чёрном, так и Люсию Неро видел чаще всего в белом. Есть, конечно, вкрапления серой водолазки и коричневых брюк, но белый присутствует всегда. Просто занимательная деталь.  
— Нико, если можно…  
— Всё, всё, уже ухожу. Жду тебя в фургоне.  
Люсия садится напротив них и кладёт на стол перед ним блокнот, с несколькими вкладышами и клейкими заметками, полными слов-закорючек.  
— Медикаменты. Когда, как и в каких количествах употреблять, — она поднимает взгляд на Неро и говорит ему: — Пожалуйста, проследи, чтобы он следовал всем указаниям.  
На протяжении следующего… Часа, наверное, Люсия спокойно зачитывает и повторяет всё, что прописано внутри. Объясняет, зачем нужно те или иные лекарства из списка. И какие последствия могут быть, если не придерживаться графика.  
Неро старается запомнить каждый клочок информации, делает записи в заметках телефона и переспрашивает особенно сложно выговариваемые названия препаратов.  
— На осмотр его обычно водит Триш. Если возникнут осложнения, звони ей, она поможет. Будет бурчать — не слушай. Он бывает очень капризным. Вроде бы всё.  
— Спасибо. Я обязательно прослежу за тем, чтобы Ви себя не угробил.  
В ответ Люсия благодарно улыбается ему, пусть всё так же спокойно и почти не выразительно. В этом они с Витале, пожалуй, похожи. Он собирается уже попрощаться и встать, но она говорит вдруг:  
— Подожди. Есть ещё кое-что.  
Неро послушно опускается обратно на стул.  
— Просто… Дай ему немного времени, хорошо? Если ты его друг, то должен знать, как ему трудно… Довериться.  
— Понимаю, — кивает серьёзно, — Ещё раз спасибо. Здоровья бабушке.  
— Спасибо.  
Нико уже ждёт его в фургоне, с открытой банкой энергетика. Диванчик и пол в задней части багажника-мастерской уставлены коробками с вещами. Алая королева аккуратно сложена в чехол на переднем сидении: лучше пусть он всю дорогу будет её держать, чем гадать, не повредилась ли часом его любимая гитара.  
По старой-доброй традиции Нико зажигает новую сигарету, прежде чем завести двигатель.  
— А друзья твои из группы уже в курсе?  
— Ну, я хотел им уже на репетиции сказать, — с неловкостью Неро тянется рукой к затылку.  
— Ммм. Понятно.  
Колымага издаёт свирепое рычание, как настоящий зверь, и срывается с места, не успевает Неро даже застегнуть ремень безопасности. Скорость Нико сбавляет дальше: рабочий день, пробок не сказать, что много, но на перекрёстках несколько найдётся.  
Когда они застревают на одной такой развязке, на телефон Нико вдруг приходит сообщение с характерным «бзб». Она вынимает его из сумки на поясе и пробегается взглядом по строкам. Печатает кое-как одной рукой, в другой сжимая её самую, любимую. Вернее, одну из пачки точно таких же тонких никотиновых свёртков, с дерьмовейшим в мире запахом.  
— Я бы осталась с вами позависать, но у меня тут намечается вечерком кое-что интересное.  
По довольной лыбе на её лице Неро уже знает, в чём дело.  
— Леди?  
— Ага.  
— Ты хоть сама её имя знаешь?  
— Да! — тут же выпаливает Нико совершенно уверенно. Неро смотрит на неё, мол, «не наебёшь», поэтому чуть погодя она добавляет: — Нет. Какая разница?  
Неро выглядывает в окно. Пробка едва ли сдвинулась с места. Ругань, пыль и шум дрели слышатся за тем забором, что окружает мост: ремонтные работы. Небо сегодня грязное. Сентябрьское.  
— Просто это странно как-то: встречаться с человеком и не знать его имени.  
Новый ответ приходит ей на телефон, но Нико не заглядывает. Лишь качает головой.  
— У неё есть на то свои причины.

  
      Странное это чувство: заезжать в комнату, где совсем недавно жил другой человек. Аромат женских духов, кажется Неро, всё ещё витает в воздухе.  
Комната вполне обычная. Синие стены, новенькая мебель (по крайней мере, она явно в лучшем состоянии, чем «раритетный декор» его прошлой квартиры), окно с видом на многоэтажки и дорогу. Может, чуть просторнее. Его собственное, личное пространство. В этой квартире есть и маленькая гостиная, и широкая светлая ванна, и кухня, в которой даже вместится небольшая компания. Тут всё как-то больше. На двоих.  
Разгрузить вещей осталось не так много, но Неро как-то уже лень разбираться с оставшимися коробками. Он и без того занимался этой рутиной практически целый день. Прерывался только на две вещи: еду и присмотр за Ви. Хорошо, что он хоть больше не упирается и позволяет немного позаботится о себе. К примеру, сделать горячий напиток.  
Когда Неро приоткрывает дверь, в уши ему тут же бьёт громогласное «Стоять! Бояться!». Не глядя, он уже знает, откуда весь шум да гам.  
Тень лежит у Ви на груди мягким миниатюрным клубочком. Она тоненькая, подтянутая. Телосложением больше напоминает не домашнюю кошку, а пантерку, заплутавшую в бетонных джунглях. Только посапывает тихо. Даже глазом не моргнёт.  
А ещё есть этот (сраный — думает про себя Неро, но не говорит, потому что это, в конце концов, птичка его друга) Грифон. Самый говорливый и противный ворон из тех, какого только знал этот мир. Да и то, Неро сначала принял его за попугая, настолько много он шумел на фоне во время их с Ви долгих разговоров по телефону.  
— А ну к стенке, руки вверх! В глаза смотреть! — гаркает он самый, сидит на изголовье кровати, распушив крылья.  
— Дракон и курица охраняют принцессу. Чудненько.  
Витале усмехается в ответ и присаживается на кровати. Ворон бесится, синеватые перья во все стороны летят, и успокаивается он только когда его чешут по загривку.  
У стен его комнаты мягкий фиолетовый оттенок, к ним прибиты полки с книгами и готическими украшениями, вроде того же черепа. Ви в шутку (или всерьёз, Неро не знает) называет его Йорик. Даже люстра здесь особая, изящная, чуть старомодная, с ветвистыми серебряными узорами и лампами-цветами, из которых льётся холодный белый свет.  
— Прости. Он насмотрелся боевиков, — Ви поглядывает на него сонно со своего уютного кокона из одеял. Голос его уже почти не хрипит. — Ты что-то хотел?  
— Просто хотел посмотреть, как ты тут. Можно?  
— Конечно.  
Неро заходит внутрь, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. От горячего пара напитка стёкла очков запотевают привычно, поэтому Ви их надевает на голову. Дома он их всё ещё носит, уже хотя бы не такие ужасно-ботанские (спасибо Триш). Витале выпивает всё за пару глотков. Ставит кружку на тумбу, рядом с лампой и странной глиняной статуэткой в виде… Голема? Пожалуй. Только стёклышко с всё тем же фиолетовым оттенком сверкает у этого существа вместо глаза.  
— Что это за…  
— Подарок Люсии, — прерывает Ви.  
— А, — Неро переводит на друга виноватый взгляд, — Извини.  
— Ничего.  
По телевизору крутят очередной ромком со специфическим британским юморком. Неро сидит на краю кровати и вздрагивает, когда слышит тихий хриплый смешок. И своё имя, почти шёпотом, едва слышно.  
— Спасибо.  
Сердце пропускает удар. Он впервые видит на лице Витале улыбку — такую, от которой едва заметные морщинки в уголках глаз появляются. Жар от напитка, видно, понемногу начинает расплываться по его телу. Взгляд Ви теряет ясность.  
Когда он засыпает, Неро выключает телевизор. Грифон больше не шумит. Тень привычно укладывается, но уже под боком, тихо, чтобы не разбудить.

  
      _Тело — сочная мякоть и совсем немного кожуры с костями. Руки вдавливают в неё свои грубые касания до гранатовых соков, сочащихся меж пальцев, по запястью и локтю. Под губами и зубами кости хрустнут звонко. Покроются трещинами._  
 _Адская геенна откроется из его тела, полная стенаний мучеников и рокота чудовищ._  
— …Ви! Витале!  
Ви всего трясёт от ночного холода и зябкого осадка, оставшегося в груди после кошмара. Дышит тяжело и обрывисто. Комнату залило ночными чернилами, стекающими по дивану, полкам шкафов, оконным рамам. Только мягкая синева виднеется на стенах. И в чужих глазах.  
— Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.  
Чувствует в темноте прикосновения шершавых пальцев на своих щеках. Тёплые и бережные. Ощущает, как футболка прилипла к телу от пота. Ви не может развидеть его выражения лица, но отчётливо слышит тревогу. Искреннюю. Настоящую.  
Вздох вырывается из широкой груди птицей, когда Ви зарывается лицом в чужие ключицы. В ней сердце бьётся живое, полное огня, так громко и ускорено, что его стук заглушает тихие звуки ночи: шелест деревьев, гудение холодильника, отзвуки музыки где-то у соседей сверху.  
— Это был только сон, — мягко шепчет Неро. — Я здесь. Всё хорошо.  
Дыхание Ви постепенно приходит в норму. В объятиях его уже не морозит так сильно.


	7. Шестой: «Анжело»

      «Я хочу рассказать тебе о своей тоске. Слушай внимательно».  
Листы страниц дневника умеют слушать прекрасно, не имея ушей. И самое главное — никому ничего не разболтают. В отличие от Нико. Она чудесная, энергичная, но очень болтливая. Ви всё ещё опасается делится с ней чем-либо важным. Особенно…  
Ветер листает их шаловливо, когда он задумывается о чём-то и прикипает взглядом к ветке дерева, в плащ из золотых листьев одетого. Он узнаёт в этом древе ангела. Зарисовывает на странице в виде смутной тени, делая случайные блики золота. Только на рисунке то уже не листья, а позолоченные перья крыльев. Без особого блеска, конечно. Под рукой оказались только карандаши.  
Самое паршивое скрывается на страницах прошедшего лета.  
Смешная выходит регрессия: от деловых коротких записей всё чаще перетекает всё в нечто рваное и лихорадочно разбросанное. Строки ходуном идут, с линий, начерченных специально для них, падают куда-нибудь, лишь бы не занять предписанное им место. Среди них мелькают выдержки из прочитанных книг. И портреты. Небрежные, аккуратные, почти расплывчатые. Раньше он рисовал изредка только своих знакомых и редких друзей, но сейчас…  
Он уже знает, что это — недобрый знак.  
Перед школой в клумбах всегда виделись нежные ростки распускающихся цветов. Отмирали одни — садили новые. Ви всегда смотрел на это с каким-то потаённым чувством отчаяния. Теперь оно почему-то ему вспомнилось. Вместе с цветами.  
Ви рисует вместо слов школьные клумбы из своих воспоминаний. И тут же зачёркивает. Зарисовывает красным маркером, случайно попавшимся под руку. Но линии лепестков всё равно кое-где выглядывают. Тень ангела смотрит на эту картину, — и, кажется, на него тоже, — скорбной чернотой скрывающихся где-то там глазных впадин, которые Ви не нарисовал, но додумал.  
Вырвать страницу не решается.  
Опускает голову на руки, ложится на стол. Карандаш катится тихо. Температуры и слабости в теле больше нет, но движения его по-прежнему такие смазанные, медленные, неповоротливые. Неро в последнее время всё чаще бросает на него беспокойные взгляды, но пока ничего не говорит. И слава богу.  
Ви приглядывается к страницам тетради. И только теперь понимает, что всё это время рисовал поверх конспекта. Сам виноват — не надо было разные тетради одна на другую накладывать. «Может быть я просто умираю? Пожалуй».  
С тех пор, как салон закрыли на период переезда, он всё чаще занимается учёбой. Казалось бы, неплохо. Но даже этот объём работы однажды заканчивается. И происходит это всегда не вовремя.  
В соседней комнате, к счастью, всегда шумно. Ви нравится вот так просто сидеть и вслушиваться тайком в бренчание гитары. Или электронику, гремящую в колонках. На худой конец, в разговоры ворона, когда он расположен к беседе больше, чем к разрушению интерьера. Комнаты Неро, конечно же. Там всегда хватает… Не барахла, но безусловно полезных вещей. Просто они редко оказываются на своих законных местах.  
— Ви, угомони свою птицу!  
Оба врываются в комнату без стука: Неро держит ворона в руках, Грифон всё силится прорваться клювом через плотную ткань кухонных перчаток. Видимо, ходить с покусанными руками Неро уже задолбало.  
— Лучше ворон в руках, чем журавль в небе? — утомлённо поднимает голову Ви. —Пожалуйста, не мучай бедную птицу.  
— Схуяли она бедная? Он блять мои ноты чуть не сожрал!  
— Я предупреждал, чтобы ты не забывал их на полу.  
— То есть, это я виноват.  
Ви лишь многозначительно пожимает плечами, мол, выводы делай сам, и отворачивается обратно к своим рисункам, торопливо пролистывая тетрадь на чистые страницы. За спиной у него раздаётся возмущённое короткое «кар». Грифон гордой походкой шаркает по полу и забирается на балкон, к наблюдающей за уличной шумихой Тенью.  
Нет ни дня покоя в этом доме. Даже за ужином где-то сверху слышатся отголоски очередной вечеринки: сосед-оторва устраивает их на регулярной основе. Мигалкам хранителей правопорядка во дворе никто уже не удивляется.  
Неро готовит им пасту с мясом и даже делает это по-своему виртуозно. Итоговое блюдо получается у него, конечно, не таким аккуратным и эстетичным, как у Кирие, зато вкусным.  
— Сильно волнуешься?  
— А? Ты о чём? — поднимает на него недоумённый взгляд Неро, с пятнами кетчупа на лице и футболке. Не умеет он есть аккуратно. Даже если старается.  
— О концерте, — спокойно уточняет Ви и наматывает на вилку макароны.  
Когда речь заходит о «Ночи дьявола», вид Неро всегда становится особенно напряжённым.  
— Само собой волнуюсь. Мы все в группе нервничаем. — Неро откидывается на спинку стула. — Это… Стрёмно немного, выступать перед таким количеством народу. Но я же мечтал об этом со школы, да?  
— Что-то ты звучишь не совсем уверенно.  
— Хех. Просто не могу поверить, что это всё действительно не сон.  
Улыбка у Неро вымученная и уставшая, но в глазах его всё равно плещутся искры неподдельного серебряного счастья. Как прекрасные снежинки в сувенирном шаре.  
— Может ты… Хотел бы прийти? Мне организаторы подогнали пару билетов. Правда, Нико выклянчила два, но один ещё остался.  
Надежда в этих глазах теплится почти детская. Краем губ Ви улыбается невольно.  
— Я приду. Обязательно.

  
      Выматывающие репетиции вовсе не мешают Неро пристально следить за тем, чтобы все разноцветные и разнообразные таблеточки-конфеточки были им вовремя выпиты. Только кошмары всё равно время от времени к нему возвращаются. И продолжают мучить наяву.  
На утро Ви страницу с цветами вырывает, сминает безвозвратно. Старается не вспоминать, какие руки у Неро тёплые и сильные. Какая лучезарная в последние дни у него улыбка. Насколько красивая у него спина, с рельефными мышцами, широкими плечами, и как всё в нём дышит этой цветущей мужественностью.  
Ви приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не выдернуть пару поседевших волосков с головы или не вжать руку посильнее в горячую кружку, до лёгких ожогов на подушечках пальцев. Поэтому он просто осторожно делает глоток. Приятно пахнет мятой.  
Забивать голову новым материалом к маячащей в далёких далях сессии даже приятно: Ви всегда был из тех, кто готовится к подобным вещам заранее, размеренно и тщательно. Неро он тоже пытался приучить к этому, но как-то не вышло. В его характере больше экспромт.  
— Ви, у тебя всё хорошо? — от полудрёмы его пробуждает касание руки, убирающей с его лба пряди.  
Они лежат на полу, переслушивая в очередной раз «Subhuman». Мягко говоря, не самая спокойная и размеренная музыка для отдыха, но если играет где-то на фоне и не на всю громкость — вполне сносно.  
— А должно быть плохо? — спрашивает Ви и смотрит не на него, а куда-то в потолок. Так проще сосредоточиться.  
— Ну, может тебе кажется, что мы в последнее время слишком мало говорим…  
— Вовсе нет. Мне с тобой хорошо просто быть.  
Ви отвечает абсолютно искренне. С Неро в принципе хочется быть честным. И чуть более открытым.  
— Просто ты какой-то… Особенно печальный.  
В горле пересыхает. Слова из него сочатся скрипом песков и старых дверей. Скорее всего, это просто обман его собственного восприятия.  
— «Он стремится нам помочь. Наши скорби гонит прочь, А пока их не прогонит, Он и сам от скорби стонет».*  
Когда Ви привычно хочет уйти, Неро перехватывает его руку. Так сильно, как если бы эта хватка должна была спасти Ви от неминуемого падения в бездну. В каком-то смысле…  
И моргнуть не успевает, не то что понять, как оказывается он опять в этих объятиях, сжимающих его почти до хруста в рёбрах. Так умеет только Неро. Вечно переполошённый, излишне беспокоящийся, сварливый Неро.  
— Чёрт, Ви, я же беспокоюсь о тебе!  
Впервые за всё это время на плечи Ви взваливается осознание того, как ему, на самом деле, сильно этого не хватало.  
— Прости.  
— Да не… Господи, Ви, какой же ты всё-таки безнадёжный, — Неро говорит это вовсе не всерьёз.  
Ветер воет удивительно громко, играя со скрипящими петлями.

  
      — Неро, пожалуйста, соберись.  
Он и вправду старается. Отдаётся динамике инструмента и общей композиции, которую все они создают. Сосредотачивается на переходах от одной струне к другой. 

_«Он стремится нам помочь._   
_Наши скорби гонит прочь,_   
_А пока их не прогонит,_   
_Он и сам от скорби стонет»._

«Что это, нахрен, должно значить?» Пальцы соскальзывают как-то ненароком, когда он случайно вспоминает про Ви. Мэтт в сердцах бросает палочки себе за спину.  
— Предлагаю перерыв, — впервые за всё это время Кэйси говорит что-то действительно вразумительное.  
Кола в стаканах шипит. Микроволновка пищит, Али вытаскивает тарелку с горячими сэндвичами, слипшимся из-за потёкшего сыра.  
— Давайте только не ссориться, мальчики, — хватает девушка самый верхний и нагревшийся из всех. — До генеральных ещё есть время.  
— Сколько? Неделя? — не унимается Мэтт.  
— Пять дней. — деловито поправляет Кэйси.  
— Ну охуенно. Нормально же всё получалось, а теперь как через жопу, — Мэтт скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит именно на Неро, так и хочет прожечь в нём дыру.  
— А ты не прихуел случайно? — тут же восклицает Неро гневно.  
Тот вскакивает и бьёт по столу со всей дури, орёт как не в себя, и Неро орёт, и все орут, один только Кэйси смотрит, как бы весь перекусон не потёк и на пол не свалился. Ну, и колу попивает, откинувшись на спинку стола, со своим привычно ничего не выражающим лицом. Попкорна только не хватает, для полноты картины.  
— Кэйс, да скажи ты им! — дёргает его за плечо Али в отчаянии.  
Лениво, но он встаёт. Одна кружка, вторая, разводит в стороны руки и выливает соперникам прямо на одежду и лица.  
— Какого хуя?! — кричат в один голос.  
— Угомонитесь оба, — со всей спокойной строгостью Кэйси продолжает: — Меня не ебёт, кто первый начал. Заткнулись и сели.  
— Хорошо, мамочка, — насмешливо выдаёт Неро. На шутку, впрочем, никто не реагирует.  
За стол все садятся с каменными лицами. Атмосфера понемногу охладевает. Мэтт ещё бросает на них обоих испепеляющие взгляды, и успокаивается хоть немного только когда Али приносит им полотенца.  
— Неро, если мы можем как-то помочь… — начинает Кэйси, сложив пальцы в замок.  
— Нет, — тут же обрывает Неро и добавляет уже спокойнее: — Я разберусь сам. Это личное.  
— Как знаешь. Мы на тебя надеемся.  
Остаток репетиции проходит уже чуть более гладко. Срывы случаются, только теперь уже не у него самого. Мэтт под угрозами быть облитым колой постарался не орать при каждом выбивании Али из нот: общая обстановка стресса не обошла даже её.  
— Дело в твоём друге, да? — спрашивает она уже наедине, когда они прогуливаются до станции станции метро.  
Али всегда замечает чуть больше, чем остальные. Неро кивает.  
— С Ви всегда было сложно. Но он мой друг, в конце концов.  
— Что ж, тогда удачи тебе. И не обращай на Мэтта внимания, он всегда у нас был вспыльчивым. Темперамент у него такой.  
Неро уже было спускается в переход, как на полпути оборачивается. Делает глубокий вздох и восклицает, с мальчишеским запалом:  
— Я не подведу!  
Али ему кивает с лёгкой улыбкой.  
— Знаю, Неро. Знаю.

  
      Концерт уже завтра. Последние репетиции в стенах клуба, к счастью, наконец-то прошли гладко: на все сто выложился каждый. Неро чувствует себя абсолютно вымотано и даже по-хорошему отвратительно.  
Шум метро и общая усталость после долгого рабочего дня вовсе не помогают ему успокоится. В нём всё ещё что-то горит и никак не перебесится. Страх, наверное, и волнительное предвкушение. От напряжения даже виски начинают гадко стучать. Когда всё это закончится, он минимум на неделю уйдёт в запой. Не алкогольный — сонный.  
Улицы уже тихие и тёмные, только кузнечики играют свои трели в кустах. На балконе четвёртого этажа он видит в свете окна Тень: почти слившаяся с ночной чернотой, она смотрит на него тоже своими горящими глазами и, моргнув, спрыгивает с деревянной коробочки, уходит в дом.  
Когда по бесконечной лестнице Неро наконец-то доползает до заветной двери и первым делом оставляет в коридоре гитару, кошка уже здесь, трётся о его ногу, даже позволяет почесать себя за ухом. Раньше Неро никогда не замечал за собой особой любви к кошкам. Но это мурчание определённо заставляет его улыбнуться. Следом он сбрасывает с плеч куртку. Вешает её как-нибудь. Бредёт на кухню, чтобы разогреть вчерашние (или позавчерашние, он как-то совсем потерял счёт времени) макароны.  
Погружённый в свои мысли, Неро не сразу замечает тихие шаги, и приходит в себя уже от ощущения холодных пальцев на своей груди. Ви никогда, кажется, не был к нему так близко, и Неро слышит, как дыхание чужое затаилось. Не знает, почему от ощущения близости тела Витале к его собственной спине сердце вдруг обрывается.  
— «Тот, чье лицо не излучает света, никогда не будет звездой», — голос у Ви такой удивительный: вроде бы одновременно успокаивает и заставляет нервы щекотливо вздрогнуть. — Сияй, Неро, как никогда не сиял.  
В глазах у Неро вдруг становится до странного сухо. Всё у них получится. Не может не получиться.

  
      Новенькое здание построено тут не так давно, в особой стилистике сплошного чёрного прямоугольника с зеркальной мозаикой и матовыми окнами, чтобы внутрь просто так зеваки не заглядывали. Ви подъезжает к клубу почти в полночь, как раз, когда Devil Trigger должны начать своё выступление. Людей, по сравнению с самым началом, поубавилось: «Анжело» даже показывали по телевизору, в репортаже посвящённом городским шествиям и тусовкам в честь Хеллоуина. У входа привычно собрались компании курящих. Отголоски музыки уже слышны даже здесь.  
Ви давно не надевал эту кожаную куртку. Сегодня — случай особенный. На поясе цепь, кольца на пальцах, клык на обхватившей шею верёвочке. Летние сандалии, правда, пришлось променять на сапоги. Осенний сезон в Ред-Грейве особенно дождливый.  
Зал «Анжело» — иное измерение, сотканное из чёрных силуэтов столов, сцены, барной стойки, и огней красных ламп на стенах. Люди извиваются в ритмичном танце под играющий металл. Одни в простых одеждах, другие — в маскарадных костюмах на любой вкус: остроконечные шляпы ведьм, острые рога демонов, перистые крылья ангелов. Светошоу безумными вспышками врезается в красно-чёрную картину белыми и синими всполохами прожекторов.  
Вот уж точно: Ночь Дьявола.  
Душный воздух полон ароматов кальяна. За ближайшим к нему столиком сидит женщина в глянцевом белом пиджаке, с ярким контрастом загорелой кожи и светлых волос. С её губ плетётся дымка, сизым туманом покрывающая верхушку коктейля. Ви узнаёт дракона, плывущего на её груди и ключицах. Сияние его хвоста виднеется сквозь бокал.  
— Присаживайся, Ви, не стесняйся, — кокетливо подмигивает ему из-под чёлки.  
Он осматривается неспешно вокруг. Все места с лучшим обзоров, разумеется, уже давно заняты большими и шумными компаниями. Кроме этого столика.  
— Тебе так жалко составить даме компанию?  
По крайней мере, от одного разговора земля под его ногами не разверзнется. Ви не видит ни одной причины отказывать и одну причину согласится. Поэтому садится так, чтобы между ними оставалась хотя бы небольшая дистанция. Обзор на сцену отсюда и вправду открывается отличный: прямо по центру, достаточно далеко, чтобы музыка так сильно не била грохотом по ушам. Ви как-то раз уже стоял у самых колонок на таком вот выступлении — ему хватило с головой.  
— Говорят, Вергилий наблюдает за всем, что происходит в зале. И за каждым, — добавляет проникновенно.  
— Да, слышал от одного… знакомого, — резко оговаривается Ви.  
— «Ночь Дьявола», к слову, идея его брата. — протягивает Глория ручку в сторону барных стоек, забитых битком парочками и пьяницами. — Видишь? В красном плаще, с неотёсанной щетиной.  
Данте. Вот уж о ком, а о нём наслышан каждый, кто хоть сколько-то связан с музыкой. Или с музыкантами. Он о чём-то болтает с барменом и поглядывает на сцену с плохо скрываемой, самодовольной ухмылкой.  
— Могу поспорить, ты уже видел у входа его «Кавалерию», Её речь медленная, почти гипнотическая, — Байк что надо. Такой мощный…  
Глория прогибается в спине змеёй, когда тянется за бутылкой. С соседних столиков присвистывают, но Ви даже не наблюдает за тем, как приоткрывается ещё больше её грудь в пиджаке.  
Его больше занимает наблюдение за тем, как постепенно свет тускнеет и остаётся только алыми огоньками у стен.  
— Будешь? — протягивает Глория ему чёрт возьми откуда взявшийся стакан.  
— Пожалуй, откажусь, — отзывается Ви сдержанно.  
— С такими, как ты всегда так сложно, — цокает языком разочарованно.  
— Хм. Это с какими же?  
— С художниками.  
Дымка по полу крадётся. Когда свет вспыхивает, из неё музыканты словно выплывают. Первые аккорды — по затихшей толпе проходится волна предвкушающего шума. Сотни взглядом сейчас устремлены на сцену.  
Первыми начинают гитаристы. За ними в проигрыш быстро подтягивается и барабанщик — начало драйвовое, задающее правильный настрой. Когда в песню наконец-то вплетается сильный женский вокал, мурашки бегут по коже. Все участники группы увлечены музыкой, отдаются ей во всю, как на тех репетициях в гараже, словно и нет здесь никакой толпы народу, жадно прикипевшей к каждому из них. Ви смотрит на всех, но на Неро — в особенности.  
Зал шумит и люди у самой сцены подпевают на припевах знакомых треков. Драйв музыкантов заразителен до того, что самому ему хочется вскочить и двигать всем телом в ритм музыке. За соседними столами кто-то орёт, кто-то танцует, кто-то просто молчаливо пьёт.  
Под самый конец очередной песни свет погас и всё снова погрузилось в темноту. Из черноты сначала вырисовывается пара крыльев голубым неоном. Ви узнаёт их, чуть ли не вскакивает от удивления. Неро играет финальный аккорд под взрывы пиротехники: прямо как в музыкальных фильмах или на крупных концертах.  
Клуб взрывается шумом и овациями.  
Всем составом они кричат зрителям «Спасибо!» в микрофон и без, Неро подбирает с пола свою куртку и делает картинный реверанс, прежде чем уйти за остальными за кулисами.  
На какое-то время Ви совершенно забывает обо всём и сидит ещё с несколько минут, как оглушённый.  
Глория внимательно рассматривает его татуировки своими смеющимися глазами везде, где только они открыты и может углядеть. Тянется к нему ближе, задирает рукав куртки. Довольно усмехается, когда замечает, как открывается ей целое панно мелких рисунков на его коже, да и то, лишь частично.  
— Хорошо же он в тебя вложился, — её голос звучит для Ви змеиным шипением.  
Ви вырывает руку из её мягкой хватки. Вскакивает из-за стола как ошпаренный.  
С её уст не прозвучало даже имени, но процесс уже запущен. Глория что-то бросает ему в спину (кажется «Было приятно тебя повидать!»), но он не вслушивается.  
Торопливые шаги в ритме бешеного пульса. Воздуха так мало. В толпе так тесно, он раньше и не замечал, какое здесь маленькое помещение. Чёрный смешивается в грязные пятна, только красные яркие всполохи в нём мигают яркостью.  
Позади него море из людей снова кого-то встречает выкриками и хлопками. Ви хочет оглянуться, посмотреть, что стряслось, но не может. Последние искорки красного тонут, наверное, так и задумано. А ещё у него почему-то ужасно гудит затылок.  
По щеке его вдруг бьют со всей дури и обливают чем-то: вроде водой, но это же ночной клуб, поэтому он до конца в этом не уверен. Голос женский знакомый звучит громко, но недостаточно разборчиво. Ви медленно открывает глаза. Лицо перед самым носом видится ему смутно.  
— Очнулся! — разбирает он наконец-то хотя бы одно слово. До него доходит потихоньку, что это Нико. — Твою ж мать, какого хрена ты сюда сунулся?  
— Что ты несёшь? — второй голос вызывает у Ви желание поскорее провалиться сквозь землю, прямо в адскую геенну, лишь бы сейчас не лежать тут и сейчас.  
— Тебе что, Люсия этого не говорила? У него всегда происходит подобное говно в таких местах.  
— Ты думаешь, я бы реально предложил, если бы знал?  
— Эй, Земля вызывает Ви, приём! Моргни, если одупляешь что я говорю.  
Ви моргает и вздыхает воздух жадно, как если бы секунды назад ему дыхание перекрыло водой. Ему откровенно плевать, кто и как сейчас на них смотрит. Душно, до ужаса душно. И слишком мало места в этом маленьком тесном здании.  
— Подняться сможешь? — кивает в ответ, и Нико качает головой. — Так, поможешь мне отвести его на свежий воздух. Прости, миЛеди, это мои друзья-идиоты.  
— Может, мне вызвать такси? — предлагает незнакомка, маячащая чуть менее выразительной фигурой рядом. Он может разобрать только её одежду.  
— Будет чудненько. С меня букет?  
— Коньяк.  
— Замётано.

  
      От шумной ночки пришлось отказаться: к счастью, коллеги по группе Неро достались понимающие. Он за это безмерно им благодарен. Пронесло же ещё, что сотрясение мозга у Ви не случилось.  
— Почему ты ничего не сказал? — говорит Неро, стиснув зубы.  
Сам не знает, от чего больше: злости или обиды. Витале, кажется, уже полегчало: он может спокойно теперь стоять на ногах, не навалившись на него полуобморочной куклой.  
— Для тебя это было важно, — спокойно отвечает ему Ви. — К тому же, мне хотелось увидеть, как вы играете. Отличное было выступление.  
— Тебе правда понравилось?  
— Правда.  
— Спасибо, — улыбается Неро смущённо. Вид его от этого становится чуть менее угрюмым.  
Заваливается вместе на диван в маленькой гостиной. С кухни он приносит и откупоривает бутылку вина. Витале купил её на той неделе в честь окончания переезда салона и их первого крупного концерта. Приберечь решили для последнего.  
Последний раз Неро вытаскивал эти бокалы… А хрен его знает когда. Даже на Рождество они с Нико пьют пиво. Их приходится отмыть от пыли. Честь разливать алкоголь по ним на себя берёт Ви. У него получается это ожидаемо изящно.  
— Такое случается очень редко. Я сам не ожидал, что так получится.  
— Да забей. Главное, что всё обошлось.  
Чокаются и делают по первому глотку. Неро осушает свой бокал без особых проблем, наслаждаясь вкусом. А вот Ви явно жмурится. Секунды проходят, как его взгляд становится чуть мутноватым.  
— Кто, кстати, была та женщина, с которой ты сидел?  
— Клиентка, — лицо у Неро стремительно алеет, и Ви договаривает: — Не моя. Уризена.  
— Уризена?  
— Мастера, у которого я обучался.  
Ви тут же наливает себе ещё и выпивает залпом. Видно, что ему понемногу становится жарко, поэтому он снимает с себя куртку. Взгляду Неро тут же предстаёт нечто удивительное.  
Впервые за время их сожительства Неро видит его в футболке. Не в халате с длинными рукавами, не в рубашке, не в водолазке.   
Чёрные сплошные узоры вдруг превратились в тонкие-тонкие завитки, из которых словно высушили большую часть цвета. С непривычки кожа на тех кистях кажется ему слишком бледной. Витале замечает его пристальный взгляд, но ничего не говорит. Лишь подставляет руки для большего обзора.  
На протянутых, открывшийся ему запястьях Неро видит шрамы. Все они маленькие, старые, выцветшие. Одинаково вытянутые, глубокие линии. Тянутся дальше, к самому локтю страной россыпью. Холодный свет люстры рисует на них причудливые тени засохших ручейков. А под ними — бирюзовая линия артерии, живой пульсирующей реки.  
Он осторожно спрашивает:  
— Тень?  
Витале мотает головой. Для кошачьих царапин их слишком много, и все они расположены слишком близко друг к другу. Не случайно. Неро не озвучивает в голос то, что и без того витает в воздухе. Тогда он делает жест, над которым особо не задумывается: проводит по ним, таким гладким, что кончиками пальцев даже не прощупаешь рельеф.  
— Эти шрамы не делают тебя хуже, — прислоняется к чужой ладони щекой.  
Руки Ви не отрывает. Его дыхание — обрывчатое, как в грудной клетке застрявшее и вырвавшееся против воли вздохом. Бледная зелень тех радужек особенно яркая в тёмных тенях и дорожках потёкшей туши.  
— Я не заслуживаю такого человека, как ты, — отводит Витале взгляд, всё лицо его вдруг становится особенно бледным и отрешённым.  
— Не дури. Всё ты заслуживаешь.  
— Ты просто слишком добр и терпелив ко мне. Это того не стоит.  
— Посмотри на меня, — голос Неро отзывается холодом по чужой коже. — Скажи мне это в лицо.  
Молчание — пытка, которая всё тянется и тянется бесконечно. Неро готов вырвать колотящееся сердце из своей груди голыми руками. Лишь бы не ныло. Лишь бы не болело.  
— Почему ты всё это делаешь?  
— Господи, Ви, что за бредовый вопрос. Просто потому что это ты! И всё. Разве этого недостаточно?  
У него от напряжения скоро глаза высушатся окончательно и затопит их, а Неро вовсе не хочется выглядеть тряпкой. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо ещё. Но у Витале особый талант его до такого состояния доводить.  
За окном грохотом проносится гроза и проскальзывает змеёй в серебряной чешуе молния.   
У Ви, кажется, всё тоже хреново. Он поворачивается к нему с глазами такими печальными, поджатыми губами и морщинками напряжения на лбу. Видно, ему тоже тяжело не сорваться. Неро хочется (Господи, как часто с этим человеком он ловит себя на этой мысли) заорать прямо сейчас, лишь бы он перестал так смотреть, и просто что-то сказал. Объяснил. Или убежал. Как всегда это делает.  
Вместо этого Витале придвигается к нему ближе. Заглядывает в самую душу, прежде чем закрыть глаза.  
На губах у него вдруг оказывается привкус соли и ощущение мягкости.

  
      Первой ясной мыслью в голове Ви становится желание повторить старый магический трюк, но мастер решает для себя стойко: он не совершит одну и ту же ошибку дважды. Лучше потеряет друга навсегда, чем позволит себе подвергнуть его риску снова. От вина его мутит. И горечи.  
Неро опешил. Не отталкивает, не бьёт, не кричит. Ви теряется окончательно, когда получает ответ. Короткий, ёмкий и приятный. В мгновении этом — целая вечность. Цветущая и невообразимая.  
Когда Неро отстраняется, он открывает глаза медленно, с трудом.  
— Если ты так хочешь съехать с темы — не получится, — старается Неро отшутится, но смешок вырывается из груди слишком нервозный, а дыхание — разгорячённое, тяжёлое и обрывчатое.  
Капли дождя падают одна за одной на подоконник.  
— Ты плачешь?  
— Кто, я? Нет, тупица, это ты плачешь.  
И оба сидят со слезами в горящих глазах. Ни разу не мужественно. Впрочем, пока никто не видит, им можно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Уильям Блэйк «О скорби ближнего» (перевод С.Я. Маршака)


	8. Седьмой: Горение

    _Огонь зажигалки вспыхнул где-то там, на крыше. Всё тело Неро вдруг обдало раскалённым жаром, точно в самом центре пожара. Яркость сигареты, окон, глаз мелькает иллюзорным мерцанием. Как бы… Не по-настоящему._  
До него с запозданием в несколько секунд доходит, что это воспоминание. Неро как бутылкой огрели: чувства притуплённые, реальность ощущается смутно. Плёнка в его голове полувыгоревшая продолжает показывать отдельные, рваные кадры.  
 _Шум клубной музыки доносился даже на улицу. Небо и тени такие плотно-чёрные — на дворе глухая ночь. Витале опёрся о перила. Даже в тусклом свете он заметил трещины, покрывающие его пальцы. Всё остальное скрывали темнота и тёмные ткани одежды._  
Неро неожиданно узнаёт на нём эту чёрную куртку. Ту самую, в которой Витале сегодня был на концерте.  
 _… Ви в его объятиях беспорядочно шептал в бреду вещи, которые Неро не мог понять. Его сердце забилось бешено. Из жара бросило в холод. Он пытался это скрыть, но всё его существо прошивает страх. Точно также, как Витале весь пропах табаком._  
 _У Ви ледяные пальцы. Неро почувствовал это отчётливо, когда они скользнули ему под куртку, где-то на уровне талии._  
 _— Я просто хотел, чтобы меня любили и оберегали, — произнёс голосом хриплым, сорвавшимся._  
 _Неро слышит эти слова как никогда отчётливо и явно. Слышит и, что главное, помнит._  
 _Во рту у него становится горько от дыма и странного привкуса. Ви был к нему так близко, что Неро смутно чувствовал запахи его кожи, заглушённые сигарным дымом. Холодные пальцы поползли змеёй к груди. Провели по шее. Остановились в волосах._  
 _Неро не мог думать ни о чём другом, кроме тревожной дрожи в своём теле. Вблизи не так увидел, как скорее почувствовал трещины на щеках. Стоило нажать на них сильнее — засочились бы смольной кровью._  
 _— Послушай, я…_  
 _«Правда хочу помочь». Последним звуком, который он услышал, стал звук…_  
Пальцы несколько раз щёлкают у него перед глазами. Неро содрогается от неожиданности. В голове всё гудит, пульсирует болью в висках. Шипит сквозь зубы «чёрт».  
Когда поднимает взгляд, видит, как Витале заглядывает ему в глаза серьёзно, с прищуром.  
— Что случилось?  
— Я видел что-то. Какие-то образы.  
— Опиши мне их. Пожалуйста.  
Неро рассказывает. Бегло и без особых подробностей, точно также, как видел это секунды назад. Глаза у него всё ещё горят иссушенными пустынями. Ви слушает его внимательно. Сперва изумлённо, затаив дыхание. Но когда это удивление сходит с его лица, в его взгляде остаётся только… Понимание.  
— Думаю, мне нужно объясниться, — ослабляет Витале хватку. — Просто… Выслушай меня. Хорошо?  
Когда он медленно отстраняется, под кожей у Неро крадутся полчища муравьёв. Не знает даже, от чего больше: его голоса или пропавшего тепла чужого тела.

  
      Красной опухолью эта помесь запахов, цветов и голосов возвращает его в тот вечер. Первым звучит мотив. Музыка в клубах никогда не впивалась ему в голову так сильно. Как в тот вечер.  
— Мы случайно пересеклись на улице в Фортуне. Ты узнал меня. Я узнал тебя.  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что мы встречались раньше? — глаза у Неро расширяются от удивления.  
Ви отвечает кивком. Копает дальше в сетке образов, обрывков и кошмаров. В эти самые секунды они словно… Оживают. Заново воскресают у него на глазах. Только ощущения куда более приглушённые.  
 _Боль в костях и мышцах. Кожа раскрывается трещинами, кровоточит и саднит. Он почти не чувствует этого: его сознание оглушено чем-то большим, чем алкоголь. Намного сильнее и громче его воющего тела оно: омерзение. К чернильным следам чужих рук на коже. Ви не помнит их так ясно, как раньше. Только смутным тошнотворным ощущением._  
— У меня были… Неприятности… В которые мне не хотелось тебя ввязывать.  
 _Силуэт Неро в толпе белокаменных улиц. Его кожа — бледный мрамор статуй собора. Глаза оживают, когда видят его. Горят осознанием и чем-то неведомым._  
— Но ты всё равно последовал за мной.  
 _Чувствует его взгляд перепуганный всюду: в людных залах «Клипота», тесном коридоре с красными неоновыми вывесками-указателями, чёрном ночном пространстве крыши. Небо перед ним вдруг распахнулось как никогда огромное. Созвездия проникают под его кожу. Сознание, искажённое бредом. Звуки обретают запах, слова сочатся смелыми цветами._  
— Я не видел тогда другого выхода.  
Плечи у Неро заметно напрягаются. И здесь, и там, в двух поперечных линиях, рисуемых памятью.  
— Что ты сделал? — произносит Неро шёпотом шипящим, почти пугающим.  
В обеих он смотрит на Ви неотрывно.  
— Заставил тебя забыть. Как видно, не всё.  
Молчание. Витале видит зарождающуюся ярость в каждом его мускуле. Неро метается взглядом всюду и в то же время сидит неподвижно.  
— Ну спасибо, что сам решил за меня, ввязываться мне в твои проблемы или нет, — выплёвывает яростно, совсем не подумав, первое что взбрело в голову. — С друзьями так не поступают.  
Он срывается со своего места, спешными шажками устремляется в свою комнату. Своё убежище от всех бед. На что Ви бросает ему в спину:  
— Сказал тот, кто сам трусливо сбежал, не обмолвившись и словом.  
Видит, как Неро замирает. Оборачивается к нему, не в силах что-либо ответить: видно по его раскрасневшемуся лицу — задыхается от возмущения. В конце концов он так ничего и не говорит, закрывает за собой дверь с оглушительным грохотом.  
Ви остаётся наедине со своими рваными мыслями и душит в себе крик.

  
      Ещё до того, как Неро успевает проснуться, Ви выскальзывает беззвучным призраком из квартиры. А птица он ранняя.  
Солнце осеннее бледное и холодное. День обещает быть долгим с самого начала: Али звонит ему и говорит, что встреча в пиццерии отменяется, а Мэтт ложится на обследование в больницу. Его нервозность уже переходит все пределы разумного и неразумного.  
Яичница скворчит и кусает руки маслом рьяно, когда Неро забывает накрыть её крышкой. Синоптики обещают грозы и ливни — особо не разгуляешься.  
Завтрак на тарелке остывает. Неро подолгу всматривается в зелень в белке, ковыряется вилкой в еде. Ни один кусочек в горло не просится. Обычно он съел бы всё это за пару минут, в спешке. Но сегодня голодный зверь внутри него не подаёт признаков жизни.  
«Что у него были за проблемы? Почему он не хотел, чтобы я ввязывался? Ви хотел, чтобы я что-то забыл… Но что?» Вопросы, много вопросов, и ответы на них могут скрываться где угодно. Словно этого мало, Неро никак не может избавиться от мысли о его губах. Привкусе вина, теплоты кожи, горячего дыхания… Даже сейчас, просто вспоминая, он словно опять пьянеет. Сердце знакомо отзывается в груди тяжёлым, щемящим гулом.  
Понимание приходит к нему слишком неожиданно и громогласно. Всё вдруг складывается в одно: хандра Ви, собственные непослушные пальцы на репетициях, почти болезненно быстрое сердцебиение от каждого объятия…  
— Ты была права, — говорит он Нико, когда они устраиваются днём на диване с холодным пивом и своими проблемами. — Я полный идиот.  
— И к чему такое чистосердечное признание? — не без иронии спрашивает подруга. — Хотя погоди. Давай, я попробую угадать.  
— Валяй.  
— До тебя наконец-то дошло, что твой «просто друг детства» втрескался в тебя по уши?  
Неро делает большой глоток пива из своей банки и кивает. Не глядя на неё, отвечает:  
— И это тоже.  
Нико хлопает ресницами, смотрит на него изумлённым взглядом и вдруг расплывается в широкой, радостной улыбке.  
— Ха, ге-ей.  
— Блять, Нико.  
— Тихо-тихо, не кипятись, горячий эстонский парень, — хлопает его Нико легонько по плечу. — Ладно, мемы в сторону — рассказывай, что там у вас уже стряслось.  
Неро от чего-то чувствует себя стеснительной школьницей, рассказывающей родителям о своём первом поцелуе с тем симпатичным мальчиком из их класса, и его это, разумеется, бесит. А Нико только подливает масла в огонь своей дурацкой лыбой.  
— Слушай, у нас смены пересекаются на неделе, — после короткой паузы заговаривает Нико, — могу словить его для тебя на перекуре.  
— Думаешь, он захочет со мной говорить? — отзывается Неро со скепсисом.  
Нико пожимает плечами.  
— Попытаться стоит. Нет, ну если ты хочешь и дальше сидеть и грызть себя — окей, как знаешь.  
— Ладно. Спасибо, — Неро вздыхает с заметным облегчением. — Так что там у тебя с Леди?  
Нико тяжело вздыхает и сползает по дивану почти на самый пол. Всю энергичность из неё как высосало хмелем.  
— Сложно всё с Леди. Правильно ты, Неро, делаешь, что с женщинами не связываешься.  
Неро понимает, что теперь ему предстоит играть диванного психолога, поэтому он устраивается на стуле поудобнее и готовится слушать.  
— Что на этот раз? — спрашивает сочувственно. Нико уже выслушивала не раз его пьяное нытьё, и он отплатит тем же.  
— Понимаешь, Неро, я материалистка и в любовь до гроба эту вашу не верю, — Нико осушает одним глотком всё оставшееся пиво и с громким стуком ставит банку на стол. — Мы с ней сошлись потому, что это нам обеим было выгодно. Но с ней… С ней я чувствую что-то странное. То, что мне не свойственно.  
Она поднимает на друга осоловелый взгляд, волосы у неё распущены, спадают на плечи беспорядочным каскадом по опущенным в беспомощности плечам. Всё в её виде говорит: «и что мне делать с этим говном?»  
— Я думаю, тебе нужно просто рассказать ей. Даже если она тебя отвергнет, так всё равно будет лучше.  
— Наверное, ты прав, — шумно вздыхает Нико, но не даёт слезам вырваться наружу. — Действительно, мне жрать этот кактус.  
Стена дождя снова виднеется за окном, поэтому ничего лучше, чем сыграть в Broforce, они не нашли. У Неро в школе никогда не было друзей, с которыми можно было бы погонять в видеоигры, зато насладится этим он может теперь. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы вместе съесть заказанную в интернете пиццу и посмотреть очередной марвеловский блокбастер.  
— Я позвоню тебе, если всё получится, окей? — говорит она после очередного обсуждения их планов.  
— Окей.

  
      Триш пахнет сигарным дымом: этот запах попадается Ви в последние дни слишком часто и явно. В отличие от Нико, она, по крайней мере, жуёт жвачку и не дымит во дворе университета. Затянутая в кожаные одежды, с красной помадой на губах и молочной кожей мягкой, она всегда притягивает к себе внимание.  
Ви заходит в ресторан, выискивая знакомое лицо среди посетителей. Когда он встречается с ней взглядом, не может подавить того радостного сияния, которое слишком читается в уголках его глаз мелкими морщинками и кривой линией на губах.  
 — Вижу, ты поменял имидж, — оглядывает Триш его изрядно побелевшую макушку, как выгорание всё больше распространяется дальше, к кончикам волос. С улыбкой тёплой произносит: — Тебе идёт.  
— Спасибо, — отвечает он сдержанно, но не без улыбки.  
В тихом ресторанчике приятное приглушённое освещение и много-много зелёного: салатовые стены, изумрудные стёкла вычурных люстр, мятные вкрапления мелькающих рубашек официантов в чёрных фартуках. Два просторных бежевых дивана и круглый столик из светлого дерева. Играет непринуждённая музыка. В аквариуме плавают сомы. О том, что это ресторан японской кухни, дают знать только чёрные рисунки иероглифов на стенах, соевый соус рядом с салфетницей и едва слышные мотивы сямисэна.  
Когда приносят суши, Ви рассматривает их без особого интереса. Разумеется, от внимания Триш это не утаивается. Краем глаза она это подмечает, но ничего не говорит.  
— Мне кажется… Кажется, что я влюбился, — в конце концов признаётся Ви.  
Триш поднимает на него заинтересованный взгляд. Вовсе не удивлённый.  
— А он в курсе?  
Ви невольно усмехается печально, вспоминая свою пьяную дурость. Поэтому он пить и не любит: легко теряет контроль над своим телом и помыслами.  
— Наверное. Это сложный вопрос.  
Съев очередной рол, Триш оставляет свою дощечку с едой чуть в сторону. Осанка у неё, в отличие от самого Ви, безупречная. Руки в замок на столе она складывает с каким-то удивительным строгим изяществом.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я поговорила с ним? — спрашивает женщина деловито.  
— Боюсь, он тебе не понравится.  
— Если он относится к тебе как к человеку, мне он уже нравится.  
С несколько секунд Ви молчит. Рассеянно вертит в руках учебные палочки. Отводит взгляд.  
— Неро очень хороший человек. Просто он бывает слишком… Вспыльчив.  
— Неро? О, это тот мальчик, который оставил тебя в Фортуне, — с каким-то неопределённым выражением произносит Триш. Ви слышит в её голосе скрытые за снисхождением ядовитые нотки.  
— Триш… Мама. Пожалуйста, не надо.  
Острые черты-линии её лица невольно смягчаются. Неизвестно от чего больше: проснувшегося сочувствия или того, как Ви произнёс это тихое «мама».  
— Будет лучше, если он услышит всё от меня, — договаривает Ви со спокойной серьёзностью.  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Триш осторожно.  
Он поднимает на неё полный решительности взгляд.  
— Да, — отвечает твёрдо и чётко.  
Триш лишь прикрывает глаза и утомлённо массирует переносицу. Тяжело вздыхает. Медленно открывает глаза. Сдержанно укладывает свои руки обратно на стол, точно как на работе в академии, только голос её звучит заметно мягче:  
— Я всё равно хотела бы поговорить с этим твоим молодым человеком лично. Мне так будет спокойнее.  
— Ну, пока что он не мой.  
— Это только вопрос времени. Только дурак может упустить такого красавца.  
— Мама, — выдаёт Ви смущённо потупив взгляд.  
— Что? Это правда. Ты красив, талантлив, зарабатываешь в своём молодом возрасте и хороший сын, — говорит она тоном таким будничным, словно рассуждает о погоде или городских новостях. И добавляет уже мягче: — Всё у тебя будет хорошо. Ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной обо всём.

  
      Рабочая смена близится к своему логическому завершению. Ви не знает, чего ожидал, когда согласился на просьбу Нико «просто задержаться на пять минуток в подсобке». Обычно она приводит его сюда чтобы посплетничать и покурить. Не сказать, что Ви мог рассказать что-то дельное, но слушать её всё-таки довольно… Забавно.  
— Мы так не договаривались!  
— Это экспромт, — слышится приглушённо её голос по ту сторону двери, — Всё, миритесь!  
Замок характерно щёлкает. Неро бьёт по двери, но это не даёт никакого результата. Скорее всего Нико просто ушла и взаправду оставила их здесь. Ви, судя по его невозмутимому виду, принимает это как должное.  
На самом деле он просто очень хорошо скрывает свою внутреннюю панику. Раз уж есть такая возможность — устало усаживается на холодный пол, чтобы нога у него снова не ныла от долгого стояния.  
— С такими друзьями и врагов не нужно, правда? — с лёгкой ухмылкой произносит Ви, на что получает обречённый кивок.  
В конце концов Неро опускается рядом с ним, облокачивается на какие-то коробки позади и не забывает помянуть Нико добрым словом. Раздражение в нём, впрочем, быстро перегорает в эмоции иные. Ви всегда было любопытно наблюдать, как этот процесс отображается в его мимике и движениях: из них медленно исчезает напряжение и сменяется неловкостью.  
— Слушай, я. Пожалуй. Погорячился, — произносит Неро рвано, явно делая над собой усилие. — Извини.  
Он чешет затылок и ждёт от него ответа. Ви тщательно обдумывал и проигрывал этот диалог в своей голове все эти дни, на перекурах с Нико и прогулках с питомцами. Разумеется, это никогда не помогало. И сейчас никакой уверенности не придаёт ему тоже.  
Молчать, впрочем, нельзя больше тоже. Бежать некуда. Кто знает, сколько Нико будет их здесь держать…  
— Мне не стоило этого делать, — Ви говорит это и чувствует, как всё внутри него содрогается. Он почти уверен, что Неро этого не замечает. Старается придать своему голосу спокойное звучание: — Это было импульсивное решение.  
— Подожди! — прерывает Неро его поспешно, — Да, это было неожиданно, но… Приятно.  
Ви смотрит на него с лёгким недоумением, но затем улыбается краем губ.  
— Кажется, мы с тобой подумали о разных вещах.  
И точно также быстро лицо Неро сменяет все тона красного, закипает смущением до самых кончиков ушей. Ви невольно думает о том, что это очень… Мило. В других обстоятельствах он бы позволил себе посмеяться. Но не сейчас.  
— Я неправильно выразился тогда. В моих планах не было… Изначально… Заставлять тебя забыть. То заклинание, — Ви щёлкает пальцами для наглядности, — не предназначалось тебе.  
— Тогда кому?  
Ви по привычке выдерживает паузу, собираясь с силами. Он бы с удовольствием продолжил уклонятся и отмалчиваться, но не получится. В маленьком пространстве подсобки вопросы Неро настигнут его в любом случае.  
— Были вещи, которые мне очень хотелось забыть.  
— Это как-то связано с Уризеном?  
Ви кивает. Тишина такая густая, что слышит собственное сердце и тихое дыхание. Где-то вдалеке раздаются шумы машинки: у Люсии тоже последний клиент. Есть надежда, что она заметит его исчезновение и поможет…  
— Есть такие раны, к которым мне не хотелось больше притрагиваться, — произносит Ви медленно и задумчиво, точно декламирует очередной стих. — Но если мы хотим дать жизнь новому, прошлое должно быть вырвано из земли и передано огню. Только так страждущий дух обретёт покой.  
Неро ничего не отвечает. Видно, обдумывает его слова. Хмурит брови и как-то неожиданно касается его пальцев, проводит мягко по костяшкам. Ви смотрит на свои руки и только сейчас осознаёт, что сжал их в кулаки.  
— Почему твоя кожа была в трещинах? — спрашивает Неро неожиданно.  
Под прикосновениями Неро он невольно ослабляет хватку.  
— Последствие плода. Его распространяли когда-то в «Клипоте» — том клубе, у которого мы пересеклись.  
— Плод? Что это?  
— Наркотик. Даёт большую силу, но разрушает тело за считаные дни. И вызывает сильную зависимость. — снова ком в горле, Ви собирает всю волю и с трудом произносит: — Уризен дал мне его.  
Облегчение наступает ненадолго.  
— Вот урод, — шипит сквозь зубы Неро. — Да из него всё дерьмо выбить мало будет!  
Ви разжимает пальцы и успокаивающе берёт его руки в свои. У него самого кожа холодная. Неро всегда тёплый, в любое время года. Контраст получается интересный.  
— Его зависимость уже сделала это за тебя. Как я слышал, плод окончательно высушил его, — говорит без особых эмоций, как простой факт.  
— Ещё хорошо отделался…  
Ладони у Неро становятся горячими, почти раскалёнными. Всё его тело, видно, отзывается на малейшую эмоцию. Настолько очевидно, что даже прекрасно.  
— Он был дьяволом во плоти: талантливым, харизматичным и в то же время устрашающим, — Ви смотрит на свои руки, оглядывает задумчиво узоры. — А это… Это был его подарок.  
— Ты… жалеешь об этом?  
— Нет. Я хотел их сделать, так или иначе, — Ви произносит совсем тихо: — Боль меня не пугала.  
Казалось бы, он уже должен был привыкнуть к неожиданным порывам Неро. Тем не менее, его крепкие объятия снова застают его врасплох. Это — лучшее утешение, которое только Ви мог себе представить. И он отдаётся этому раскалённому жару чужого тела полностью, блаженно закрывая глаза. Так тихо. Так спокойно.

  
      Чуть непривычно сейчас ехать с ним домой вот так вместе, без этого напряжения в воздухе. Вовсе нет надобности им тесниться в автобусе, народу, что удивительно, не так уж и много. Но Ви невольно хочется быть ближе.  
Ощущение плеча Неро рядом делает его каким-то особенно расслабленным. После рабочего дня его клонит в сон. Ви ничего не спрашивает — безмолвно устраивается у него на плече. Впадает в лёгкую дрёму.  
Шумы города наполняют его голову. Никогда ещё в его мыслях не было так тихо и пусто. Безусловно, это очень приятно.  
День за окном догорает чуть слышно.


	9. Восьмой: Искусство сдержанности

     — Не спишь? — спрашивает Неро, сдерживая зевок.  
Должно быть, Ви думает настолько громко, что даже он в конце концов этот шум услышал. Обречённо вздыхает. Сердце чужое просыпается и бьётся чуть чаще у самого его уха. Так забавно выдаёт чужое волнение. Неро в привычку спать без футболки, и Ви пользуется возможностью прочувствовать как никогда лучше тепло его кожи. Такое уютное.  
— «Жизнь — это сон», — отвечает Ви, не поднимает головы. — Никогда не думал, что это изречение будет мне так близко.  
Пальцы касаются его волос мягко, и Ви вовсе не против. Жмурит глаза. Глубокий вдох. Тело у Неро такое разгорячённое. На выдохе чужая широкая грудь вздымается ощутимо. Ви поднимает голову, чтобы разглядеть оттенки синего ночного света в его глазах. Белых волосах. Чуть побледневшей от бесконечно пасмурных дней коже.  
— Для меня это всё ещё… Странно, — произносит Ви как можно тише. Любой громкий звук в этой ночной тиши кажется чуждым. — Что ты рядом. Что я здесь. Что… Мы здесь.  
Неро отводит взгляд. Его рука прекращает поглаживать смольные волосы. Сосредоточенные морщинки поступают на его переносице резкими линиями-тенями.  
— Знаешь, тогда в салоне я не думал, что ты вообще захочешь говорить со мной, — заговаривает он спустя секунды, и смотрит куда-то в темноту. — Я не очень хорошо поступил с тобой.  
Неро вдруг заглядывает в его глаза, мягко проводит рукой от затылка к скуле и выдыхает тяжело, почти с всхлипом:  
— Совсем не хорошо.  
Ви тянется к нему неосознанно, в порыве. Хочет отозваться на его прикосновение. Разделить горечь усмешки. Поцелуй почти невесомый — лёгкое прикосновение к губам. Потому что так нужно.  
— Что же ты со мной делаешь, — отзывается Неро хрипло.  
Весь раскалённый, к какому участку кожи ни прикоснись — можно обжечься. Когда руки с силой притягивают Ви к себе за шею, он вздрагивает и замирает. В пылком поцелуе чужие губы вдавливаются в его собственные, но Ви почти не ощущает этого. Его охватывает вдруг оцепенение.  
Глаза Неро широко раскрываются от понимания. Он тут же отводит руку как ошпаренный. На шее — едва заметный отпечаток его хватки. Резкой и грубой.  
— Черт, прости, прости, я не хотел…  
Неро тянется к нему снова, но Ви, отпрянув, пятится почти к самому краю кровати, пока руки не натыкаются на пустоту. Весь оживает и дышит учащённо. В глазах странно щиплет. В горле застревает вой.  
На секунду ему кажется, что шершавые пальцы сжали его голень и вот-вот за неё дёрнут. Бросает беглый взгляд — ничего. Всё чисто. Туда магические чернила так и не добрались.  
Когда ломающая рёбра лихорадка отступает и он поднимает взгляд, Неро в комнате уже нет. Только остывающие следы прикосновений на шее и губах напоминают, что это ему не привиделось. Щёку обжигает влагой.

  
      Выходя с утра пораньше из квартиры, Неро надеется, что пробежка поможет ему прийти в себя. Захватывает с собой бутылку минералки и вперёд, трусцой по лестнице. Воздух в Ред-Грейве, разумеется, не самый чистый, но какой есть. Так или иначе, всегда можно свернуть за угол в парк.  
Картина искажённого испугом лица Ви непрестанно всплывает в его памяти. Он вспоминает, как губы его замерли, необычно холодные. Внутри пульсирует наростом мысль: «Я не должен был срываться, я не должен был срываться, я не должен был срываться».  
Но это так тяжело. Он был так близко, эти изящные пальцы на его груди, запахи волос, и кожи, и неожиданная мягкость губ, до дрожи… Всё становится чуть яснее, когда Неро понимает — никогда раньше он не был с другим человеком так близко. Да и не хотелось как-то. До вчерашнего дня.  
Усталость едва слышно нагоняет его на втором часу бега, когда он вдруг обнаруживает себя в окружении незнакомых многоэтажек. Они — явно не из его квартала. Он очень смутно узнаёт цветастые витрины магазинов и при этом отчётливо понимает, что зашёл на приличное расстояние от дома. Даже уютного сквера поблизости не видать.  
Автобус полнится пассажирами точно консервная банка — сардинами. Неро не прислушивается к разговорам двух бабуль рядом, его внимание не задерживается на стеклянных бизнес-центрах. Время для него вдруг становится таким стремительным, мир — расплывчатым.  
Как давно это началось? Когда он успел упустить тот момент, что самые лёгкие, невинные прикосновения Витале вдруг начали так сильно… Будоражить его?  
Сердце у Неро оказывается неожиданно тяжёлое, и горячее, он чувствует это так явно. Может приложить руку к своей груди и почувствовать, как оно отзывается тягучей болью. Ощущения Неро вдруг переполняют и ненадолго оглушают. Он выходит на одну остановку раньше и даже не сразу понимает это, настолько разум его от этого незнакомого, всеобъемлющего пьянеет.  
Но это чувство, когда он задумывается о нём, на самом деле вовсе не чуждое. Он испытывал его и раньше: в детском доме с Кирие; когда выиграл Алую королеву в споре и впервые взял её в руки; на школьных вкусных обедах с Витале за одним столом. Только оно всегда было чуть иным, носило иное значение и масштаб. Теперь же оно… Новое. Новое и вместе с тем старое.  
Когда Неро заходит в квартиру уже ближе к обеду, он слышит отголосок и узнаёт в нём поэзию. Чувствует отчётливо, как внутри него всё напряжённо сжалось.

_«Моя любовь — как жар, как лихорадка,_   
_Ничто меня уже не исцелит._   
_И горькие её лекарства — сладки,_   
_Лишь дразнят нездоровый аппетит»._

Голос доносится с кухни. Неро старается закрыть за собой входную дверь как можно тише, чтобы не отвлекать Витале от чтения. Он крадётся медленно к дивану. Слушает, как неспешно и выразительно Ви зачитывает строки стиха.

_«И разум-врач давно меня оставил,_   
_Мой бедный лекарь выбился из сил._   
_В лечении не соблюдал я правил_   
_И от любви рассудка не просил»._

Неро всегда удивлялся (и продолжает удивляться) тому, как правильно он умеет выбирать интонации, знает, где лучше перейти на шёпот или произнести громче, на подъёме. Сейчас его голос, скорее, полнится оттенками… Горечи.

_«Страдая так, в неистовстве любовном,_   
_Я стал на сумасшедшего похож._   
_Я обессилел, лаской утомлённый,_   
_Болезнь любви — для сердца острый нож»._

Каждое зачитанное им слово обретает особую выразительность, пусть не все из них он сейчас действительно воспринимает и осознаёт. У Неро никогда бы так не получилось — он в этом уверен. Для этого нужен определённый талант. Или огромная любовь к поэзии, которой у него нет. Последние строки Витале произносит низким, почти утробным шёпотом:

_«Тебя прокляв, хочу уйти я прочь._   
_Любовь твоя — от дьявола, как ночь».*_

Витале захлопывает книгу и Неро от этого звука чуть ли не подскакивает. Как читает стихи Ви, так не умеет никто. Он вводит не в дрёму, но зачарованное состояние. Или это просто то странное чувство выделывает с ним свои шутки. О ногу ему трётся нагло чёрная Тень — это она так встречает его по сложившейся традиции.

  
      Обед прошёл необычно тихо, под тихий стук дождичка за окном. Ближе к вечеру распогодилось окончательно, но солнце всё равно остаётся необычно бледным. Тонкая паутинка почти развеявшегося всё ещё держится в воздухе и путает в себе невнимательных прохожих. Красивые золотые ковры в парке давно превратились в болото, по которому лучше не ходить. Тень, разумеется, это совершенно не интересует. Неро до сих пор как-то удивляет тот факт, что она совсем не боится улицы, спокойно даёт надеть на себя поводок и неплохо ладит с соседским псом Цербером.   
Весь в чёрном, начиная от пальто и заканчивая шарфом, с сидящим на руке в перчатке из плотной кожи Грифоном Витале выглядит, пожалуй, очень готично. Он спокойно отпускает птицу гулять по полянкам, искать что-то в листве и высматривать на деревьях, пока они сидят на подсохшей лавке.  
— Не боишься, что улетит? — из любопытства спрашивает Неро.  
Ви косится на него с лёгким недоумением. Ворон прекращает копошится в ветках и заскакивает к ним на лавку. Смотрит так, словно прекрасно понимает, о чём они говорят. Учитывая его сообразительность, это было бы неудивительно.  
— У него сломано крыло. При всём желании, он не сможет, — Витале с нежностью чешет птице хохолок, и Грифон сам подставляется под ласку. — А даже если как-то и улетит… Маловероятно, что выживет в дикой местности.  
— Извини. Я как-то забыл об этом.  
— Это и не удивительно. Для своего состояния, он бросается на тебя очень резво, — с тихим смешком замечает Ви.  
— Это точно, — отвечает ему Неро, усмехаясь.  
И снова становится как-то неуютно тихо. Листья шелестят, Тень гоняет голубей, проходящие мимо люди говорят о чём-то своём. В книгах, кажется, такую тишину называют пропастью или стеной, возникшей между людьми.  
— Я надеюсь, ты не подумал, что мне противны твои прикосновения. Это вовсе не так. — словно в подтверждение своих слов, Витале осторожно касается его руки своей. — Просто эти вспышки ощущений… Смутных образов… Ещё не до конца исчезли.  
— Вспышки? — переспрашивает застигнутый врасплох неожиданным откровением Неро.  
— Да. Они что-то вроде… — Ви ненадолго замолкает, подбирая нужные слова, кивает сам себе и продолжает: — Фрагментов не до конца стёртых воспоминаний. Как та, которую ты видел, только менее детальные.  
Неро тяжело вздыхает и на него не смотрит. Отводит взгляд тяжёлый куда угодно. Останавливается на пальцах. Задумчиво, скорее чтобы успокоить себя, чем его, чуть сжимает чужую руку своей. Как можно мягче.  
— Я буду держать себя в руках. Обещаю.

  
      Песня группы Abba из магнитолы раздаётся на весь фургон, так чтобы вся улица подпевала вместе с Нико.

_«Happy New Year_   
_Happy New Year_   
_May we all have a vision now and then_   
_Of a world where every neighbor is a friend»*_

Пение, мягко говоря, никогда не было её коньком. Затыкать её нет смысла по той простой причине, что она просто бросит Неро раздражённое «Заткнись!» и сделает только громче. Стёкла дрожат, но держатся. Виды за окном, когда едешь на скоростях в транспорте, выглядят ещё унылее, чем обычно. Ред-Грейв в дождливый осенний сезон как никогда серый. Неро уже скучает по той уличной духоте асфальтовых дорожек, которая стояла в городе пол лета.  
— Уже через пару недель зима, — не отвлекаясь от дороги, замечает Нико. — Есть планы на Рождество? А хотя нет, нет, не отвечай. Я уже знаю.  
— Ты всё-таки научилась читать мысли?  
— Зачем? Твоё лицо прекрасно показывает все твои мыслишки, — улыбается она хитро и широко в ответ.  
Неро не находится с ответной колкостью и только густо краснеет, прячет лицо в руках со странным нечленораздельным звуком. Чувствует, как фургон вдруг останавливается. Нико паркует машину где-то между круглосуточным баром и аптекой. И чёрт его знает, куда им свернуть в первую очередь.  
— Эй. Всё хорошо? — спрашивает девушка обеспокоенно.  
— У меня раньше никогда такого не было.  
Выбор пал на бар. Просторный такой, уютненький, с полумраком, деревянными широкими столами, кирпичными стенами всех оттенков коричневого и этими лампочками, которые нависают чуть ниже чем стоило бы и поэтому Неро то и дело кажется, что он головой об одну такую стукнется. Их желтоватые отсветы мягко ложатся на кожу и искрятся в стеклянных стаканах, придавая пиву особый золотистый оттенок. Всё в местном интерьере навевает спокойствие, а может даже ностальгию для старожил этого городка.   
На стенах — старые фотографии Ред-Грейва: улицы, природа, люди. Из тех времён, когда он был меньше и тише. На одной из них он, кажется, замечает кого-то похожего на Данте: красная кожаная куртка, белая шевелюра, гитара. Только он там явно на десяток лет моложе и без этой дедовской щетины. Выступает на каком-то уличном фестивале. «Ну и странный же у него прикид...»   
Неро делает глубокий вдох, чтобы сфокусироваться на их разговоре. Он уже подзабыл, честно говоря, что говорил до этого.  
— Знаешь, это так… Голову сносит, — рассматривает пивную пену на самом дне стакана.  
— Пф, нашёл из-за чего париться, — Нико прерывается на очередную затяжку и выдыхает дымку: разумеется, она не могла не потащить его в зал для курящих. — Это естественная потребность человека, если ты не в курсе. А если серьёзно, то… Не хочешь быть искушённым — не суйся в сад. Если тебя это так беспокоит.  
— «Не хочешь быть искушённым — не суйся в сад». Вижу, Ви на тебя тоже повлиял?  
— Есть немного. А что с тобой будет, даже представить боюсь. Ещё начнёшь читать умные книжки!  
— Так… ты рассказала ей? — осторожно спрашивает Неро, чуть погодя.  
Нико смотрит на него недоумевающее. Впрочем, вскоре взгляд её тускнеет от приходящего понимания его слов.  
— Нет. Ещё не говорила, — поджимает губы, — Мне страшно. Ничего это ведь хуже, чем хоть что-то да?  
Понимая, что разговор предстоит тяжёлый, Неро уходит к стойке за пивом. Нико благодарно кивает ему. Делают ещё по большому глотку. В баре людей немного и кружки опускаются с каким-то особенно громким стуком. По телевизору затараторил ведущий новостей, совсем немного разбавляющий обстановку этой огромной пивной бочки, в которую скопились люди со своими проблемами.  
— У нас много общего. Например, дерьмовые отцы. Или там, любовь к пушкам. Мы как-то раз пошли в тир, и когда я увидела, как она держит ту винтовку… — устремляется Нико мечтательным взглядом куда-то далеко, смотря сквозь него. — Подумала: «такую женщину я больше не встречу». Понимаешь?  
— Воу, Нико, это точно ты? Может ты её клон?  
— Да иди ты в задницу, Бейкер.  
Неро не успевает договорить своё виноватое «извини», как Нико утыкается лицом ему в плечо. Без слёз, без воя, без всхлипа. Только бубнит в ткань куртки:  
— Просто помолчи, ладно?  
Он лишь молчаливо заключает её в свои широкие объятия, больше не задавая вопросов. Девушка шумно выдыхает, но сдерживается. Нико бесят плачущие люди. И она сама стенать тут тем более не будет.

  
      Ноябрьские ночи удивительно тихие и спокойные: выдирающих из тёплых снов криков из чужой комнаты не слышно уже давно. Неро подмечает за столом, что Ви выглядит уже заметно более отдохнувшим, чем раньше. Не так много усталости в его движениях осталось. Только лёгкая, утренняя сонливость.  
Ощущения ленивых объятий в постели Неро не хватает, но справиться с этой тоской легче, чем с порывами… Чего-то дьявольского, как сказала бы непременно его приёмная матушка. Звонок телефона отвлекает его от этих раздумий. Он узнаёт голос Али.  
Вскакивает Неро так, что чуть со стула не свалился, и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд тараторит «Труба зовёт, потом всё объясню». Переодевается быстро-быстро, что первое на глаза попалось. Носится по квартире смерчем, панически собирая всё необходимое. В коридоре он завязывает кроссовки, не с первой попытки, но с третьей, и уже собирается вылететь из квартиры, как вдруг останавливается резко.  
Оборачивается к провожающему его Ви. Опускает на пол гитару.  
— Подожди, — Неро делает глубокий вдох и спрашивает на одном дыхании: — Можно поцеловать тебя? На удачу.  
Витале смотрит обескуражено и даже не пытается скрыть удивления в своём голосе. Таким его увидеть можно не часто.  
— Тебе не нужно спрашивать разрешения для таких вещей.  
— Я просто не хочу, знаешь, переборщить. Как в тот раз, — объясняет Неро и говорит нетерпеливо: — Так можно?  
Ви отпускает из своих рук Тень, чтобы подойти к нему ближе. Если бы ещё не его осанка, он наверняка выглядел бы ещё выше. Разница, конечно, не настолько уж большая, но… Ощутимая.  
— Да. Да, конечно, — отвечает спокойно и мягко.  
Неро как-то неосознанно прижимает Ви к себе за талию с силой. Как только осознаёт это — спешит ослабить хватку с тихим «извини». Даже сквозь одежду Ви может ощутить, как тело чужое стремительно распаляется. Даже прикасаться не обязательно. Жаром обдаёт от одного только нахождение рядом с ним.  
— До чего же ты милый, — чувствует Ви жар его щёк под своими ладонями.  
От тягучего, непривычно долгого поцелуя Неро почти забывает своё имя, родину и вообще куда он так спешил.

  
      Раскалённая сковородка шипит под потоками холодной воды. Кэйси за столом рассматривает подгоревшую яичницу, заботливо раздавленную на мелкие кусочки паникующей Али.  
— Что ж, надеюсь, он не опоздает, — произносит монотонно и с неохотой берёт кусочек еды. Самый зажаренный. Оказывается не так уж и плохо. Только корка немного на зубах хрустит.  
Али бросает всю грязную посуду в раковину и усаживается напротив со своей тарелкой прожаристой пищи.  
— Мечтать не вредно, — выдаёт она с тихим смешком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Уильям Шекспир, Сонет 147 (перевод Э. Абрамова)  
> ** из песни Abba - Happy New Year


	10. Девятый: Важные встречи

     Темен-ни-Гру — высочайшая из тех зеркальных башен, что нависают на Ред-Грейвом. Впрочем, в первые заморозки она больше напоминает фигуру из мутноватого льда, каким он бывает на катках после полировки. Её верхушка утончается и скрывается в свинцовом облаке. Холодный отсвет ламп холла прорезается сквозь широкие двери с прозрачными стёклами. Такси высадило Моррисона и экстренно собранный состав «Devil Trigger» у парадного входа комплекса.  
Он краем глаза замечает, как музыканты задирают головы, разинув рты, и при всём желании никак не могут охватить всей величины этого величественного здания. В их глазах и лицах — неподдельное сияние мечтателей, наблюдающих, как их чаяния обретают форму и плоть.  
— Полюбовались, и хватит, — с усмешкой обращается Моррисон к компании своим прокуренным голосом. — Нас уже ждут.  
Музыканты следуют с ним сперва как-то боязно. Думают, наверное, что происходящее им видится или является просто чьей-то жестокой шуткой. Когда рубеж парадных дверей преодолён, их тревожное напряжение сменяется возбуждённым.  
Моррисон на секунду жалеет, что наблюдать за рождением новых звёзд ему уже давно вошло в привычку.

  
      Неро буквально задыхается от бега по лестницам и незатихающих фейверков внутри. Расфокусированный взгляд его блуждает, но ни за что конкретное не зацепляется. Он пытается пару раз развязать шнурки дрожащими пальцами. Когда это не удаётся ему с третьей попытки, бросает это гиблое дело. Ему нужно увидеть Ви. Очень, очень нужно.  
В гостиной необычно темно. Полумрак разрезают только последние солнечные лучи с улицы. Во дворе уже близятся сумерки. Тишина окатывает его с ног до головы отрезвляюще. Волнительная дрожь с каждой открытой дверью сменяется тревожной. В сиреневой комнате — незастелённая кровать и мирно спящая на ней Тень. Неро облегчённо вздыхает: если бы с Витале произошло что-то плохое, она бы уже буйствовала. Он не понимает, как это работает, но… Она такие вещи чувствует.  
Тогда где же он?  
В ответ Неро слышит только телефонный звонок. «Да я сегодня нарасхват», — думается ему невольно, когда он тянется за телефоном на столе. Номер Триш на экране заставляет тревогу в нём зашуметь с новой силой.

  
      Стены оббиты синим бархатом в узком коридорчике. Чёрные глянцевые ступени ведут вверх, к двери, тускло освещённой синими огнями. Она кажется Ви похожей на дорогу в иное измерение.  
Глория стоит у роскошного кожаного кресла директора «Анжело».  
«Вергилий». Идеальная осанка, строгий костюм, холодный взгляд. О нём в городе слышно много. И Ви никогда не думал, что ему придётся с этой почти полумифической фигурой встретится лицом к лицу. Вергилий осматривает его с ног до головы, точно приценивающийся к камню ювелир, и безмолвно кивает на кресло напротив.  
Весь его кабинет, замечает тем временем Ви, наполнен холодным светом белых ламп. Из мебели — лишь самое необходимое. При желании в этом помещении можно было бы поместить несколько рабочих офисов-каморок с ящичками, столами и компьютерами. Столы, диваны, даже люстры и сами стены выполнены в чёрно-синих тонах. Со вкусом и характерным для владельца этого помещения стилем.  
Только одно в этой идеальной геометрии форм и строгости цвета остаётся чуждым: фоторамка у ноутбука за столом. Свет настольной лампы отсвечивает стекло, как на допросе. Даже из любопытства Ви не может разглядеть стоящую в ней фотографию.  
— Ученик Уризена, значит? — своим холодным тоном Вергилий делает надрез в напряжённой тиши. Музыка в стенах кабинета слышится смутным эхом.  
Свет зала льётся приглушённо сквозь полупрозрачную чёрную тонировку стёкла панорамы. Тень оседает на взгляде исподлобья, рисуют острые, серьёзные черты, выведенные строгим очерком древнегреческого скульптора. Если льдистый оттенок глаз Неро видится светлым и каким-то даже тёплым, глаза Вергилия — строгий, классический мрамор. Синий пиджак с высоким воротником резко контрастирует с рубашкой. Безупречная укладка белых волос довершает деловой образ.  
— Был. До того, как он…  
— Начал распространять плод?  
На секунду на лице Ви читается удивление, но он быстро одёргивает себя.  
— Откуда вы знаете?  
— «Клипот» был моей собственностью, — вальяжно откидывается на спинку кресла Вергилий, не сводя со своего гостя взгляда. — Тот скандал с плодом привлёк к нему внимание Министерства.  
— К чему бы вы ни вели, я к этому не причастен.  
На губах Вергилия появляется лёгкая ухмылка, не предвещающая ничего хорошего.  
— Любопытно. До меня дошла иная информация.  
Ви не может найти в себе силы расслабиться. Всё его тело — туго натянутая струна. От того, как ногти впиваются в ладонь, боль доносится до сознания приглушённо.  
— Что бы вы ни слышали, это только слухи, — Ви заставляет себя заговорить, это слышно по его сорвавшемуся голосу. — Я знаю, что он делает с людьми. Не понаслышке.  
Взгляд Ви как-то сам собой перемещается от спокойного лица Вергилия к панорамному окну. Он больше не может смотреть на него спокойно. Этот образ человека, в чьих холодных глазах таится угроза, слишком сильно напоминает Ви о…  
 _В те минуты сам себе Ви казался самым могущественным человеком в мире. Сразу после Уризена, разумеется. До него ему ещё… Пожалуй, ближе, чем до Луны._  
 _Красный и синий играют на лице Уризена двумя сторонами медали. Его профиль никогда не выглядел раньше таким резным. Скульптор вложил в него лишь частицу своей души, это видно. Всё остальное заключил в мощные плечи. Высокую, величественную фигуру. В глаза._  
 _Глаза чудовищные, сверкающие янтарём. Как жёлтый на светофоре. «Остановить, пока не поздно, опасно!» Ноги у Ви уже подкашивались, и только чужие руки удержали его от падения._  
 _Сознание Ви вдруг начало проясняться, когда сухие губы вжались в трещину на его шее._  
—…Он говорит правду, — мягко подмечает Глория, — Мальчик вам не соврал.  
На это сладковатое «мальчик», слетевшее с её уст, Ви резко оборачивается. Глория ухмыляется как-то подозрительно понимающе, как если бы они оба разделяли одну тайну на двоих.  
— Это как-то касается Неро?  
Судя по прищуру Вергилия и тому, как он придвигается ближе к столу и складывает руки в замок в деловом жесте — касается.  
— Ничего личного. Я забочусь исключительно о репутации своего лейбла.  
— Темен-ни-Гру, — вновь подсказывает Глория, выскальзывая из-за тени Вергилия и направляясь к нему. — Сегодня молодая группа многообещающих музыкантов заключает контракт на сингл.  
Её тонкие руки ложатся на плечи Ви, и он с трудом заставляет себя не выскочить из кресла. Всего Ви передёргивает так, что не заметить невозможно.  
— Вергилий просто не желает давать журналистам лишний повод для сплетен, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжает свою мысль Глория, шепча почти у самого его уха.  
— Вы так печётесь о всех своих музыкантах?  
— По возможности, — спокойно отвечает Вергилий. Его плечи заметно напрягаются.  
— Опять разыгрываешь своё шоу, Верг?  
На незнакомый голос они оборачиваются все. Красный плащ выдаёт Данте очевиднее всего: складывается ощущение, что он носит его ещё с пелёнок. В полумраке кабинета он нащупывает выключатель. От яркого света Ви щурится болезненно. Да и Вергилий, как видно, тоже.  
— Отцовские чувства взыграли, да? — дефилирует Данте через весь кабинет и хлопает брата по плечу. — Ты бы его ещё к стулу привязал, для наглядности.  
— Что. Тебе. Нужно? — в голосе Вергилия слышится с трудом скрываемое раздражение.  
— Внизу сказали, ты тут кого-то допрашиваешь. — пожимает Данте плечами. — Знаешь, обычно с родителями не так знакомятся.  
Ви в эти секунды, когда Вергилий поднимает медленно вопросительный взгляд сперва на своего близнеца («а лица у них и вправду похожи»), затем на него самого, переполняет очень дурное предчувствие. Под шумок Глория снова укладывает свои ручки ему на плечи, уже сильнее, чтобы точно не сбежал.  
— А-а, ты ж не знаешь! — восклицает Данте оглушительно, весь он в принципе — ходячее воплощение шума, неминуемо привлекающее к себе внимание. Ви начинает понимать недовольного Вергилия всё больше.  
— Это… Многое объясняет, — сдержанно отзывается владелец «Анжело». — Глория, сопроводи его. Нам с братом нужно кое-что обсудить.  
— Передавай привет пацану, — машет ему рукой Данте на прощание, когда Ви с Глорией выходят из кабинета.  
«Что это было?» — только об этом и может думать Ви. Он не знает, сколько вот так стоит в состоянии ступора у входа ещё не такого многолюдного и громкого «Анжело», очухивается только от вибрации телефона. Сообщение от Триш.

  
      Этим летом Неро часто захаживал с друзьями в эту пиццерию, когда репетиции были менее выматывающими, а солнце садилось уже ближе к позднему вечеру. Сейчас даже шести нет, а Ред-Грейв погружается в туманную, холодную ночь. Скоро сезон дождей сменится первым снегом. Не то, что в портовом городе вроде Фортуны.  
На столе стоит горячая, сочная, только что принесённая пепперони. Аппетит к Неро возвращаться не спешит. Зато Триш, напротив, с удовольствием берёт себе несколько кусков и аккуратно режет их ножом с вилкой.  
— Племянник Данте, значит? — прерывает она молчание первой и съедает первый кусочек, на пробу.  
— Ви рассказал? — подпирает подбородок кулаком Неро.  
— Нет. Хочешь стать известным — готовься к сплетням, — уплетает ещё несколько кусков. — Ты разве не проголодался?  
Неро качает головой. Отпивает кофе из своей чашки. Мысли немного проясняются, пусть и не до конца.  
— Зачем ты хотела меня видеть?  
— У тебя наверняка остались определённые вопросы. Правда?  
— Возможно, — задумчиво отвечает Неро.  
— Тогда я дам тебе ответы на них, — облизывает пропитавшиеся соусом пальцы Триш. — Но сперва ответь на мои.  
Неро осушает свою чашку и смиренно кивает. Раз пришёл, нужно извлечь из этой встречи всё.  
— Хорошо, — отставляет Триш свою тарелку чуть в сторону. — Начнём с простого. Куришь? Пьёшь? Колешься?  
— Кто всерьёз ответил бы честно на такие вопросы?  
— Ответь, пожалуйста.  
— Нет, — выпаливает Неро тут же и замечает что-то странное. Словно его что-то… подталкивает отвечать. — Могу только после репетиций выпить. И с Нико.  
— Хорошо. Пойдём дальше, — довольно ухмыляется Триш. Она нагибается к нему ближе, почти через весь стол. И спрашивает тихо, почти шёпотом: — Почему ты сбежал из Фортуны?  
Неро хочет огрызнуться, но понимает, что не может. Понимание того, почему у этого кофе был такой странный привкус, приходит к нему слишком поздно. Он оглядывается вокруг. Люди продолжают заниматься своими делами, не обращая на них ни малейшего внимания.  
— Предки хотели, чтобы я стал юристом или вступил в их сраную секту, — Неро чувствует, как из него грубо и небрежно вытягивает слова эта незримая хватка. — Только Кирие меня понимала. Мы с ней дружим ещё с детства, она всегда была на моей стороне.  
— Ты говорил ей о своём плане побега?  
— Нет. Я никому об этом не говорил.  
— Почему?  
Он стискивает зубы. Не хочет пускать это откровение наружу. И в то же время осознаёт, что сопротивляться колдовству невозможно. Оно вырвет из него эти слова. Одно за другим.  
— Боялся. Что. Передумаю.  
— А были причины? — деловито интересуется Триш.  
Она достаёт телефон и что-то быстро печатает, постукивая ноготками. Быстро отправляет сообщение и снова переводит неприкрыто любопытный взгляд на него.  
— Ви всегда подначивал меня рискнуть.  
В голове у Неро вдруг ярко-ярко загорается вспышка озарения. То, что он давно не мог для себя понять, вдруг стало для него таким очевидным и простым.  
— Я хотел сказать ему, что мы можем махнуть вместе, — с широко раскрытыми глазами Неро смотрит не на Триш, но куда-то сквозь неё, в собственные воспоминания. — Вот почему я тогда оказался в «Клипоте»! Но он… Он оттолкнул меня.  
— И применил заклинание, — заканчивает за него Триш.  
По щелчку её пальцев (у магов, видимо, это какая-то распространённавя фишка) хватка отпускает Неро. Больше ничто не подталкивает его разбалтывать своё сокровенное, личное.  
— Разве сыворотку правды не выдают только копам?  
— У меня есть там свои связи. После того, что… Случилось с Витале.  
Когда Триш заговаривает о Ви, её взгляд обретает мягкость. Напряжение уходит с лица, плечей, осанки. Насмешливая ухмылка сходит с губ. Неро прекрасно понимает её чувства.  
— Так… Как так получилось, что он связался с кем-то вроде Уризена? — осторожно спрашивает Неро, беря кусок пиццы.  
      Триш не отвечает. Подбирает нужные слова — у них с Ви, наверное, это тоже общее. На телефон ей приходит сообщение. Бегло прочитав его, она тяжело вздыхает. Неро как-то не осмеливается спросить, в чём дело.  
— Иногда наши сердца и тела просто попадают не в те руки.

  
      _Триш привыкла пить в одиночестве. Чувствовать себя разбитой. Яркие огни и гипнотический эмбиент электроники никак делу не помогали. Мотив затягивал её всё глубже в виноградную воронку._

_Will you take me out tonight?_   
_Let's spend your money_   
_In the moonlight*_

_Всё, о чём могла она думать, так это о паршивом ощущении, приходящем к ней каждый вечер, но до конца так и не затыкающемся. Триш не могла дать ему чёткой характеристики. Распознавала его всегда по характерному ощущению тошноты. Не от выпивки, нет. Так было бы проще и лучше…_   
_Море людей медленно и размеренно волновалось на танцполе. Зал полнился духотой. Пахло удушливо-сладкими духами мимо проходящей незнакомки. Звуки, цвета, ощущения — всё приглушённое и плывущее. Триш смотрела на разные парочки, одиночек, пьянчуг. Взгляд её вдруг остановился на двух фигурах прежде, чем она успела понять это умом._   
_Will you take me out tonight?_   
_Don't bring me home_   
_Until the daylight_

_Первым ей бросился паренёк. Он заметно ниже своего спутника, более хрупкий, и куртка из чёрной матовой кожи выглядела на нём просторной, чуть великоватой. Его тёмные волосы были собраны в небрежный хвост. Триш не видела его лица, только со спины. И тем не менее, он казался ей очень знакомым, этот паренёк._   
_«Показалось, наверное», — говорила Триш сама себе. — «Не может он шляться в такое время, в таких местах, с такими людьми». Только собственные мысли от чего-то казались ей ни разу не убедительными._

_You don't have to be alone_   
_I know you're sad_   
_Sitting by your phone_

_А вот кого-то похожего на его спутника Триш припомнить не могла. Высокий мужчина казался ей взрослее его на несколько лет точно. Они оба в чёрных брюках, только у громилы, как обозвала его про себя Триш, рукава кожаной куртки закатаны, чтобы были видны необычно реалистичные татуировки глаз. Даже с её места заметить мощные руки, которыми незнакомец притянул юношу к себе, было не сложно. И на них, кажется, что-то шевелилось. Или она просто настолько напилась, что теперь ей начало мерещиться, как рисунки смотрят на неё и моргают._   
_Паренёк позволяет ему отвести себя вглубь толпы как-то слишком податливо. Он заметно качнулся, едва удерживаясь на ногах. Каждое движение его было наполнено вялостью почти сонной._

_Come on with me_   
_I'll take you around_   
_Come on with me_   
_I'll show you the way_

_Триш хотелось надеяться на то, что он просто перебрал. Всё нутро её в противовес этим мыслям сжалось сильнее. Духота зала в какой-то момент показалась ей особенно удушливой._

  
      — Я помню, каким он был. Весь в кровоточащих трещинах. Изнеможённым от боли и кошмаров.  
Триш скрещивает руки на груди, откинувшись на спинку стула. Ледяная корка спадает окончательно с её лица и обнажает поджатые губы, опушенный взгляд, побледневшую кожу. Выбившуюся из причёски прядь волос она не убирает, полностью погружённая в осколок прошлого.  
— Я больше не могла думать ни о чём, кроме него. Что ему нужна помощь и забота. Поддержка.  
По Неро видно: он пытается уложить в голове всё услышанное, тихо тарабанит пальцами по столу.  
— Не дай бог ты что-то сделаешь моему сыну… — голос Триш напоминает ему смутно низкое рычание волчицы.  
— Да я скорее сам себя прибью, — отвечает Неро тут же без колебаний.  
Когда он снова поднимает на неё взгляд, Триш выглядит вполне довольной его ответом. Чтобы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку, они уже вместе решают доесть оставшиеся куски пепперони. Здесь любят даже самую маленькую пиццу сделать громадной и мясистой.  
— Думаешь, у них что-то было? — как-то неожиданно для себя говорит Неро.  
— Не думаю. Знаю.  
— Но почему…  
— Он не рассказал тебе? — в ответ ей Неро кивает. — Если бы я знала. Наверное, ему больно об этом говорить. Или он боится, что оставшиеся воспоминания захлестнут его…  
Триш краем глаза смотрит куда-то в зал. Вернее — в окна, выходящие на улицу. В свете фонаря знакомая фигура останавливается, но не заходит. Когда он заглядывает в телефон, Триш приходит новое сообщение.  
— Приятно было поболтать, но тебя, похоже, уже ждут, — говорит она Неро с лёгкой улыбкой.  
Первый снег удивительно сливается с волосами Витале.

  
      Завалиться в объятия подушек и одеял после такого насыщенного дня — сущее удовольствие. Ви, кажется, совсем не против, что вообще-то он занял именно его кровать. Только Грифон верещит про «ни мозгов, ни манер». Неро, видно, устал настолько, что даже на это внимания не обращает.  
— И что дальше? — тактично интересуется Витале, снимая с себя пропахшую запахами «Анжело» футболку.  
— Ничего интересного, — пожимает плечами Неро. — Морисон обсуждал с ними контракт. Знаешь, я хотел сделать сюрприз, а тебя дома нет.  
— За мной приехали люди Вергилия.  
Сонливость у Неро как рукой снимает. Он подрывается тут же с чужих мягких подушек.  
— Он ничего тебе не сделал?  
Ви качает головой, закрывая дверцу шкафа. Он снова закутался в домашние штаны и кофту: мёрзнет круглый год, а зимой уж точно.  
— Мы просто поговорили. Кажется, он сильно о тебе печётся.  
— Скорее о своей конторе, — бросает раздражённо Неро. — Не знаю, совпадение это или нет, но со мной вдруг тоже захотела поговорить Триш. Устроила мне допрос с сывороткой правды.  
— Похоже, у наших родителей схожие методы. — с лёгкой усмешкой садится на край кровати Ви. — Так ты знаешь, что Вергилий…  
— Пф, конечно.  
— Тогда почему ничего не сказал?  
Закономерно Неро отводит взгляд. Рядом с ним укладывается Тень — она давно уже привыкла к новому соседству, и позволяет ему гладить себя по короткой шёрстке. Кошка издаёт низкое, едва слышное мурчание.  
— Он думает, что может купить меня всеми этими контрактами и сделками.  
— Ты отказался?  
— Нет. Меня это бесит, но… Я не мог так подвести их. Это наш шанс, шанс засветиться на всю Америку. Как я могу его у них отобрать? — Неро запоздало осознаёт, что перешёл на крик, и  договаривает уже тише: — Я ведь… И сам об этом мечтал. В конце концов. Только представлял себе это не так.  
Он не замечает, как Ви придвигается к нему ближе. Когда Неро убирает руку, Тень подставляется под его татуированные пальцы, довольно мурчит, когда ей чешут шею и за ухом. Ласки от Витале она принимает заметно охотнее, что не мудрено.  
— Кстати, раз уж такая пьянка… — Неро неуверенно поднимает на него взгляд. — Триш рассказала, ты мне тоже кое-что не договорил.  
Когда Ви прекращает гладить Тень, она тут же ускользает из его рук и соскакивает на пол. Птица, что приятно, больше не кричит. За окном уже окончательно стемнело. Из света включён только светильник на столе, создающий тёплый полумрак. Скоро Неро развесит по всему дому праздничные гирлянды и в квартире станет ещё уютнее.  
— «Не грех, коль нас волнуют страсти, Но худо быть у них во власти».**  
Ви любит брать его за руку, когда говорит о прошлом. Мастера это, кажется, умиротворяет. Неро чувствует лёгкую дрожь в его пальцах. Она навевает ему воспоминания о тех ночах, когда Ви вскакивал посреди ночи от кошмаров.  
— Тот Уризен, которого я знал, был мёртв уже давно. Возможно, он даже никогда и не существовал. И я только хотел видеть его таким, влюблённый дурак.  
— Ви… — тихо выдыхает Неро, ощущает, как дышать ему от волнения становится трудно.  
— Это больше не имеет значения, — в глазах Ви вспыхивает ранее невиданная им решительность. — После всего произошедшего я обрёл тебя снова. Вот что действительно важно.  
Неро с нежностью проводит по бледной щеке, мягко стирает с неё слезу большим пальцем. От этого жеста Ви рвано вздыхает. Ви прижимается к его лбу своим, прикрывает глаза. Неро чувствует холодные руки на своей шее, мягкие, бережные. И закравшийся в его волосы запах дыма.  
— В следующий раз скажу Нико, чтобы рядом с тобой не дымила, — шепчет Неро.  
— Можно подумать, она тебя послушает, — отзывается Ви с тихим смешком.  
— Куда она денется.

  
      В салоне пахнет газом, одеколоном Моррисона и совсем немного — сигаретами. Машина у него, конечно, хорошая, но втроём с Эдвардсами они втиснулись на задние сидения уже кое-как. В любом случае, тачка Моррисона выглядит приличнее, чем колымага Нико. Это и его триумф как агента группы тоже.  
      Ред-Грейв погрузился в ночную темноту настолько плотную, что все бизнес центры, вывески и клубы горят в ней ослепительными огнями. Всполохи цвета с особым блеском отражаются на снегу, покрывшем все крыши, фонари, дорожки. Лишь бы только в эту ночь Витале не простудился.  
Неро до сих пор с трудом верится, что они едут на презентацию собственного альбома. На переднем сидении Мэтт постоянно болтает о чём-то с Моррисоном — выглядит он уже заметно лучше. Али записала несколько сториз для родственников и подписчиков.  
Как-то неожиданно Кэйси дёргает его за рукав, явно желая привлечь к себе внимание. Неро оборачивается:  
— Что?  
— Ты меня, конечно, прости, Неро, но нам всем кое-что интересно, — по одному взгляду Кэйси уже можно понять: сейчас что-то будет.  
— Кэйс, ну не сейчас же, — тихо обращается к нему Али.  
— Потом у меня не будет 300 баксов, — отмахивается от неё Кэйси. — Этот Ви, он твой парень?  
Неро вовсе не обязательно даже отвечать: его стремительно меняющее свои тона лицо, сперва бледное, затем горящее румянцем, отлично отображает все его эмоции. Он смотрит с широко раскрытыми глазами с секунды, затем отводит взгляд в окно. Даже Мэтт впереди как-то примолк.  
Машина останавливается на перекрёстке, когда светофор сменяется красным. Немая сцена.  
— И что с того, если да? — выпаливает Неро и чувствует, как с каждой секундой ему становится всё теснее и неуютнее в этом салоне.  
— Мэтт, с тебя 300 баксов.  
— Это ещё ничего не доказывает! — отчаянно восклицает Мэтт, явно не желающий расставаться с деньгами.  
— Не знала, что ты всех своих друзей называешь парнями, — подначивает его Али.  
— Прости, Мэтт, но ты не в моём вкусе, — подхватывает Кэйси.  
— Да идите вы, — тяжело вздыхает Мэтт и достаёт из кошелька купюры: две сотни Эдвардсам и одну (неожиданно) Моррисону.  
Мятую банкноту Моррисон кладёт себе в карман пиджака. Красный свет наконец-то сменяется зелёным, и они снова продолжают свой маршрут.  
— И давно вы поспорили…?  
— Где-то в сентябре, — отвечает за всех Али. — Когда мы начали готовиться к «Ночи Дьявола». Кстати, ты пригласил его?  
— Куда?  
— На презентацию, дурашка.  
— А. Да.  
— Ну заодно и познакомимся. Ты что, Неро, так нас стесняешься?  
— Нет, просто… Всё было сложно. Ради всего святого, прошу, не делайте ничего тупого.  
— Да когда это мы делали что-то тупое? Мы самые серьёзные люди в Ред-Грейве.  
Даже Моррисон за рулём хрипло смеётся. Неро хочется верить, что этот вечер пройдёт не так уж и плохо. По крайней мере, запомнится точно.

  
      Никто из них, кажется, не ожидал такого притока гостей, тем более в такой холодный вечер четверга. Неро пришлось напялить на себя этот костюм, больше похожий на эксцентричный, синий, с нашивками и шипами на наплечниках, но всё ещё футляр. И видно, он не один этим недоволен. Мэтт со своей чёрной бородкой и зализанными назад волосами точно недовольный кот, на которого напялили новенькую жилетку с майкой и узкими брюками. Всё блестит матовым глянцем. Пэтти, все эти костюмы им организовавшая, явно отхватила бы от него трёхэтажный мат, если бы не была такой молодой и хорошенькой. Вон, она стоит в зале, полная гордости за свою работу. От её улыбки, Мэтт, кажется, даже как-то поутих и повеселел. Или это просто пунш на него так подействовал.  
Эдвардсы, как основатели группы, привлекают к себе наибольшее внимание. В частности потому, что на вопросы о своих отношениях только загадочно улыбаются. Неро уже слышит в зале шепотки: кто они? Друзья? Супруги? Родственники?  
Кэйси выглядит спокойным во всём, и эта его аура спокойствия и уверенности заставляет его пиджак на голое тело выглядеть не тупо, но стильно. Из всех костюмов ему достались самые обычные брюки, без цепочек и прочего декора.  
Прекрасные тёмные кудри Али спадают на оголённые плечи. На ней Пэтти оторвалась по полной: эффектная девушка в кожаном платье с ремешками и вызывающим шипастым чокером на шее буквально купается во вспышках фотоаппаратов. Браслеты подчёркивают тонкие запястья. Небольшой каблук всё же делает её визуально выше.  
А Неро всё так же не может поверить, что это всё не сон. Когда они играют свой хит, когда дают всей группой первое интервью, когда их фотографируют множество раз. Он приходит в себя хоть немного, когда толпа рассасывается и остаются только самые близкие. Несколько фотографов остаются, но скорее для внутреннего отчёта.  
Первым делом, когда Ви выходит из тени своего уютного уголка в зале, Неро обнимает его крепко и радостно. Ему плевать на вспышку, на шёпоты, на всё. Всем не угодишь. А такие ночи, как сегодняшняя, выдаются только раз в жизни.  
— Неро, мне дышать нечем, — с тихим смешком отзывается Ви в его руках.  
— А, прости, всё-всё, отпускаю, — бегло отвечает Неро и разжимает свои медвежьи объятия. — Знакомьтесь, это Ви, можете его благодарить за эту охуенную татуировку.  
— Да ты удобно устроился, — не удерживается от комментария Кэйси. — Очень приятно. Я Кэйси, эта горячая штучка — Али, ну, а этот — Мэтт.  
— Долго же Неро прятал тебя от нас, — хлопает Али по плечу нового знакомого. — Отличная работа.

  
      В опустевшем и заметно притихшем клубе за одним столом собирается большинство оставшихся, чтобы продолжить пирушку. К ним присоединяется даже Моррисон, рассказывающий под пивко истории из своей рабочей практики, и молоденькая Пэтти, которую вместе с Ви уже разносит с первого же бокала алкоголя, на почве чего они начинают тоже что-то бурно обсуждать про современную индустрию моды. То и дело слышатся смешки, тосты, радостные выкрики.  
Вергилий присоединиться к празднованию не спешит. Он сдержанно наблюдает за происходящим за барной стойкой, где во всю хозяйничает Данте. Каким-то образом он умудрился найти в одном из морозильников клубничное мороженое и уже выкладывает его первой попавшейся ложкой в коктейльный стакан.  
— Мне этого не понять, — негромко произносит Вергилий, делая глоток виски со льдом.  
— Так и не надо, — глухо доносится Данте из-за стойки. Выныривает он уже с бутылочкой холодного тёмного лагера. — Пошли.  
— Куда?  
— К молодёжи, узнаешь хоть как люди живут. Или хочешь тут всю ночь киснуть?  
Вергилий недовольно цокает языком. И неожиданно для брата поднимается со своего места, со стаканом и недопитым виски.  
Будь что будет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * строки из трека Black Light Smoke - Take Me Out (Cabaret Nocturne Remix)  
> ** цитата Уильяма Блейка


	11. Десятый: Дома

      Стол ломится от яств, полон сочных запахов, но главной гордостью Вергилия по-прежнему остаётся индейка: она стоит в самом центре, в самой широкой тарелке с позолоченными терньями.  
— Не думал, что кто-то вроде тебя умеет готовить, — не упускает шанса съязвить Неро.  
— Это ты ещё не видел как он йогой занимается, — с характерным шипением открывает Данте банку пивчанского: день благодарения днём благодарения, а пиво по расписанию.  
Мысленно Вергилий просит небеса, если на них и вправду кто-то есть, дать ему терпения чтобы выдержать в этот вечер все остроумные ремарки брата и не врезать ему. Опять. Так уж повелось у них с детства.  
Портрет старика Спарды на стене ободряюще улыбается ему в своей сдержанной манере. Вопреки преклонному возрасту он сохранился до удивительного хорошо. Или просто фотограф постарался. Вергилий уже смутно помнил, каким он был при жизни.  
— Есть желающие начать? — возводит Вергилий руки вместе словно для молитвы.  
Данте отставляет жестяную баночку в сторону и делает то же самое, но без такого же спокойствия и… Серьёзности, что ли. Всё это невольно напоминает Неро о Фортуне, вечерней и утренней молитве и скучных собраниях церковников.  
— Семейная традиция, — объясняет ему Данте с улыбкой. — Твоя бабушка садила нас всех за столом, чтобы мы благодарили бога… Ну, или друг друга за то, что мы получили в этом году.  
— А потом ты сразу же налетал на еду, — кривая ухмылка на лице Вергилия появляется заметно более тёплая, чем обычно.  
— Я и сейчас налечу. Ну, пацан, попробуй.  
— А это обязательно? — не скрывает Неро своего недовольства.  
— Ага, — коротко отвечает ему Данте.  
— Ладно, — тяжело вздыхает Неро и с хлопком сводит вместе ладони.  
Деды, как он их называет про себя, не поторапливают его и терпеливо ждут. Даже Данте. Задумчиво Неро оглядывает бегло комнату: в гостиной всё ещё минимум вещей, только шкаф, диван, складной стол, за которым они сейчас сидят, и телевизор, по которому крутят какую-то семейную комедию, звук тихий-тихий. Цвета по-прежнему холодные, белые стены впадают в тёмный паркет и чёрные ковры. Самое примечательное — портреты. Самый большой, в котором, вероятно, запечатлён его дед Спарда. Несколько групповых фотографий, где маленькие близнецы стоят в саду одни или в огромном доме с родителями. Облачённая в красно-чёрное платье Ева отдалённо напоминает ему о Триш.  
Фотографии своей матери Неро так и не нашёл. Прикрывает веки, как делал это в детстве. Тишина затягивается на долгие секунды, и пора бы уже что-то сказать.  
— Спасибо, что дал мне семью, — произносит Неро тихо.  
Раскрывая глаза, он понимает, что этого достаточно. Никаких вопросов не звучит и в выражениях лиц не мелькает. Данте кашляет в кулак, привлекая тем самым к себе внимание.  
— Верг?  
Лицо Вергилия искажается: хмурит брови, без тени былой ухмылки, смотрит на портрет Спарды. Силится припомнить его голос, его слова, его жесты. Хоть что-то, что может дать ему подсказку. Намёк, что сказать. Зато знает, что ему наверняка сказала бы мать. «Слушай своё сердце».  
— Я благодарен за сына, — Вергилий даже не уверен, подумал он об этом или в действительности сказал. Только чувствует, как с этими словами гора спадает с его плеч.  
Широко распахнутые глаза Неро подсказывают ему правильный ответ.  
— Ну, а я благодарен за племянника и индейку, — не успевает вуаль напряжения в комнате пасть, так Данте уже хватает свой кусочек заветной индейки. — Спасибо, Верг!  
Краем глаза Неро видит, как дети тем временем в комедии по телеку играют в снежки со своими родителями, бабушками, дедушками и постепенно это переходит в «войну» районного масштаба. Играет весёленькая музыка для пущей атмосферы. До Рождества ещё время есть, но он уверен — эти недели пролетят за считанные часы. Учитывая, что уже сейчас, на этот ужин он вырвался едва-едва из рабочей суеты…  
— Как проходят репетиции? — тон у Вергилия снова сдержанный, только уже хотя бы не такой холодный.  
— Неплохо, — отзывается Неро неуверенно.  
— Хорош про работу говорить. Пацан, что-то уже придумал на праздники?  
Сколько Неро ни просит, Данте всё равно 99,9% времени называет его этим «пацан». Впрочем, он как-то уже к этому привык за последние пару лет.  
— Типа того, — нехотя, но соглашается Неро, и договаривает уже заметно мягче: — Кирие приедет. Она хорошо готовит, но всегда очень много.  
— Мы могли бы… — начинает Вергилий и замолкает на полуслове, явно ища подходящие слова.  
Вопреки своему всё растущему удивлению и явному непониманию, какая муха сегодня укусила его отца, Неро понимает, какой вопрос он хочет задать. И решает, скрипя душой, сделать шаг вперёд.  
— Если хочешь.  
Вергилий сдержанно кивает. Его напряжённая осанка-струна, впрочем, едва заметно расслабляется. Данте сидит с самой очевидной из всех возможных ухмылок и каким-то чудом молчит.

  
      Концерт отгремел глубоко за полночь. До утра остаются считанные часы. Впереди — несколько недель блаженного затишья. Другие члены группы на зимние праздники разъедутся по семьям кто куда, в соседние города и штаты.  
Неро до сих пор трясёт немного от восторга и сотни голосов, шумящих их песни в унисон. Не идеально, невпопад, но… Взаправду. О чём ещё можно мечтать?  
Впрочем, есть одна вещь.  
Ви помогает ему расстегнуть молнию плаща и стянуть его. Мельком руки задерживаются на его плечах, проводят медленно, ощупывают напряжённые мышцы. Так расслабляюще, что Неро жмурится довольно.  
— Как всё прошло? — спрашивает Ви между делом, вешая плащ на крючок.  
Когда он оборачивается, Неро резко притягивает его за талию. Застигнутый врасплох, Ви не бурчит, только улыбается уголком рта.  
— Лучше некуда, — на лице Неро проясняется ответная улыбка. — Знаешь, ты правда приносишь удачу.  
Неро не задумывается, насколько слащаво всё это выглядит со стороны: вот так держать Ви в объятиях, тянуться к нему (разница в росте, чтоб её), целовать медленно, подминая мягкие губы, чувствовать как морозные пальцы с кольцами зарываются в его волосы на затылке — всё это просто так правильно. Естественно.  
Ви отстраняется первым спустя, наверное, минуту, если не все несколько, и спрашивает прерывисто:  
— Есть будешь?  
— Чёрт, да! — восклицает Неро на эмоциях и добавляет тише, чуть смущённо: — В смысле, конечно…  
Лёгкий поцелуй в щёку тут же тушит его нервозность. Удивительно, что рука Ви не зашипела от касания его горячей ладони — это соприкосновение температур всегда его будоражит.  
— Пошли.  
Таймер духовки гадко трезвонит. Ви осторожно вытаскивает в перчатках противень с разогретой пиццей, пока Тень у трётся о его ноги и явно просит чего-то вкусненького. Птица и кошка разделяют в мисках-тарелках трапезу из варёной рыбы. Словом, вся квартира собралась на поздний ужин в пол третьего ночи. Оставалось только надеяться, что на радостях Грифон не захочет поорать анекдотов из нулевых.  
— Я прибрался в квартире, — выкладывает аккуратно Ви кусочки пиццы на широкую тарель. — Твою комнату не трогал, как ты и просил.  
— Спасибо, — принимает еду из его рук Неро. — Повезло же мне с тобой.  
— Не то слово.  
Кухню заливает смешком, ароматами еды и тёплым светом люстры. Ви поглядывает на него краем глаза: снова «украл» из вещей Неро старый свитер, про который он даже как-то забыл. Но он даже не против. В его вещах Витале всегда выглядит как-то особенно изящно. Неро и сам не замечает, как засматривается на его приоткрытые ключицы и кусок мяса с соусом падает ему на штаны.  
После его смачного «блять» Ви не выдерживает и хохочет откровенно. В уголках его глаз появляются смешливые морщинки-лучики. Всё его лицо, Неро может поклясться в этом, по-настоящему сияет. Затаив дыхание, Неро смотрит на него неотрывно и тихо, словно боится развеять это видение.  
От собственного смеха Витале, видно, становится неудобно и он стремительно затихает. Поправляет аккуратно растрепавшуюся чёлку.  
— Извини, я…  
— Ви, я никогда раньше не видел тебя таким красивым.  
Витале шумно вздыхает от его слов и того, как Неро вдруг сжимает его руки. И как-то плевать даже на то, что пальцы у него пропитались соусом и маслом. Чувствует явно: сердце подскакивает к самому горлу. Ви не из тех, кого легко вогнать в краску, но на своём лице он отчётливо чувствует жар.  
— Ох, Неро… — только выдаёт Ви беспомощно, не в силах поднять на него взгляд.  
На секунды он словно снова становится тем одиноким мальчиком в мешковатых одеждах и нелепых очках, который очень боится навсегда остаться один.  
— Останься со мной, — просит Неро так необычно печально. — Пожалуйста. Обещаю, я ничего тебе не сделаю… Только если ты сам не скажешь, что хочешь.  
      Долго Ви думать не приходится. Он уже хорошо устроился под тёплым боком и плотным, мягким одеялом. Кровать только не такая широкая, как хотелось бы, но им не привыкать.  
— Хорошо.  
И весь Неро в холодном свете фонаря, льющемся сквозь чёрные рамы окна, светится точно полярная звезда. Он обнимает Ви за плечи, придвигаясь ближе. С ним рядом так тихо. Так мирно.  
— Неро?  
— М?  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Под пальцами сердце пропускает удар особенно гулкий. Ви кажется, оно сейчас бьётся с его собственным в едином ритме. Слова эти тяжёлые, горячие ещё долго будут биться у него под рёбрами.  
— И я тебя.  
Дальше по венам, в сплетении пальцев, ответном объятии. В складках простыней и шёпоте ветра. В горячем дыхании у самых губ.  
Люблю, люблю, люблю.

  
      К чёрту Рождество, к чёрту готовку, к чёрту всё. Неро готов провести весь день не вылезая из кровати. Просто спать, обнимать Ви, вдыхать его дурманящий запах. Вслушиваться в его мерное дыхание, как в мелодию колыбельной. Успокаивающе гладить его спину, когда во сне он вздрагивает от какого-то одному ему известного образа.  
Звонок в дверь в девять часов утра громогласно разрушает этот прекрасный план. Последние надежды умирают под отвратительное карканье проснувшегося Грифона. Словом, драгоценные мгновения покоя подошли к концу. И скребущая дверь Тень явно решила им об этом лишний раз напомнить.  
Одетый в первые выпавшие из шкафа вещи, Неро лениво плетётся к входной двери. Он трёт глаза сонно, поворачивая в замке ключ. Моргает часто-часто.  
— Я не разбудила…?  
— Нет, нет конечно, проходи, — тараторит Неро и отступает, освобождая проход в коридор.  
— Извини, я тут сейчас вам всё засыплю, — улыбается Кирие виновато. Опускает на пол свою сумку. Снег валится с её одежды от каждого движения.  
— Как-то переживём, — пожимает Неро плечами.  
Первой необычной деталью в её виде он замечает волосы. Они чуть влажные от снега, едва-едва достигают плеч. Он думал почему-то, что они просто так заплетены, но нет. И вправду короткие — каре с аккуратной чёлкой.    
— Тебе очень идёт.  
— Спасибо, — отводит Кирие взгляд смущённо: она всегда так делает, когда ей делают комплименты.   
Когда с вещами наконец-то разобрались, Неро не упускает возможности обнять её и чуть поднять над землёй. Испуганный писк сменяется заливистым смехом. Кирие всегда была совсем лёгонькой и хрупкой, и даже при всём желании она своими миниатюрными ручками не сможет охватить его в кольцо объятий. Только слегка потянуться, обнять за шею.  
— Я скучал, — опускает он мягко Кирие обратно.  
— И я тоже, — чуть погодя, Кирие спрашивает: — А… Витале дома?  
Неро как-то отвлёкся и совсем не заметил, когда Грифон перестал горланить на всю квартиру.  
— Да, он разбирается со своей курицей. Пошли, он будет рад тебя видеть.  
Щёлканье клюва слышится со стороны кухни, эхом в маленьком коридорчике, отделяющем её от гостиной. Сегодня Грифон обгладывает на завтрак куриную ножку на тумбе у плиты — не самое аппетитное зрелище. Стоит подумать Неро, где же Тень, как краем глаза замечает блеск её глаз на холодильнике. Она не очень любит гостей. Машет хвостом раздражённо со своей точки обзора.  
Ви выключает чайник ещё когда он только-только начинает свистеть.  
— Чай? — спрашивает коротко, доставая с высоких полок чашки.  
— Если можно, — отвечает Кирие чуть смущённо, и тем самым вызывает у него кривую полуулыбку.  
Когда Ви оборачивается, Кирие приходится задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза и разглядеть хорошенько лицо. Новые очки в чёрной оправе теперь хотя бы не так сильно искажают его черты лица, как те прежние, на которых совершенно загадочным образом появилась внушительная трещина на одном из стёкол.  
Дар речи у Кирие, видно, в одно мгновение пропадает — вместо слов она подходит ближе и обнимает. Ви едва заметно вздрагивает, но отвечает ей тем же.  
— Уже прошло… Четыре года? — потягивает Кирие чай.  
— Четыре с половиной, — спокойно поправляет её Витале.  
— О чём вы? — Неро вскидывает бровь.  
— Вспоминаем, когда мы собирались все вместе с последний раз, — пожимает плечами Ви.  
Пока они сидят за столом переполошенной (в случае парней так точно) компанией, Тень всё же решает спрыгнуть со своего убежища с грацией картошки, приземляется с глухим стуком на все четыре. Город за окном уже во всю успел проснуться. Что-то подсказывает Неро, что сегодня на дорогах и в торговых центрах точно будут огромные пробки — и как же хорошо, что Ви предусмотрительно закупился продуктами и всем необходимым для предстоящего застолья.  
— Вы теперь прям как братья, — со смешком говорит Кирие, когда речь заходит о необычном виде друга.  
У Ви непринуждённая улыбка получается хорошо, не то что нервозный и явно слишком громкий смех Неро, который сейчас с удовольствием провалился бы под землю прямо «в ёбаный Ад». Зависает какая-то очень неудобная пауза в несколько секунд.  
— Да. Точно… Как там Кредо? — озвучивает Неро первую пришедшую в голову мысль, лишь бы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку.  
Кирие смотрит на него с секунды и печально вздыхает.  
— Он так много работает в последнее время: хочет добиться повышения. Сам знаешь, для него это всегда было важно.  
— Да, — понимающие кивает ей Неро. — Старший брат, как никак.  
— Я рассказывала ему про твои успехи. Он был очень… Удивлён.  
— Ха! Хотел бы я посмотреть на его лицо.  
Кирие размешивает задумчиво сахар в чашке, хотя он давно уже должен был раствориться. Зря он, наверное, вспомнил про брата. Вот кто уж и проникся семейными ценностями Бейкеров, так это он…  
— Можно я… Посмотрю на татуировку? — спрашивает Кирие как-то смущённо.  
— Конечно!  
С особым энтузиазмом Неро стягивает с себя футболку, не вставая из-за стола, и чуть не опрокидывает чашку локтем. К счастью, она только подрагивает и остаётся на месте. Кирие встаёт со своего места, чтобы подойти к нему и разглядеть рисунок крыльев во всей красе. С широкой спины он перекидывается на плечи, точно сейчас оживёт и вознесёт Неро к самой верхушке Темен-ни-Гру.  
— Это же невероятно, — проводит Кирие по перу, и оно переливается под её прикосновением голубоватым свечением. — Такие красивые.  
— Эскиз принёс Неро, — спокойно произносит Ви и делает большой глоток чая. — Я его просто немного доработал.  
— Не скромничай, — встревает тут же Неро. — Он в следующем году выпускается из Академии искусств.  
— Магия — дело прибыльное, но непредсказуемое. Честно говоря, я хотел бы заняться чем-то… Менее рискованным.  
Когда Неро поднимает на него взгляд, Ви смотрит на него с каким-то особым выражением, словно они одни знают какой-то важный для друг друга секрет. Кирие замечает это тоже, но тактично молчит.  
— Почему ты не говорил об этом раньше?  
— Хотел сделать сюрприз, — произносит Ви такой знакомой интонацией, что Неро и сам не удерживается от усмешки.  
Громкое урчание живота вдруг напоминает ему, что они как-то забыли в общей шумихе о самом главном: завтраке. Неро хотел было встать, как мягко и одновременно настойчиво Кирие усаживает его обратно.  
— Я сейчас что-то придумаю, — улыбается девушка мягко, а во всём её виде явно читается: возражения не принимаются.  
Ну, и что тут поделаешь?

  
      Ветер утихомирился ближе к часу дня, когда часть приготовлений была закончена. Украшенная ёлка теперь стоит в гостиной, горит разноцветными огнями, блестящими игрушками, золотой звездой-верхушкой. Неро пойти с ними выгулять живность почему-то отказался — ему нужно было уладить одно очень важное дело, о котором он упорно не желал говорить. Дожать его тактичная Кирие, конечно же, не позволила.  
Грифону нравится снег. До того нравится, что он его клюёт в поисках беличьих тайников. Сколько он ни пытался найти в квартире запрятавшуюся куда-то Тень — без толку. Если она слилась где-то со сгустками тьмы в особенно затенённом уголке квартиры, его бы это даже не удивило.  
Так тихо здесь, мирно, Ви ловит минуты этого покоя. Снежинки опускаются безмолвно на её румяные щёки, усыпанные веснушками. Они всё такие же яркие, выделяются россыпью на чуть загорелой коже. В Фортуне такая погода, как здесь, бывает редко. Если вообще бывает.  
— Я помню его ещё птенчиком, — утирает Кирие одинокую слёзку в уголке глаз, — Они с Неро по-прежнему не ладят?  
— Это ещё мягко сказано, — гладит Ви хохолок сидящей у него на руке птицы. — Грифону нравится рвать его ноты.  
— Ты смотришь на него с такой любовью.  
Слова Кирие застигают Ви врасплох. Он прекрасно понимает: речь вовсе не о вороне.  
— Так заметно? — он прикрывает глаза и улыбается краем губ.  
— Есть немного, — отвечает девушка мягко.  
Молчать с Кирие, как замечает Ви, даже сейчас как-то… Легко. Напряжение покалывает веки, но это вовсе не то, что с Неро. Из него эмоции рвутся, даже если сам он пытается их обуздать. Это видно в каждом мускуле лица, жесте, осанке. Кирие только смотрит спокойно и мягко разглаживает складку у себя на юбке.  
— Почему Неро никогда не говорил об этом?  
Он медленно открывает глаза и смотрит на неё со спокойным пониманием.  
— Боится, что ты в нём разочаруешься.  
— Глупенький, — вздыхает Кирие как-то печально. — Совсем не меняется.  
— Это точно.  
С руки Ви ворон спрыгивает и пролетает совсем маленькое расстояние к поляне. Живность, впрочем, уже успела взобраться куда-то на дерево и скрыться в хитросплетениях ветвей. Последние листья давно опали. Теперь здесь только мягкие ковры хрустящего снега — остаётся надеяться, что к Новому году погода не успеет испортиться снова, как это было осенью.  
— В любом случае, я… Рада, что у вас всё хорошо.  
Ви смущённо прячет взгляд за чёлкой, но его шёпот шелестит отчётливо и тихо: «Спасибо».

  
      Нико благодарит свою покойную бабку за то, что она разрешила ей сдать на права, купить этот фургон и поступить в универ. В частности — за последнее. Диван они могли бы найти и в квартире Леди.  
Нет, не так. Мэри. Она до сих пор привыкает, смакует это имя на губах. Когда шепчет едва слышно сорвавшимся голосом — Мэри срывает его с её уст своими.  
Где бы ни побывали её руки, куда бы ни закрались эти губы, а взгляд всегда остаётся туманный и жаждущий. Нико не может наглядеться на эти глаза с разного цвета радужками. А как контрастно их оттеняют тёмные волосы, от пота липнущие к лицу. Красивее — только смуглые ладони на её белой талии. Такой чистой-чистой. Мэри со смехом хватает её в объятия и валит спиной на колючий плед, нависая всем телом. Следы вишнёвой помады останутся на каждой татуировке — даже той, которую Нико на пьяную голову набила на бедре.  
На самом интересном месте, ожидаемо, кому-то обязательно было позвонить Нико. Разок, второй, третий. На пятый звонок к трубке подрывается Мэри.  
— У аппарата, — отвечает с поистине удивительным спокойствием женщина и протягивает ей мобильник. — Твой дружок-музыкант звонит. Говорит, есть дело.  
Нико раздражённо принимает из её рук телефон.  
— Слушай, если у меня есть тачка, это не значит, что ты… — Не сдерживает своих эмоций Нико, но слова по ту сторону трубки вдруг заметно охлаждают её пыл. — Ладно, выкладывай.  
Во время разговора Нико то и дело встаёт, чтобы параллельно со своими словами походить по фургону. То, что кто-то случайно увидит её голой в одно из окон, Нико ожидаемо совершенно не смущает. При этом вид у неё как нельзя деловой, вопреки сложившейся ситуации и играющей в магнитоле «Escape» Руперта Холмса.  
— Чёрт, детка, прости…  
— Твои друзья всегда такие беспокойные? — успокаивающе спрашивает Мэри, прикрываясь покрывалом.  
— Пф, только Неро.  
В голове у Нико вдруг происходит озарение, как легко можно совместить сегодня приятное с полезным.  
— Слушай, не хочешь… — переступая с ноги на ногу, Нико в конце концов вздыхает и договаривает поспешно: — Поехать со мной? Только нужно будет забрать кое-кого…  
Договорив, она ждёт любого ответа, от отказа до холодного молчания. Секунды тянутся мучительно долго. Былое тепло покидает её, сменяясь морозной хваткой страха…  
— Хочу.  
…И отступает тут же стремительно. Нико не может сдержать, да и не сдерживает широкую улыбку. И не особо раздумывая заваливает свою Мэри, у которой даже белёсый шрам на переносице обладает особым очарованием, обратно на диван. Часок у них в запасе ещё есть.  
Для полного счастья не хватает только Пина Колады.

  
      Они все явно перестарались: стол накрыт уже к восьми вечера, а зная Нико, самый цирк приедет только часам к десяти. Надежда есть только на Триш, которая уж точно приедет вовремя. И Вергилия. Если он вообще появится, в чём Неро до сих пор не уверен. Пальцами он тарабанит по столу в попытках успокоиться. Компания небольшая, только знакомые и родственники. А всё равно как-то волнительно. Наверное, потому что это первое его такое Рождество, какое оно бывает в праздничных фильмах, за последние несколько лет.  
— Кирие, — зовёт он тихо сестру, пока Ви оставил их наедине в гостиной. — Мне нужно… Нужно кое-что тебе сказать.  
Она смотрит на него с мягкой, понимающей улыбкой.  
— Мне тоже.  
— А… Тогда давай лучше ты. Ну, скажешь, — выдаёт Неро заметно обескураженно.  
Маленькие мягкие ладони опускаются ему на плечи. За всей этой лёгкостью, свойственной Кирие, скрывается серьёзность.  
— Помнишь, я когда-то говорила, что хочу тебе только лучшего? Даже если не с нами и не в Фортуне? — в ответ ей Неро медленно кивает. — Ничего не поменялось.  
Неро облегчённо вздыхает. Плечи у него подрагивают, но уже вовсе не от страха.  
— Знаешь, я боялся, что ты осудишь, — Неро договаривает заметно тише: — Они бы точно не одобрили.  
— Развод наших родителей заставил меня… Пересмотреть свои взгляды на многие вещи, — улыбка закрадывается вдруг в её глазах. — Думаю, я теперь понимаю тебя лучше.  
«Ты всегда понимала», — думает про себя Неро и легонько сжимает Кирие в объятиях. Чёрт знает сколько они так сидят, несколько секунд или минуту, а трель дверного звонка заставляет их отвлечься.  
Первой, ожидаемо, заходит Триш. Снимает элегантно чёрный плащ, сверкающий глянцем в свете лампы. Красная яркая помада, каблуки, кожаная одежда, подчёркивающая все достоинства фигуры — всё как в последнюю их встречу. Только теперь женщина выглядит не такой строгой и явно дружелюбнее. Или это просто присутствие сына сглаживает все острые углы её лица.  
Нико неожиданно приезжает к девяти вечера. Пока она тащит в дом магнитофон и всю (ладно, не всю, но несколько дисков из неё точно) дискографию The Eagles, Люсию Ви быстро крадёт, чтобы показать ей свои новейшие работы с прошедшей сессии в Академии. Триш пристально смотрит на Леди с секунды.  
Захлопывает Нико за собой дверь и разрывает тем самым затянувшуюся паузу.  
— Не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть, Мэри, — первой заговаривает Триш, отпивая сок.  
— Могу сказать то же самое, — соглашается Леди нехотя.  
— Так вы что, знакомы? — встречает Нико со своими пять копеек.  
— Учились в одном университете, — пожимает плечами Мэри, усаживаясь рядом. — Рада видеть тебя… Такой оздоровевшей.  
— Это всё Витале, — поднимает Триш стакан. — За встречу.  
Когда все возвращаются за стол, уже становится необычно шумно. Неловкость после первых знакомств уходит как-то сама собой. Наверное, дело в ёлке, огоньках гирлянд и лёгкой музыке, доносящейся из магнитофона на тумбе. Только нервы всё равно подталкивают Неро оглядеть всех присутствующих лишний раз, посмотреть на полную еды тарелку, пустующие места. На что он только надеялся?  
      Звонок. Ви кивает ему, и Неро поднимается со своего места. Сердце колотит так, что уши вот-вот заложит. Гремящая посуда и разговоры доходят до него смутным эхом. Медленно поворачивает ключ в замке.  
Снег валится с макушки Вергилия на синее пальто. Ветер прилично подпортил его укладку — сейчас они со стоящим рядом Данте особенно похожи.  
Чудеса, думается Неро, случаются.

  
      Данте вальяжно развалился на выделенном ему кресле. В руках у него — старая-добрая Неван. За столом сидят обе его бывшие, только одна теперь встречается с его фанаткой, а вторая за все эти года стала приёмной матерью парня его племянника (о как запутанно звучит). А его брат-придурок наконец-то говорит со своим сыном. Или хотя бы пытается. И явно соберёт у его сестрёнки несколько рецептов в свою секретную книгу. Ту, которую вела ещё их мама.  
Старик, должно быть, был бы доволен этой семейной идиллии, если бы дожил до этих дней. Но он не дожил. И хрен с ним.  
— Только внуков не хватает, — усмехается довольно, видя как брат кривится, а племянник краснеет.  
И начинает бренчать на струнах мотив песни из своей молодости. Кошка, чёрт знает откуда взявшаяся, трётся о его ногу. Там где-то снова за окном буйствует вьюга. Для зимнего Ред-Грейва это в порядке вещей.  
Как хорошо, когда все дома.


	12. Экстра: Школьные дни

      Анна каждое утро завязывала ему галстук поверх выглаженной рубашки. За воротником осталось несколько невыстиравшихся бледно-бурых пятнышек. Она всегда поправляла его так, чтобы их не было видно. У неё аккуратные, тонкие пальцы с мозолями. Шершавые ладони. Когда они легонько хлопали Неро по щеке, их касание всегда было холодным. Точно как её улыбка. Тусклая и слабая.   
Когда она заплетала косу Кирие или поправляла пиджак Кредо, её глаза становились теплее. Под печальным взглядом сестры он перекидывает себе сумку с тетрадями через плечо и сбегает по лестнице. Пробегает мимо тихой кухоньки, на которой газету читает Якоб. Он что-то кричит ему в след про утреннюю молитву, но Неро плевать. Не хватало ему ещё опоздать на автобус в первый же учебный день.   
Дом у них серый, низенький и неприглядный. Такие вырастают на этой улице ежегодно, точно грибы после дождя. Они сливаются в неприглядной гамме с асфальтом в одно размытое пятно. Неро торопливо утирает скопившуюся в глазах влагу. Вздыхает глубоко и рвано. Чёрт бы побрал его эмоциональность.  
Его слабость.       
Автобус жёлтым пятном в этой серой картине приезжает как раз вовремя. Он поднимается по ступенькам в шумный салон. Дети притихают, пялятся на него, как баран на новые ворота. Вернее, на его волосы, высокий рост, идеально выглаженную форму. Явно чувствует, как галстук его скоро задушит и Неро, пожалуй, даже этому порадуется. Всё лучше, чем чувствовать на себе эти тупые взгляды.   
День только начался, а нервы уже дёргаются ниточками под кожей. Единственное желание – забиться в самый дальний угол автобуса. Настроение с самого утра выдалось паршивое.   
Учебный год обещает быть отличным.    
Транспорт продолжает своё движение, салон видится ему бесконечным тоннелем Чистилища. Места все заняты уже давно образовавшимися компаниями. Кто-то красноречиво кладёт на второе место свои сумки и рюкзаки. Долго-долго блуждает Неро вдоль рядов сидений, или ему это просто кажется, пока не добирается с боем к самым последним рядам. Справа сидят щебечут о чём-то две подружки, даже не обращают на него особого внимания. А слева… Слева сидит один какой-то парень. Читает увлечённо старенькую книжку. Место рядом с ним не занято, чёрный рюкзак лежит у него в ногах.   
Ну что ж, Неро наконец-то садится и позволяет себе немного передохнуть.   
— Что это? — выдаёт Неро первое, что приходит ему в голову, глядя на книгу.   
На страницах видит сплошные ряды мелких букв и ни одной иллюстрации на развороте. Не удивительно, что его сосед сидит в очках: иначе хрен что там прочитаешь.   
— «La Vita Nuova». Алигьери, — спокойно отвечает ему тихий, приятный голос.   
— Так ты типа итальянец? — мысленно Неро проклинает свою привычку ляпнуть что-то тупое и только потом это обдумывать.   
Паренёк отрывается от чтения. Поднимает на него недоумевающий взгляд, и только спустя секунды к нему, кажется, приходит понимание чужих слов.   
— Нет. Это название на языке оригинала, — выдаёт он с кривой ухмылкой. — Значит «Новая жизнь».   
— Хм... Не помню этой книги в программе.   
— Её там и нет.   
— Зачем ты её тогда читаешь?   
— Просто интересно, — пожимает плечами.   
Неро смотрит на него и моргает часто-часто. Перевернув страницу, парень оставляет на следующем развороте ленту-закладку, после чего захлопывает книгу. Смеряет Неро спокойным взглядом от запятнавшихся по дороге кроссовок (единственное, что ему удалось отвоевать) до белёсой макушки.   
— Так ты, чудак, новенький? — спрашивает он невозмутимо.   
— Ага, — протягивает Неро ему руку. — Неро.   
— Витале, — сжимает легко в ответном рукопожатии. — Можно просто Ви.   
— Тоже родаки любят церковные имена?  
— У меня их нет, — отвечает Витале спокойно на его вопрос.   
Автобус проезжает вдоль побережья, где золотые отсветы солнца ложатся на тёмную линию моря. Шум разговоров и музыки магнитолы водителя снова заполняет салон. 

  
      Витале явно не был из тех, кто окружён друзьями и знакомствами. Он сидит в своём уголке, у окна, на его парте всегда много книг. Не только учебников, но и тех, что к уроку не относятся. Каждая вещь находится на своём месте. Карандаши, ручки, ластики, линейки, циркули — все они разложены точно инструменты мастера. Под тетрадью с конспектами непременно лежит ещё одна, таинственная.   
Неро заглядывает ему за плечо и успевает разглядеть только очертания рисунков, прежде чем их снова перекрывают записи грамматических упражнений.   
— Вот почему с тобой все так обходятся, — неожиданно озвучивает Неро свои мысли, как это иногда с ним происходит спонтанно.   
Витале поднимает на него взгляд и вскидывает брови в недоумении.   
— Это из-за того мудака Барнса, да? — опирается Неро о парту.   
— Сколько воды утекло, а они всё вспоминают тот случай, — тяжело вздыхает Ви. — Формально: да, из-за него.   
— А не формально?   
Невольно Ви оглядывается по сторонам. Класс пустует. Учительница отошла, как и большинство учеников, на обед. Дети шумят в коридоре. Больше голосов и гула только во дворе, где собираются дружно образовавшиеся за все эти года компании и занимаются своими делами.   
— Из-за иска, который его семье пришлось заплатить.   
Скептическое "будь осторожен", которое девчушки-сплетницы голосили ему в унисон, обретает вдруг для Неро смысл.   
— Ты поэтому хромаешь? — спрашивает он чуть погодя.   
— Частично. Эту ногу я в детстве ломал чаще, чем хотелось бы. Случай с Барнсом... Всё усложнил, — объясняет Ви так спокойно и отрешённо, что даже странно.   
— И что, никто не додумался его остановить?   
Витале молчит. Ответ напрашивается сам, настолько он очевиден. И Неро понимает, что сам этот факт пробуждает в нём бурю: возмущение, злость... Досаду. Ещё тогда у него не укладывалась сцена, рисуемая воображением и воскресающая сейчас перед глазами. Коридор, полный школьников. Барнс толкает его с лестницы. Хруст костей стоит в ушах. Он сам чуть ли не загибался от боли, когда сломал руку на футболе, а что уж говорить, когда всё твоё тело — сплошная пульсирующая трещина?   
— Куда смотрели...   
— Неро. Не надо.   
— Это же какое-то де-! — кричит Неро в сердцах, но закончить ему не дают.   
Ви вдруг затыкает ему рот рукой. Его громкое "тш-ш-ш" звучит точно предупреждающее шипение змеи. Среди какофонии детских голосов слышен стук каблуков. Он отпускает его медленно, прежде чем в класс успевает зайти англичанка.   
— Тебе не хватает тех трёх выговоров с прошлой недели? — шепчет ему Ви.   
— И без тебя как-то разберусь, — огрызается Неро так же тихо.   
— Всегда пожалуйста.   
Англичанка, мало заинтересованная их разговором, занимается своими делами с чашечкой горячего кофе. Неро ловит себя на мысли, что сам бы с удовольствием чего-нибудь выпил. А урчащий желудок мягко подсказывает, что и съел бы. Он встаёт, чтобы взять сумку, в которой судочек с едой и бутылка воды занимают больше места, чем все его тетради с учебниками вместе взятые.   
— Может того, лучше во двор пойдём? — кивает Неро на залитую солнцем спортплощадку за окном. — Мне сестра наделала сэндвичей, я сам все не съем.   
Каким-то чудом Ви соглашается.   
У Витале, оказывается, есть во дворе "свой" уголок: скамейка под небольшим деревцем, поодаль от баскетбольной и футбольной площадок, ближе к тени школьного здания. Одноклассники бросают на них беглые взгляды. Ви, кажется, это не особенно беспокоит, а его Неро и подавно. Учитывая, что эта школа уже третья... Или четвёртая, он точно не помнит, в очереди, репутация так и так обгоняет его самого на долгие мили. Словом, они оба не сказать, что самые неприметные личности в этом маленьком обществе.   
Неро жуёт сосредоточенно хрустящий сэндвич, пока к нему вдруг не приходит с небес озарение:  
— Ты что, никогда не играл в баскетбол во дворе?!   
Ви смотрит на него с плохо скрываемой улыбкой, словно он сейчас сболтнул что-то очень смешное и глупое. Зная себя, Неро бы не удивился.   
— Честно сказать, я никогда не был особым любителем физкультуры, — откручивает Ви чашку термоса.   
— Дай угадаю: ты больше любишь литературу.   
— Не только, — Витале пожимает плечами и отпивает из импровизированной чашки чая. — Ты должен был уже заметить.   
Точно. Те рисунки, что он прячет под тетрадью. Хотя, это скорее зарисовки и наброски, сделанные ручкой, с несовершенством линий. В основном портреты. Это всё, что ему удалось за те секунды уловить.   
— Можно посмотреть? — без особой надежды просит Неро.   
Ви задумчиво прислоняет палец к губам, явно раздумывая, стоит ли ему соглашаться. Уголок его рта поднимается в загадочной полуулыбке.   
— Давай я завтра покажу тебе кое-что получше. 

  
      Музыка шумит из соскользнувших куда-то на шею наушников: Неро совсем не заметил, как задремал на проповеди. Яков смотрит недовольно, но это уже в порядке вещей. Кирие улыбается неловко.  
Монотонный голос священника слышно в каждом уголке церквушки. Пахнет ладаном. Солнце только-только встаёт, стучится лучами в окна и поднимает духоту. Надо же, они даже собрали денег на витражи с осуждающими ликами святых. Цвет и тень играют на них красиво, но вот содержание... Церковь, что тут сказать. И всё же исполнены они неплохо, признаёт с неохотой Неро.   
Когда появляется такая возможность, Неро тут же выскакивает из церквушки, не спрашивая разрешения. Мать, кажется, уже устала делать ему выговоры за последние несколько лет. На школьный автобус он уже опоздал. В карманах ещё есть мелочь, чтобы добраться на общественном транспорте. Сумку он уже прихватил с собой, остаётся только добежать до остановки.   
В коридоре на первом этаже, среди фотографий, стенгазет и шкафчиков висит рисунок белых лилий. Ви, как обещал, приводит его прямо к ним. Мельком эту картину Неро замечал, когда проходил мимо, но как-то особо не вглядывался.   
— Так ты что, правда их нарисовал?   
Ви легко кивает. Неро отводит взгляд обратно на рисунок в красной раме. Обычной и неприглядной. Пожалуй, так смотрится даже эффектнее.    
— Круто. Думаю, из тебя будет хороший художник.   
— Возможно, — скромно отзывается Ви.   
Каждый раз, когда он всматривается в лепестки, они словно… Живые. И утренняя роса на них кажется настоящей. Материальной, только-только опустившейся на листы. Сквозь неё, такую прозрачную, свет проникает тоже.   
— Слышал, ты хочешь стать музыкантом, — не спрашивает, но утверждает Витале.  
— Мгм. Только мои родители не в восторге от этого, — на лице Неро возникает озорная улыбка. — Они не фанаты индастриала. Ну, знаешь, «зачем вы славите дьявола, это его музыка играет в аду». Одним словом, нудные.   
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты бы в таком аду поварился, вскидывает брови Ви.   
— Это точно! Лучше так, чем вечный хор и арфы.   
Во дворе они снова на той же скамье, только теперь Ви открывает рюкзак и выуживает из него альбом. Листая его, Неро с интересом рассматривает рисунки: зарисовки зданий, полноценные портреты, целая страница с цветами, и сюжеты с фантастическими тварями, вдохновлённые греческой мифологией. Останавливается невольно на большой полноценке с мантикорой. Грубые очерки. Игра тёмных красок, перетекающих в яркие блики. Огоньки красных глаз. На секунды ему кажется, словно существо и вправду наблюдает за ним в ответ, скалиться, готовится к прыжку...   
— Бу!   
Неро захлопывает альбом с оглушающим криком и смотрит на Ви весь перепуганный, с широко раскрытыми глазами.   
— Придурок! — угрожающе замахивается Неро альбомом.   
— Извини, не хотел напугать, — а сам сидит и усмехается нагло так, что в его слова Неро никогда не поверил бы. — Просто ты так пристально всматривался в него.  
Неро хочется снова открыть тот рисунок, убедится, что ему просто показалось и он точно сейчас не оживал у него на глазах. Вместо этого он только опускает руки. Протягивает альбом обратно его законному владельцу.   
— Рассматривал детали, — только выдавливает из себя Неро.   
Неро практически уверен, что Ви точно не будет смеяться или называть его сумасшедшим, если он расскажет ему о увиденных странностях в рисунках. Только сам для себя он хочет найти этому логичное объяснение.   
Оно ведь должно быть, правда? 

  
      Газон во дворе похож скорее на болото, чем на красивую, аккуратно стриженую зелень. В Фортуне зимы дождливые. Настроение, мягко говоря, не праздничное. О приближающихся каникулах напоминают только украшения-снежинки, рождественские стенгазеты и тематические рисунки, нарисованные младшими классами.   
Шатания по Фортуне позволяют Ви забыть на пару часов о серых-серых стенах и свисте холода сквозь старые рамы. "Соседка" позволяет им делать тут домашку: здесь всегда сухо, тепло и пахнет выпечкой. В будничные дни в маленьком зале посетителей особенно мало, в основном люди в плащах забирают кофе с собой и снова ныряют в уличную сырость, отправляясь дальше по своим делам. Дождь за окном привычно шумит, за его завесой даже не разглядеть толком улицы. Запотевшее стекло делу не помогает тем более. За последние несколько недель Ви к этому уже привык.  
— Слушай, так ты ж прям Кларк Кент! – вдруг выпаливает Неро после долгой тишины.   
— Кларк... Кент?  
— Только не говори, что не слышал про Супермена.   
— Кажется, слышал.   
Неро не сдерживается и смеётся в голосину под его недоумевающим взглядом. С ним часто так. Витале никогда не понимал комиксы, но когда его новоиспечённый друг так увлечённо объясняет ему фишку с очками этого самого Кларка и как его почему-то в них никто не узнаёт, он невольно заслушивается, забывая совсем про эссе по литературе. Просто всматривается в сияющее энтузиазмом лицо. Белые ресницы делают серые радужки глаз словно ещё бледнее. Отросшая чёлка спадает ему на лоб. Галстук он при любом удобном случае просто снимает, как ужа, душащего шею.  
Какую-то секунду Ви ловит себя на мысли, что потерял окончательно нить его слов и просто… Любуется. Он снимает очки, закрывает глаза, трёт затёкшую переносицу.   
— Эй. Всё нормально? – интересуется Неро обеспокоено.   
— Прости. Просто день выдался тяжёлым, — Витале даже сам своим словам не верит, и чувствует, как лицо его постепенно теплеет. Кажется, он всё же подхватил простуду.    
— Это да. Три контрольные подряд — это же издевательство!  
Ви не удерживается от кривой ухмылки.   
— Точно.  
Вместо учебника Неро поглядывает то и дело скучающе на время в телефоне. Он никогда не был особым любителем литературы.   
— Так может ну его, эту домашку? Завтра всё равно суббота.   
— А ты хочешь заниматься всем этим в воскресенье?   
— Ладно. Ты прав.   
В этот раз они засиживаются настолько, что небо уже потемнело и окрасилось в ещё более грязные краски, чем обычно. Только тусклые фонари поздним вечером проливают свет на асфальтовые дорожки.   
— Может, ты лучше переночуешь у меня? — Ви не смотрит, но чувствует на себе его беспокойный взгляд. — Скоро подъедет автобус...  
— Хорошо.   
Пожалуй, Неро влияет на него не самым правильным образом.   
Он раньше никогда не видел Фортуну такой тусклой и тёмной. Огни в окнах горят особенно ярко в завесе ливня. Луж столько, что не вступить хотя бы в одну невозможно. Невольно на ум ему приходят мысли о потопе. На той неделе в нескольких районах даже затопило подземные переходы и палатки стихийной торговли выплывали наружу. Даже если двигаться максимально быстро и осторожно, туфли всё равно хлюпают. Носки и обшлага брюк, штанины нещадно промокали. Зонт совершенно не спасал. Его то и дело пытался вырвать из рук бушующий ветер. Единственная хорошая новость: автобус и вправду приезжает быстро.   
Маленький, двухэтажный дом видится Витале целой крепостью. Он осторожно заходит следом за Неро. Коридор тихий-тихий, только посуда гремит на кухне: семья собирается на ужин. Друг прижимает палец к губам («тихо») и кивает в сторону лестницы. Осторожно Неро крадётся первым. Витале выходит за ним. Лампа гостиной оставляет им достаточно света. Ступени, что удивительно, не выдают их оглушительным скрипом.   
— Ты не говорил, что приведёшь друга.   
На голос Кирие они оборачиваются так, словно они оба — нашкодившие школьники. Сумки-рюкзаки с одеждой пропитались дождём. Волосы липнут к лицу.   
Стол накрыт блеклой скатертью, новой и хрустящей от чистоты. Стена увешана иконами. Святые смотрят на них кто сочувственно, кто укоризненно. Тишину разбавляют звон столовых приборов и барабанная дробь ливня. Родители тихо бормочут молитвы. Кирие и, как догадывался Ви, Кредо с закрытыми глазами безмолвно свели руки в молитве. Неро делает тоже самое, но только для вида. Ви так уверен в этом по той простой причине, что он не раз сам ему об этом говорил. Еда, тарелки, лица – всё видится ему здесь таким знакомо… Блеклым.   
— Прошу прощения за беспокойство. Это из-за меня Неро задержался...   
— Всё хорошо, — прерывает его с вымученной улыбкой женщина. — Он нам про тебя много рассказывал.   
Судя по красноречивому взгляду Неро, говорил он об этом в действительности только с Кирие.  
— Ты хорошо на него влияешь, — как-то мельком звучит чужой сдержанный тон среди разговоров о погоде и выборах.   
Когда Ви поднимает на него взгляд, Кредо одобрительно кивает.  
— У него повысилась успеваемость. И выговоров стало меньше. — Его будничные интонации вдруг неожиданно смягчаются: — Спасибо, что присматриваешь за ним.  
— Скорее, это он присматривает за мной, — не без ухмылки отвечает ему Ви.  
Горячий чай и сухая одежда помогают Витале понемногу прийти в себя. Его всё ещё немного лихорадит. Тело его бьётся в жаре, слабое и жаждущее отдыха. Когда Неро прислоняет руку ко лбу, становится только хуже. Лицо его так близко, что чувствует запах мятных жвачек и никуда от его обеспокоенного взгляда не спрятаться.  
— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, — вдыхает отчаянно, укладывая Ви на кровать. — Я пойду возьму что-то жаропонижающее. А ты пока лежи и не рыпайся.   
Ви послушно укутывается в тёплое одеяло и пытается не провалиться в дымку сна.   
Получается хреново. 

  
      Жара поступается к Фортуне снова спустя первую неделю весны. Март — любимый месяц у многих. Последние прохладные ветра и тучи приятно разбавляют первые палящие лучи солнца. Летом здесь снова станет невыносимо. Как и всегда.  
Не то, чтобы Ви ждал выпускной с особым энтузиазмом и радостью. Скорее, приближение этого дня всё чаще пробуждало в нём... Тревогу. Неизвестное будущее уже стоит у порога. Он может расслышать в тишине его стук.  
Или это просто ветка старого дерева. Плотные переплёты подготовительных пособий, торчащие из приоткрытого рюкзака, уводят Ви в мысли ещё более хмурые. Сомнения червями прогрызают себе путь к сердцу. Шанса на неудачу у него нет. До звонка остаётся ещё пара минут, но Ви спешит собрать вещи и выйти на лестничную площадку. Совсем скоро это маленькое помещение наполнится потом, шумом и насмешками.   
Последний урок отгремел. Когда Неро появляется в коридоре, они выходят вместе во двор. Сегодня он не просто с сумкой наперевес, но и с гитарой, хранящейся в чёрном кейсе. Сам Неро, правда, хотел бы играть что-то поинтереснее "детских песенок" за дополнительные баллы в аттестат... Но уже что предлагают. Ему всегда сложно давались отказы.   
— Слушай, может ну его, этот выпускной? — предлагает он первым делом, когда они заваливаются на газон в парке. — Возьмём аттестаты и свалим в какой-нибудь клуб.   
— Это как-то...  
— Неправильно?  
— Да. Пожалуй.   
Энтузиазм Неро только распаляется. Он уже собирается засыпать собеседника новыми аргументами, как вдруг слышит спокойное:  
— Может, лучше на пляж?   
— Если нас копы словят, будет хреново, — болтает первое пришедшее в голову предположение Неро.   
— Ключевое слово "если", — Ви поднимает на него насмешливый взгляд.   
Зависает пауза. Они смотрят на друг друга с секунды, словно разделяя тем самым сотни одним им известных мыслей. Когда эта игра в гляделки затягивается, Витале отвлекается первым на пение птиц.   
— А знаешь, неплохая идея, — подаёт голос Неро. — Ну, с пляжем.   
Он стягивает с плеча чехол. Расстёгивает молнию со звонким "вжик". Вытаскивает инструмент спокойно. В каждом действии Неро виднеется необычная для него расслабленность. Обычно он ведь весь переполнен напряжением и азартом. Только не сейчас.   
— Мне её дед завещал, — почти шепчет Неро, точно делится с ним секретом. — Хотя бы он любил меня как родного.  
Ви мягко проводит по дереву. Единственное украшение — несколько свежих наклеек рок групп. Невольно думает про себя: есть в этом что-то милое.   
— Сыграешь что-то? — предлагает мягко.   
Неро кивает. Начинает бренчать меланхоличный мотив. Витале как-то не ожидал услышать что-то с подобным настроением. В незатейливой мелодии сплетаются что-то старое, печальное и внушающее надежду. Ви слушает, прикрыв глаза. Ему кажется, что через эту игру пальцев на струнах Неро постепенно, нота за нотой открывает ему самый уязвимый уголок своего сердца. Там, где печаль копилась, но не находила выхода.  
До этого момента.  
Когда музыка затихает, Неро выглядит опустошённым. Объятия Ви оказываются неожиданно тёплыми. Смотрит на друга Неро непонимающе, но не возмущается.  
Потому что так ему в действительности становится лучше. 

  
      Прекрасный знойный вечер. Сумка набита одеждой, за спиной — рюкзак, в руках — чехол с гитарой. В каждом повороте ему мерещатся тревожные взгляды родных. Темнота стремительно опускается на Фортуну. Раскалённое солнце где-то там погружается в воду на береговой линии.   
Тяжелее всего Неро сейчас нести собственное сердце. У него есть всё — и документы, и деньги, и несколько номеров на новой сим карте. Старые контакты — в кармане джинсовой куртки, у сердца. Автобусная станция уже вырастает в поле зрения очертаниями остановок, одиноких фигур, загорающихся фонарей.   
На автоматизме он протягивает билет, оставляет вещи в нише, садится у окна. В салоне тоже горят лампочки. Играет тихо магнитола водителя. Одинокие попутчики один за одним садятся на свои места. И всё же их не хватает, чтобы полностью забить собой все места.  
Неро закрывает штору окна от греха подальше. В нём противоречиво бьются желание вернуться и поскорее уже отправиться в пункт назначения. В Ред-Грейв. Пока никто не успел его нагнать. Он весь дрожит. Тарабанит пальцами по коленям, подоконнику, спинке соседнего кресла. Благо, никто там не сидит.   
Транспорт наконец-то трогается с места.  
Неро находит в себе мужество приоткрыть штору только спустя полчаса. В темноте мелькают очертания одиноких пригородных церквушек. В ещё них горят огоньки: люди в неприглядных одеждах стекаются на вечернюю проповедь. Ему мерещится в их силуэтах Анна и Яков, Кредо и Кирие. Но стоит ему встряхнуть головой, как они исчезают. Это просто тревожное наваждение.  
Когда Неро пытается отвлечься, его мысли почему-то возвращаются из раза в раз к пляжу, закату и Ви. К тому, как они сидели в парке и думали сбежать под шумок с выпускного. Как ждали начала всех этих формальностей с вручением аттестатов и грамот. Как он сам просил Ви ничего не рассказывать Кредо, и он наверняка думал, что дело только в кроссовках.  
Неро отчаянно пытается не продолжать эту цепочку образов. Скоро его ждёт то, о чём он так мечтал. Музыкальные тусовки. Новые знакомства. Огромный город, полный возможностей.  
Так почему же ему так хреново?


End file.
